


Bonds of the Heart

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has been lost and Voldemort and his forces are in control.  Harry Potter lives but is in hiding, biding his time and working with the resistance to finally overthrow and kill Voldemort. Enslaved and tortured, life for the members of the Order and the Ministry that fought against Voldemort is horrific. Life goes on though because the human spirit is damned hard to extinguish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins...

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this sprung from reading the fic Roman Slave Market by Arra on Chasers. Robyn and I got to talking and we wondered what would happen if the dark had won the war. Well, that spawned this huge plot bunny and here you go. We originally wrote the first two chapters together and then I finished the fic. There isn't a happy ending, because war is hell and the things people do to survive when faced with an untenable situation aren't happy or pleasant. There is a hopeful ending though, because the human spirit endures and life goes on. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

The stench was horrible as Marcus Flint walked slightly in front of his two friends through the halls of what had once been one of the greatest schools of Wizarding kind. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was anything but the warm, welcoming place the men had attended school years before. Since the Dark Lord had won the war, the castle had been turned into the largest prison in the Wizarding world. Azkaban still stood to hold the dangerous 'Light Wizards', or at least the ones who'd lived through the war. But Hogwarts held the rest of them. Sympathizers. Weaklings. Stubborn souls who refused to turn to the winning side, and now it was too late.

"Whats would you be looking for today, sirs?" A young house elf asked, wringing her hands nervously as she stepped up to the men. "A young man for the gardens, perhaps? Or, a young witch to cook you divine dinners? We gots everything you could wish for, sirs."

"Purebloods," Terence Higgs answered without looking at the elf. "Where are the purebloods?"

"They's be up in the tower under special guards," the elf answered excitedly. "Midge shows you." She scrambled in front of the men hurriedly, looking back from time to time as they climbed the stairs to make sure they still followed. "Ups here. Ups here!" She cried, as they reached a door locked tightly and guarded by two dark cloaked  
wizards. "These mens want to look at the purebloods."

Marcus sneered at the guards as they looked impassively at him and his friends.

"How do you wish to pay for purebloods, boy?" one guard asked. "They fetch a high price."

"I think we can handle it," Marcus answered in an equally bored voice. He held his forearm out to the man, his skull showing proudly. Terence and Adrian did the same. The doors were soon opened as the cloaked guards bowed and stepped aside.

Terence looked like a kid on his first trip to Honeydukes as he stepped into the room holding many, many pureblooded witches. "Where're the wizards?" he asked, although he didn't particularly care.

Adrian pointed up to the balconies. Wizards of many shapes and sizes seemed to be yelling, brandishing fists, and generally looking as if they'd jump the railing... if they could. Obviously, they couldn't. Nor, could Terence hear anything they were saying. He gave his most evil smirk and waved as he pulled the closest witch to him up by her  
hair in one grand swoop and landed his free hand over her arse, pulling her close to him.

One wizard in particular was turning bright red as he pounded against an invisible shield and began to yell louder. It still didn't make a difference.

"Is that one of the Weasleys?" Adrian asked, watching curiously.

"How could you miss it?" Marcus laughed. "The red hair and freckles didn't give it away?" He perused the selection carefully, eyeing each specimen fully before continuing his walk with long, steady strides.

"What might sir be looking for?" Midge asked, hopping along in front of him eagerly. "Cookings ability?" she asked, pointing to a dark skinned witch with long brown hair matted to her head. "Cleaning?" she asked, with another point to a short, plump, redheaded witch sitting in the corner.

"Why are they all so calm?" Marcus asked, as he knelt to open the mouth of a petite witch with short black hair. He ran his fingers slowly over her teeth and spread her lips to get a better picture of her mouth, noting she didn't even attempt to bite him. "Something's  
not right here."

"They's been given a potion," Midge nodded. "Calming draught."

Marcus looked behind him to where Terence had picked up yet a third witch and undressed her, examining every intimate detail of his purchase with glee. He laughed, long and low before continuing his search.

He caught a glimpse of honey blonde hair and moved closer, squatting down before her. Her limpid blue eyes stared back at him vacantly and he sighed, prising open her mouth gently.

Adrian noticed him taking extra care and nudged Terence. Higgs shouted over to him. “Oy, Flint, what the hell are you doing?” He waded through the mass of women and glared down at his friend. “She’s not even pretty!”

Marcus turned, giving the shorter man a cool look. “Perhaps I have different tastes than you do, Higgs.”

Adrian sighed, shaking his head. Great, now Higgs had done it. He should know better, the last time he pissed Marcus off, he couldn’t walk for a week. He stepped closer, grabbing Terence’s arm. “Higgs, back off,” he said in a low voice.

Terence looked up and glared, shaking off Adrian’s hand. “Bugger that, we decided to share our purchases, I don’t want _her_ ,” he sneered, pointing to the girl.

Marcus’ leg swept out, catching Terence off guard. He went sprawling to the floor and Marcus had his wand at his throat before he could move. “Don’t make me forget that we’re friends.”

Terence held up his hands in defeat. “Fine, just don’t expect me to enjoy fucking her,” he said petulantly.

Marcus held out his hand. “You won’t be fucking her, this one’s mine and mine alone.”

Adrian and Terence stared at him in shock. “She’s what?” Adrian said finally.

“Mine,” Marcus said, nodding towards the elf. “See that she’s bathed and deloused, I don’t want any vermin in my home.”

Midge bobbed up and down excitedly, nodding. “Midge will do sir, Midge will do.”

Adrian pointed out his choices and Terence sullenly picked out four more witches, including a curvy, dark haired one that reminded him of someone. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but maybe once she was cleaned up, it’d come to him.

~*~

Marcus shivered as he Apparated into Flint Manor. The place was dark and cold. Personally, he didn't like it much. But it suited him the way it was, therefore, he kept it.

From the inside out, he was dark and cold. He did what was expected of him, simply because he didn’t know any other way to be. To be a pureblood was to pay a price, and to survive in the world as it stood, that price was doing what was expected, even if it left him feeling empty and cold.

Someday, he was sure; expectations would be the death of him.

Feeling a slight stirring at his side, Marcus looked down at the small blonde witch he'd tucked to his side just before Apparating and smiled a little to himself. She'd be fun at least, a little relaxation in his otherwise complex life. As Marcus began up the spiraling staircase with his purchase in tow he heard a significantly loud pop and chaos ensue. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Terence and Adrian trying to stay on their feet with a large number of witches at their sides. "Greedy prats," he mumbled to himself, although the sight was highly amusing.

Marcus' little blonde witch began to stir more as he stepped into his rooms with her. "Little Katie Bell" he said softly as he lay her on his bed and began undressing her. The rags that house elf had put on her were entirely inappropriate. He slid the shirt over her head and yanked the rough, homespun trousers off of her as gently as he could before  
standing back to fully admire his purchase. She only continued to stare at him blankly. "Yes," he grinned, "I think we'll get along just fine, pet," he said, reaching out to run his fingertips gently up her abdomen and between her breasts. His other hand cupped her chin and he leaned over her delicious body.

~*~

Terence swayed under the weight of the four witches in his arms. "Marcus, that prat, should be helping us haul them in," he grumbled as he watched Adrian have the same problems.

Adrian only shrugged, "Leave him alone. You already pressed your luck with him."

Terence grunted and glared at the stairs. "Where are we putting them?"

"Marcus wants them in that little room next to the kitchen, I think," Adrian replied, leading the way. He hauled his three witches into a small stone room, really not suitable for human use and looked around.

One very large bed stood in the middle of the room. The bed had to be big enough for a troll. Honestly, Adrian had never seen one like it before. "So, ladies," he began, turning them loose. He swung his arm in a grand gesture, "this will be your living quarters. As you can see, you'll have to share a bed but I don't think that'll be so bad." The women nodded obligingly. "You'll serve us breakfast at precisely seven in the morning and then you may eat. The better our breakfast is, the better your breakfast is. Any questions?"

One small olive skinned witch blinked up at him, a demure smile on her lips, "What shall we call you, sir?"

Adrian glanced at Terence, who already had no less than two of his witches undressed on the bed and was working on a third. "What shall they call us?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Terence looked to his friend with an evil smirk as he picked up one willing witch and straddled her across his lap, pressing up into her. "Master wants a good ride, witch."

"Yes, my lord," the girl smiled back at him as she began to move up and down over him.

"My lord," two of the other witches asked, plaintively, "What shall we do?"

Terence thought for a moment before instructing them and turning back to his mate, "Lord it is."


	2. Where am I?

Katie blinked rapidly. Where was she? Rolling her head carefully to the side, she saw a huge, dark haired man sleeping next to her, his heavy arm stretched across her middle possessively. Shuddering, she turned her head back and stared at the ceiling, tears leaking silently from her eyes.

She couldn’t remember anything. Those damn calming potions they forced on the prisoners made it very hard to think, let alone fight. Taking a deep breath, she moved a fraction of an inch, trying to get out from the tight hold he had her in.

He grunted and pulled her closer, rolling onto his side, pulling her back against his chest. She nearly screamed in frustration as his hand moved up her stomach, cupping her breast and kneading it lightly.

“I know you’re awake.”

She jumped as he spoke softly in her ear, his leg coming over to cover hers. She fought his hold, landing several blows to his midsection before he straddled her waist, jerking her arms high above her head. “Dammit Katie, stop fighting me!”

She stared up into his face, her mouth dropping open. Her captor was Marcus Flint? Ohgodohgodohgod, this couldn’t be happening, oh please not him.

Marcus saw the recognition in her eyes and grunted. “Good, you recognize me, don’t you? That’ll make things a lot easier.”

She shook her head from side to side and began to thrash harder, trying to dislodge him. He leaned down so that his nose was touching hers, staring into her eyes. “Calm down, I’m not going to hurt you.”

She gasped, realizing that they were both naked and he was very aroused. Her eyes widened and she began to shake. “How do I know you haven’t already…already…”

He sighed and released her hands, standing up and grabbing his robe. “I didn’t rape you, I’m not a monster,” he said sullenly, jerking the covers back up over her nude body.

She pulled them up to her chin before sitting up, tucking them tightly around her body. “Then why were we both naked and in your bed?” she accused, her bright blue eyes full of unshed tears.

“Because I don’t wear clothes to bed, and what you were wearing was ragged and torn. You’ll be given new clothing in the morning.”

She shook her head. “I don’t have anything else because of people like _you_ ,” she hissed spitefully.

He spun around to face her, his face stony. “You’re alive aren’t you? Be happy for small favors. Voldemort wanted to kill all of the traitors that stayed in the Castle until his inner council convinced him of the need to keep the purebloods alive. You live by my grace, and my rules.”

“I hate you,” she snapped.

He shrugged. “Everyone does.” Katie watched as he walked to the wardrobe and dressed quickly. When he turned around, clothed from head to toe in black, his expression solemn, she shivered. The flickering candlelight highlighted his craggy face, making him seem much more sinister and dark.

He gave her one last look and left the room, locking it securely behind him. She slumped back against the pillows and wept. This was a nicer prison, but a prison just the same.

~*~

Terence dragged the last of the girls to the bathing room, shoving her down into the tub to be washed by the house elf. She came up sputtering and he pushed her down again before going over to sit in the large wing chair before the fire.

The house elf dumped shampoo in her tangled and matted hair and began to scrub, her long nails undoing the tangles as she muttered under her breath. Terence opened the bottle of brandy and poured himself a large glass, watching the girls’ breasts bob in the warm water, the suds giving him teasing glances of her rosy nipples.

She was the only one he hadn’t shagged yet of the new purchases. The calming potion hadn’t worn off by the time he was done with the others and he didn’t want to fuck a cold fish, so he’d waited and now it looked like she was more than ready.

Fire burned in her brown eyes as she glared across the room at him. _Higgs_ she thought with a shudder. He’d never left her alone when they were in school, constantly running into her, trying to cop a feel here and there, or trying to knock her from her broom on the pitch. She’d show him now though. She wasn’t like the others; she wasn’t going to let him use her, no matter what the cost.

As the house elf dumped the last pitcher of clean water over the dark haired girls head, Terence rose, and walked forward. He grasped her chin lightly and began to laugh. “Well, well, well, look what we have here,” he said, running his finger along her jaw. “Hello Alicia, miss me love?”

She snarled incoherently and swung at him with her fist. He caught it easily and jerked her up out of the water. “Now love, that wasn’t nice,” he said through gritted teeth as he tried to control her wild struggling.

“Let me go, you bastard!” she shrieked, raking her nails down his cheek. He hissed in pain and dropped her. She landed hard on the slick flagstones, sliding across the rough stone on her hip.

He stood above her, glaring. “Lock her in the cellar with the rats, see if it improves her mood any.”

The house elf nodded and moved towards where Alicia lay, staring up at him with hate filled eyes. He turned around as they disappeared.

~*~

Marcus sat at the head of the table coolly surveying the group of witches currently serving them. An almost plump little blonde was setting Yorkshire pudding in front of each man with a sweet little smile. Two dark haired witches sat on either side of Terence alternating feeding him and wiping his mouth with a napkin. Marcus couldn't help but laugh. He had to hand it to Terence; the man knew how to take advantage of a situation.

Marcus, on the other hand, was beginning to doubt his own sanity. He had a beautiful blonde witch in his bed, his bed, completely nude. He'd had his body against hers and easily could have overpowered her. Yet, he'd stopped. He wasn't a monster and this morning it seemed to be his downfall. He couldn't keep his mind on anything but the feel of that silky sweet skin against his.

He stood quickly, pushing his chair out as he grabbed the wrist of a petite little red headed witch passing by to fill his goblet. "Whose witch are you?" he ground out, pulling her body snugly against his.

"My lord is sir Pucey, sir" the young girl answered softly.

Marcus fisted his hand in her long curls, pulling her head back to examine her further. He traced her lips with the pad of his finger noting the soft fullness. They'd feel so damn good wrapped around his cock. He liked that she hadn't flinched when he grabbed her, it showed spark.

Looking up towards Adrian, Marcus didn't even have to ask before Adrian waved his hand and grinned, "Take her. I haven't tried that one out yet, let me know how she is."

Marcus nodded his agreement before taking the witch and ascending the staircase. By all rights he should have her in his bed. Why was his conscious telling him no? Just because Bell was in there? It was still his bed, dammit! That settled it. Marcus wouldn't bow to the girl. He just wouldn't. He had the right to shag whomever he pleased in his own  
bed.

He snarled as he entered the room, pulling the young redhead behind him and found Katie still sitting on the bed. "You're welcome to join us, Bell, but that bed’s about to be in use so if you're not interested I suggest you move."

Katie stood, smoothing the small skirt the elf had brought her before making her way towards the door. "I think not, Flint," she answered haughtily.

With a wave of his wand, Marcus had shut the door and latched it firmly. "Oh no, Bell. I said you had your choice on being on the bed or not. I said nothing about leaving this room.  You're mine. You won't forget it."

Katie gasped in outrage as she turned to see the young witch on her knees eagerly unfastening Flints trousers. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Stop that! You don't have to do anything you don't want to!"

Marcus gave her a cocky smirk as the girl pulled his cock out of his trousers and took it hungrily into her mouth before coming up to answer. "I like to please my Lords," she said simply. "They take care of me, I take care of them."

"Flint! This is absurd!" Katie ground out. "You can't honestly believe you can just have a.. a... a harem of women at your beck and call. That's not even ethical!"

"Ah, but Miss Bell. I _do_ have a harem of women at my 'beck and call' as you say. You may choose to make things worse on yourself, but some witches think about their actions." He pulled the girl up and tossed her easily on the bed, flipping her to her stomach and raising her hips in front of him.

His eyes never left Katie as he flipped the redheaded witch’s robe over her head, covering it completely, and moved two fingers quickly into her.

"You _are_ a monster!" Katie cried, yet, she still could not break Marcus' gaze as she watched him finger fuck the girl.

Marcus merely shook his head, bending towards the girls ear, his cock rubbing against her opening as he asked her, "Do you want me to stop, witch?"

"Please, my Lord, please don't stop," the girl begged, rubbing back against him.

His eyes still hadn't left Katie when he entered the girl with great relief to his aching hardness. He watched the blonde as he moved in and out of the girl in front of him. He imagined it was her lying underneath him. He imagined it was her wet pussy clenching around his cock pulling every bit of pleasure with it. He imagined it was her moans and screams coming to his ears. By the time his relief finally came Marcus was more caught up in his imagination than the witch in front of him. The only person in the room that didn't gasp with surprise when he called out Katie's name with his orgasm was the little redhead in front of him who only bowed, smiling, and made her way back to the kitchen to help clean up from breakfast.


	3. You never learn, do you?

"So," Terence asked between mouthfuls, "why hadn't you tried that one?"

Adrian shrugged, "pacing myself, I guess. You had all your girls last night?"

Terence frowned, "Almost. That last one I picked, you'll never guess who it is. After they got the dirt washed off her it turned out to be Alicia Spinnet. You remember her, don't you?"

"Gryffindor chaser from hell?" Adrian laughed, "who could forget her?

Terence nodded, waiting a moment as the napkin was dabbed against his mouth. "She's getting hers. Little witch wouldn't play nice so she's down in the cellar with the rats. Attitude, that one has."

Adrian shook his head, "Marcus isn't going to like that."

"Fuck what Marcus likes," Terence growled, "Why would he care anyway?" He pushed the witches at his side away, instructing them to clean the mess from breakfast.

Adrian only shook his head and stood. "You're right. Why would he care?" He nodded slowly before leaving the room, leaving Terence to instruct the willing witches at his discretion.

~*~

Alicia backed into a corner of her cell looking up as she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She was beginning to think that calming drought at Hogwarts wasn't such a bad thing. At least she hadn't had to think about the horrible things happening to her. She  
looked up, wide eyed, as a tall figure approached her cell and muttered something causing the doors to slowly part.

"Well, well, Ms. Spinnet. I never thought I'd see you again."

"Pucey," she spat, "I hoped never to see you again."

"Feeling is mutual," Adrian said coolly. "But, much to my own amazement, I'm here to do you a favor."

"I have the feeling I shouldn't get my hopes up on getting the hell out of here?" she asked.

"Well, depends on your idea of out of here," Adrian answered, waving an arm towards the door. "By out of here do you mean out of this cell and back into a warm room with a bed? Or, do you mean out of this castle and back into a world that'll get you killed before you step three steps off Flint property?"

Alicia glared and left the cell, following Pucey slowly.

~*~

“Why did you help me?” Alicia asked, turning around in the small room to look at Adrian.

He shrugged, leaning against the wall. “I didn’t want another death on my conscience.”

She stared at him, trying to read his expression. Damn Slytherin, his face was harder to read than a Russian spellbook. “But, you’re a Death Eater; I thought death was your business?”

He rose from the wall, face impassive. “My motivations are none of your business. Just be thankful that I chose to spare you. There are things that live in that dungeon that would have had you for lunch and still be wanting more.” With that he spun on his heel and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Alicia sagged to the floor, horror flooding her. Closing her eyes, she sobbed softly into her hands. Why couldn’t this all be a bad dream?

~*~

Marcus paced his study, furiously berating himself under his breath. Damn Katie Bell for living anyway! Why couldn’t he forget about her, use her like he would another slave?

Fuck! He didn’t need this complication in his life. It was too complicated as it was! Now he had one very pissed off witch living in his bedroom, most likely plotting his demise.

He left the study and walked back into the dining room, finding Terence busy with two of the recent purchases. One was on her knees beneath the table, sucking him as he had the other spread out on top of the table, his face buried in between her thighs. Sighing in frustration, he wandered back down the hallway to the living room.

Adrian was sitting on the couch, a glass of firewhiskey balanced on his knee as he stared into the flames. Marcus poured himself a glass and sat down across from him, raising it in silent salute.

Adrian turned his eyes to his friend. “Terence managed to buy Alicia Spinnet,” he said, taking a sip of his drink.

Marcus swore softly, shaking his head. “Did he fuck her yet?”

Adrian sighed, shaking his head. “No, she brassed him off so he stuck her down in the dungeons.” Marcus began to rise and Adrian waved him down. “She’s upstairs, in the tower room, under lock and key.”

Marcus drained the glass he held and went over to the sideboard for more, filling the tumbler nearly full. “He never fucking learns, does he?” he asked, sitting back down and taking a deep drink. “And one of these days, his recklessness is going to get him killed.”

Adrian nodded slowly, draining his own glass. “I didn’t tell him that I moved her, I figured I’d let you have that pleasure,” he said, standing up. His eyes found Marcus’ again. “How’s Katie?”

Marcus glowered at him and tossed back the rest of his drink. “Alive, which is more than I can say for Ter, once I get finished with him.”

Adrian chuckled and shook his head. “You two never could think straight around those Gryffs, what in the hell ever possessed you to buy her?”

Marcus sighed, rising. “I don’t know, an attack of bloody conscience maybe?” He didn’t know why he’d bought her, other than the fact that he couldn’t leave her there after knowing who she was.

Adrian laughed outright. “I never knew you had a conscience. What’s the world coming to?”

Marcus punched him in the shoulder. “Go fuck yourself, you twat.” Adrian laughed and left him alone once more.

~*~

Marcus waited until Terence emerged from the dining room, his arm slung around both witches before speaking. “Tell them goodnight, Higgs. We need to talk.”

Terence glared before shrugging, turning to kiss first one and then the other squealing girl senseless. “Wait for me in my bed,” he said, slapping the shorter one on the ass. She nodded and giggled, before dashing down the hallway, giving Marcus a wide berth.

Turning to face him once more, Terence gave him a flippant grin. “Well, talk mate.”

The fist caught him completely unawares and he went sprawling hard against the wall. Shaking his head, his hand rose, feeling gingerly across his jaw. “What the fuck was _that_ for?”

Marcus stood above him, his hands on his hips. “Why didn’t you tell me about Spinnet?”

Terence leapt to his feet, glaring. “No one tells you what to do with Bell, do they?”

Marcus punched him again, catching him square on the chin. “You don’t question me, do you understand? Right now, I’m the only thing keeping your sorry ass alive. Do me a favor and stay the fuck out of my sight for a few days, before I forget that I actually like you. And keep your damn hands off Spinnet, she belongs to me now.”

Terence slumped against the wall, a large bruise already forming on his jaw. He nodded slowly, painfully. Fuck, Flint had fists like rocks.

Marcus spun on his heel and stomped upstairs, anger wrapping around him like a cloak.

Adrian came into the hallway and stared down at Terence. “You never learn, do you?” he said caustically, squatting down to help his friend rise. “I warned you, Ter. He’s not the same as he used to be, there’s too much riding on his shoulders now. If we want to live, all of us, then we have to cooperate, not fight against each other.”

Terence looked up and sighed, cursing at the pain that lanced through his jaw. “I know, I just got angry. I’ll get her out right now.”

Adrian pulled him to his feet. “I took care of it already,” he said. “I think you should go check out your family’s estate for a week or so, just stay away from Marcus until he cools down. And for Salazar’s sake, don’t mention Bell again or he’s liable to kill you just for spite.”


	4. You're already mine

Katie jumped as the door slammed open, bouncing back against the wall. Marcus stood in the doorway, staring at her with dark, impenetrable eyes. She shivered and stood on shaky legs, gathering every bit of Gryffindor courage she could find to meet that gaze.

“Get undressed, we’re going to bed,” he said shortly, shutting the door and stalking to the wardrobe. She watched silently as he began to undress, his clothing falling to the floor, the bronzed skin gleaming in the flickering candlelight.

Her mouth went dry as first his shirt and then his trousers dropped to the floor. She’d never seen so many muscles, tightly bunched under the smooth skin. His arms and legs were thick with black hair and when he turned around, her eyes fastened on the wide trail that arrowed down his chest, disappearing into the waistband of his boxers.

He smirked, fingers teasing the elastic. “Like what you see?”

Katie flushed crimson and spun around, her hands shaking as she tried to unbutton the shirt. She felt rather than heard him behind her, his large hands covering hers, undoing the small buttons effortlessly. She tried to ignore the way he made her feel, but it was damn hard to. Butterflies danced in her stomach and she could feel the warmth of his skin pressing against her through the thin cotton of her shirt.

Pulling the shirt apart, he slid it slowly down her arms, tossing it behind him. His large hands moved to her waist and she gasped, grabbing at them. “Please, turn out the lights.”

He sighed, dropping his hands from her waist and moving to the tall candelabra beside the bed, snuffing them out one by one. Leaving a single taper burning, he turned back to stare at her, the expression in his dark eyes unreadable.

Blushing furiously, she slid the skirt down to her feet and darted to the bed, climbing under the covers and pulling them up to her chin as fast as she could. He chuckled and dropped his boxers. She tried not to look, she really did, but curiosity outweighed the fear and when her eyes fastened on his hips, she gasped and jerked her gaze back to his face, her cheeks flaming.

He laughed and doused the flame, sliding into the bed next to her. Katie slid to the far side of the bed, hugging the edge but the bed dipped, sending her rolling right back into him. Skin met skin and she moaned softly as their legs tangled together.

Her hand moved against his chest, sliding through the crisp hairs. She felt his muscles leap under her touch and her eyes sought his in the dark. His head dipped and she felt his lips brush against her cheek. Her head turned, and their lips met, barely touching. His hand slid across her cheek, cupping the back of her head, tilting it as he opened his mouth, tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue.

Katie moaned into his mouth, her tongue sliding out, touching his. The kiss exploded, raw heat and passion screaming through her as he pulled her closer, her body draping over his. His hands seemed to be everywhere, touching, teasing, sliding over her body and making it hum with pleasure. Her head fell back and his lips moved to her throat, licking and sucking at her leaping pulse.

Rolling her over, he slid between her thighs, his hand cupping her pussy, one thick finger sliding inside, stroking, and teasing. Her back arched and she hissed in pleasure, her nails clawing down his back. “Katie,” he said, his voice rough with need. “Look at me.”

Her head rose and their eyes locked. “Marcus, I’ve never…never done this before,” she whispered, her cheeks flaming.

“I know,” he said, adding a finger, stretching the tight passage as he stroked in and out. She was sobbing with pleasure, her head tossing from side to side as the sparks shot through her body, leaving her tingling and breathless.

Leaning forward, his mouth covered her throbbing clit, sucking on it and flicking his tongue against the tiny nubbin. She screamed as the orgasm rocketed through her, the walls of her sheath fluttering around his fingers.

Pulling them out, he licked them clean, crawling up her body to kiss her deeply. Katie tasted her essence on his lips, secondary aftershocks rolling through her body. She arched upwards, her arms locking around his back, pulling him closer. A tight ball of need had formed in her stomach, an ache that she knew only he could ease.

He rolled to his side, pulling her back to rest against his chest. She squirmed against him, trying to drag his hand back between her thighs.

“Not tonight, Katie,” he said softly, even though the effort nearly killed him.

“Why not?” she asked petulantly, stiffening. “Am I not good enough for you to fuck?”

Marcus sighed. “I don’t want you to hate me in the morning,” he said softly. “Any more than you already do.”

She moved away from him, hugging the edge of the bed, her body shaking with soft sobs. She didn’t hate him but she wished she could.

~*~

The days passed slowly for Katie. Much of her day was spent locked in Flint's bedroom. She actually began to look forward to meal times, when she was allowed out to the dining room to serve him his meals, and early afternoons, when Marcus would take her on a long, leisurely walk through the flower gardens surrounding the estate. He didn't  
normally talk much during the walks, but then, neither did she. The silence, however, was a comfortable one - most of the time.

Occasionally Katie would ask about a particular flower she'd never seen, or a plant of rare origin that somehow made its way into the midst of the blooms. Flint’s answers always surprised her. No matter how many of these walks she went on, and frankly she'd lost count of her days at Flint Manor, the one thing that never failed to surprise her was the soft voice Marcus used when they were alone together, the delicate way he held her at night, and just... Flint in general. He was much different than the clichéd trollish Slytherin he'd portrayed himself as at Hogwarts.

Katie smiled to herself. Soon she'd be walking through the flowers again, enjoying the warm sunshine and fresh breeze. Her smile faded as she turned to find a tall brunette glaring at her. "I'm sorry," she said, "Have I done something to you?"

The girl looked up, her eyes widening, before she shook her head. "Nothing at all," she replied, much more meekly than her face had suggested previously.

Katie turned in confusion to the place the girl was staring. "Marcus," she gasped, jumping slightly back as she took site of him leaning against the door frame.

"Are you ready for your trip to the gardens, Katie?" Marcus asked, offering her a hand.

Katie took it, nodding shyly as she followed him out.

The air was crisp with a slight breeze as Katie walked hand in hand with her captor. The flowers were beginning to fade, she noticed. The weather brought back fond memories of playing Quidditch at Hogwarts.

She shivered slightly as the breeze hit her and never noticed as Marcus tucked her gently under his arm for added warmth.  "I miss riding a broom," she said softly.

He glanced down, noticing the wistful look in her eyes as they continued to walk.

A small tear rolled down her cheek as she continued, "And I miss Ali and Angelina." She glanced up at him sadly; her body stiffening as she remembered that she was, in fact, with the enemy. "I saw Angelina die, you know. I'll never forget it. You probably don't even care though. It was your people that killed her."

"I assure you," Marcus said, his own body stiffening, "I didn't kill your friend."

Katie stopped and stared into his eyes, wishing she knew the secrets to reading the impassive man. Somehow, deep down, she believed him. She couldn't, however, let go of the fact that it was still his side that had killed her. "They captured Alicia too. I haven't seen her since we were captured."

He nodded and pressed on with the walk, pressing gently across the small of her back to bring her with him. "She's a big girl, I'm sure she can take care of herself, pet."

"Marcus?" Katie asked softly, hesitantly, as they walked further into the garden. "Could you... would you check on her for me? Just to make sure?"

"Why," Marcus asked coolly, "would I do that?" He stopped, turning her body to face his before pulling it firmly against him, his lips mere inches from hers, "What do I get out of it?"

Katie reached a slow, unsteady hand to her blouse, slowly prying the buttons apart one by one. She kept her eyes locked on his for a moment before dropping them to the small space between them. She didn't drop them soon enough for him not to catch the fear in them though.  "If I could just know that she's okay, that she's taken care of, I'll..." her voice left her as she looked up pleadingly, her fingers working on the last of the buttons before the blouse blew open in the breeze.

Marcus looked down at the girl in front of him. This was what he wanted, but dammit, he still couldn't do it. She was willing, yes, but only out of loyalty to her friend.

He couldn't stop himself when his hands met over her soft, flat abdomen and slowly moved upwards to the inviting breasts awaiting him. He tried to stop himself when he leaned forward, taking one of the pink nipples in his mouth.  Marcus stopped when he heard her gasp out a 'thank you' and remembered, finally, that this came with a price. He  
stepped back and began to button her shirt.

Katie watched in confusion. His eyes were dark, he'd wanted her, she’d felt it. Why, then, was he stopping? Was he not going to check on Ali for her?

"You're already mine, pet," Marcus said coldly. "I could have you whenever I want. You'll have to offer something else." He took her wrist and turned her around abruptly. They were heading back to the manor. Katie cried silently as she struggled to keep up with his long strides.


	5. I'm not a monster

Alicia sighed as she lay across the small bed in her tower room. Pucey had checked on her frequently, and the food was decent. But, she was bored! Not bored enough to shag that prat Terence Higgs, of course, but just about. She'd read every book and every magazine Pucey had dared bring up and even beaten herself at the game of Muggle Chess  
that Flint had brought to entertain her. Higgs, however, hadn't made even one appearance.

"Good," Alicia said to herself. "I'll kill the git if I ever see him again."

She sighed as the room remained silent.

Hearing a key in the door she strained her ears for a clue of who could be coming this time. It wasn't Pucey, there wasn't a knock. Flint wouldn't be struggling with the keys, he was too in control.

~*~

"What kind of package does Marcus have in here?" Katie asked, as she turned the keys in the lock. "And why do I have to pick it up if you're up here with me?"

Adrian shrugged and leaned against the wall with a carefully skilled bored look on his face. "I don’t question him, I just follow the orders he gives. So, come on, Bell, let’s just get this over with. I've got things to do."

"You're impossible," she sighed. "Help me with the key, it won't budge."

Adrian stepped up and twisted the lock, stepping back as the door swung open to reveal Alicia. Katie gasped before running inside. "Ali! You're okay!"

"Katie?" Alicia asked in disbelief. She laughed as she was tackled down on the bed by her excited friend. "Oh Merlin, are you okay?"

"I was going to ask you that!" Katie laughed, hugging Alicia tighter.

Adrian cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ladies, I have things to do. Marcus expects you both to be in his bedroom when he's ready for sleep. I assume you'll be there?” His eyes found Alicia’s. “He also wants you bathed. I don't need to stand here and baby-sit, I hope?"

"No, thank you," Katie smiled. "Let Marcus know we'll be there."

Alicia frowned as Pucey left the room and turned to Katie. "You haven't…been playing along with them, have you?"

"Ali," Katie sighed, "I have a warm bed to sleep in, robes on my back, and food to eat. It's better than the Castle was."

"I've got the same thing and I'm not sleeping with them!" Alicia growled. "Did you even try to stand up for yourself?"

"I'm not sleeping with him!" Katie said, and then blushed. "Well, I do sleep with him, but I'm not _sleeping_ with him. I swear."

Alicia looked at her closely before nodding. "I don't know how you pulled that off. That's why I got locked up here. I wouldn't fuck Higgs."

Katie listened closely as Alicia recounted the tale of her bath, the basement, and her time in the tower. "I'm sorry, Ali," she said softly. "I should have asked about you sooner. Marcus sent me up here to find you because I begged him to find you this afternoon. If I'd  
just asked sooner...maybe..."

Alicia smiled softly and hugged Katie before standing, "we should go. I'm looking forward to a bath."

Katie nodded and led her friend by the hand down the spiraled staircase and through the winding corridors to the double doors of the suite she'd come to know well.

Katie pushed open the door to the bathing chamber, smiling as Alicia gasped. A large sunken tub sat in the middle of the room, steam rising from the water.

“It looks just like the prefects bathroom back at Hogwarts,” Alicia said, trailing her hand in the water.

Katie giggled. “And how would you know _that_ Alicia?”

Alicia winked at her. “I heard about it from Fred and George.”

Katie smirked. “Yeah, I’ll just bet you did. It was Davies, wasn’t it?”

Marcus listened to their chatter and grinned as he sat in his leather chair behind the screen. The years seemed to fall away as the girls splashed and talked. He took a sip of his whiskey, his eyes never leaving Katie.

The door behind him opened and Adrian stepped inside, his eyes going to the screen. His eyebrow arched as Alicia stood up and splashed Katie, water streaming down her nude body. “Good thing Higgs isn’t here, he’d go nutters seeing the two of them together.”

Marcus frowned, sliding the screen shut. “What do you want Pucey?” he growled, finishing his drink.

“They’ve found Brown,” he said flatly.

“Fuck! That twat Potter was supposed to have her well hidden. Who knows?”

“Bole and Derrick, they came to me first, but I’ll have to leave immediately to get her out of there before the others find out.”

“Go and for Salazar’s sake, be careful, I don’t want to lose anyone over this.”

Adrian nodded and left the room. Marcus sighed and slid open the screen once more, sitting down in the chair with a brooding expression on his face.

~*~

As Katie and Alicia stepped into the room, smiling, they found Marcus standing at the fireplace without his shirt, poking at the flames harshly.

"Enjoy your baths?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

A low tingling swept through Katie at the sound of his voice and she dropped Alicia's hand and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she almost cried. "Thank you for taking care of her. Thank you for letting me have my friend back."

Marcus took a long, irritated breath and let it out again before pulling the girl from his body. "I'm ready for bed," he said coldly.

"Yes, Marcus," Katie said and quickly disrobed, crawling under the covers.

Marcus gave Alicia a measured look before pointing to a mound of blankets on the floor next to the bed. "You'll sleep there for the night. I'll make accommodations for you tomorrow." He unlatched the button of his trousers and let them slide to the floor before sliding under the blankets and pulling Katie's naked body to his. "Are you happy, pet?" he whispered softly, nipping at her earlobe.

"Yes…Marcus, thank you," Katie smiled back, groaning as she felt his muscular chest press against her breasts. "I'll do anything to thank you." Her hand slid between them, wrapping around his stiff cock as she began to stroke him. One leg wrapped over his as she lifted her hips meet him, gasping in surprised pleasure as she did so.

"I want you, Katie," Marcus said in whispered confession as he moved to place the tip of his cock against her warm, moist opening. She continued to stroke him, catching her own spot on each upward stroke. Her hips began to move in rhythm with her own hand as she tried to press closer to him.

Marcus grabbed her hips gently and held distance between them, "I don't want you like this though. I want it to be your decision."

Katie nodded, "It is my decision."

"No, it’s not for the right reasons." He shook his head and tried to push her away, but she wouldn't have it. "This is enough," he groaned as her hand pumped faster against him. "Keep doing that if you really want to thank me."

Katie nodded nervously, now acutely aware of her own movements. What if she did it wrong? What if she couldn't please him this way? His body stiffened, his groans grew louder and Katie, somehow, began to want what she couldn't have more and more through it. When warm, sticky liquid covered her hand she lifted it to her mouth, tentatively tasting the salty substance before taking slow, leisurely licks of it  
until her hand was cleaned off. Marcus watched her with hooded eyes.

"Did that turn you on, Katie?" he asked, when she was through. She nodded and pulled his hand between her legs, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment at her forwardness.

Marcus chuckled and shook his head. "Not tonight, pet. You'll have to do it yourself."

"Please, Marcus?" Katie begged, "please touch me."

Marcus groaned again as he slid his hand between her legs and began to flick one finger over her clit as another slid inside her slick pussy. He caught her moan in his mouth as he kissed her hard. She cried out his name as pleasure washed over her under his skilled fingers.

Alicia pulled the blankets over her head, then the pillow along with it. Katie was doing this with Marcus bloody Flint? And worse yet, she seemed to be enjoying it! She groaned to herself as Katie's screams got progressively louder. Finally, well into the night, she was able to get some sleep. She'd have to have a talk with Katie tomorrow, she thought to herself.


	6. Damn you, I'm trying to save your life!

“Goddamit, shut the hell up, you stupid cow, I’m trying to save your life!” Adrian hissed as Lavender shrieked again, her nails digging four ragged furrows down his cheek.

“You’re one of _them_!” she gasped, pressing back against the wall.

He could hear them getting closer. Stupid girl, didn’t she realize that he was trying to help her? Stalking forward, he whispered several binding spells, the thin ropes winding around her body. Picking her up, he tossed her over his shoulder and left the hut.

“Fuck! She’s gone!” He heard the yell as he made his way through the weeds and brambles behind the hut. He recognized the voice and chills danced down his spine. It was Malfoy, the little puke. He’d always been a spoiled little shit, but in Voldemort’s world, he was worse than ever. Lording it over everyone. ‘He’ll get his soon enough,’ Adrian thought as he slipped through the trees and into the small clearing where Bole and Derrick waited.

“Get out of here now, Malfoy was leading the team and he’ll be out for blood,” Adrian said quietly, hefting Lavender further onto his shoulder, trying to find a comfortable position for them both.

Her eyes were murderous as she glared at the two men. The only way they could have found her was if her secret keeper was dead. Tears filled her eyes. Seamus would never have given her up, not for anything.

Adrian pulled out the portkey he’d prepared earlier and activated it, the familiar jerking behind his navel sending them to the safe house he’d prepared.

Bole and Derrick nodded once and pulled their own portkeys, each traveling to a different safe house before they headed back to headquarters.

Adrian stumbled a bit as they appeared in the small room. He set her down carefully and stared at her for several long moments. Her hair was filthy and matted and the robes she wore had seen much better days.

“You’ll need a bath and some decent clothing,” he said finally, busying himself in the tiny kitchen, setting water to boil before rummaging around in the box next to the bed for some clothing.

Turning around, he removed the bindings, but set a Silencio charm on her. “If you promise me not to scream, I’ll remove it, but I can’t risk anyone finding out you’re here, otherwise we’re both dead, understand?”

She nodded, her dark eyes spitting fire. He removed the charm and sat back on his heels. She lunged forward, her hands forming into claws. “You bastard!” she hissed, struggling to land a blow. “You killed him!”

He tried not to hurt her but she was surprisingly strong and in the end he had to twist her arm painfully behind her back. “Enough! I didn’t kill anyone, at least not this week, thank Circe,” he said, pulling her back against him. “I saved your life, you ungrateful little cow.”

She struggled against his hold. “Yes, you saved me from Malfoy, but what of it? You’re no better than he is!”

He released her, spinning her around to face him. “I am _nothing_ like that asslicking little toady. He kills simply for pleasure.”

“And you don’t? I know who you are, Adrian Pucey! You’re a Death Eater just the same as him!”

He jerked up his sleeve, the ugly black mark burned into his arm. “I wear this _thing_ so that I can live and work for change. What use would I be dead, like most of your precious Gryffindor friends?”

“They fought for what was right-”

“And died,” he finished cruelly.

“I hate you!”

“Good, I don’t much care for you either,” he said, tossing the clothing at her. “Get into the tub, your stench is horrifying.”

“I’m not getting anywhere until you leave,” she said stubbornly, glaring at him.

He folded his arms across his chest and stared at her. “I’ve no intention of going anywhere and skinny little Gryffindors don’t interest me, so get in the damn tub before I toss you in fully clothed!”

She rolled her eyes and turned her back, setting the clothing he’d given her on the small double bed. Unbuttoning the threadbare robe she wore, she held it closed as she walked over to the tub, holding it around her as she stepped into the hip deep tub, sighing in bliss as the warm water covered her skin.

Adrian snorted and grabbed the kettle, walking towards her. He dumped half of the steaming water in the tub and half into the bucket of cold water that sat next to the tub. She hastily tried to cover herself and he laughed, tossing in a washcloth and a bar of soap. “Wash well, I refuse to sleep with bugs,” he said shortly, walking over to the fire and stirring it to roaring life.

He sat down in the single chair and watched as she soaped her hair, ducking under the water to rinse it. She fought with the tangles and he sighed, rising and walking over to her, pushing her hands out of the way. Grabbing the soap, he lathered his hands and gently began to work the snarls from her hair. Lavender sat carefully still, using the washcloth and her hands to try to preserve some semblance of modesty.

Pulling gently on her hair, he eased her head back and used the bucket to rinse the soap from her long hair. He hadn’t realized just how much of it she had until it was clean and hanging over the edge of the tub, nearly brushing the floor in thick, inky waves.

He turned and grabbed the long swath of linen he’d brought for her to dry off with, handing it to her silently. She stared at him for several long tense moments before standing up, snatching it out of his hands and wrapping it around her.

“Get a good look?” she asked scathingly, moving towards the fire.

He sighed, and sat down on the bed. “Sweetheart, if I wanted to fuck you, I would. I don’t, so you don’t have to worry about it, okay? I like my women willing, thank you very much. Not to mention you’re too damn skinny, you’ve got nothing up top to keep me interested; you might as well be a boy.”

Lavender bristled. “Fuck you, Pucey. I don’t find Death Eater trash attractive, so I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last man on earth.”

His eyebrow arched and he smirked at her. “Good, then we both know where we stand. Are you hungry or would you rather go right to bed?”

Her eyes darted to the bed and the door and he chuckled. “Running isn’t one of your choices, baby. You’re going to be sleeping right next to the wall and I’ll be right behind you. Up to you if you want me naked or not.”

She gave him a withering glare. “I’d prefer you to rot in hell, but since that’s not going to happen, keep your damn clothes on and your hands to yourself.”

He shrugged. “Whatever. There’s food in the pantry, from the looks of you, you haven’t had a decent meal in a while.”

She wrapped the towel tighter around her body and walked over to the pantry, pulling it open and staring openmouthed at all the food. It had been days since she’d last eaten, but she wasn’t about to tell _him_ that. She pulled a loaf of bread out and began to pull it apart, popping a piece into her mouth. It tasted heavenly. She hadn’t had fresh bread in so long she’d forgotten what it tasted like.

“Don’t eat it too fast, you’ll get sick,” he said, getting up and taking the loaf from her, doling it out in tiny portions. She sat in the chair and glared at him, but remained silent, eating everything he handed her. Rising once more, he poured a tall glass of water for her to drink, handing it to her before leaning against the counter, watching her.

She drank it slowly, her eyes never leaving his face. Setting the cup down, she cleared her throat softly. “Why did you save me from Malfoy? Aren’t you two on the same side?”

He shrugged. “Occasionally we are, most times not. He’s a sadistic little twat who enjoys inflicting pain, especially on people like you.” Her eyebrow rose and he chuckled. “Gryffindors, like you and your precious Potter.”

Her lips thinned and she rose, moving towards the bed. “How long do I have to be here with you?” she asked, crawling under the covers.

He sighed. “I wish I knew, but we won’t be staying here, I’m taking you someplace that’s a hell of a lot safer…for both of us.”

“Where?”

“You’ll find out when we get there,” he said shortly, dousing the candles and slipping into bed next to her. “Don’t make me chase you or you’ll spend the night tied up,” he said, rolling onto his elbow to stare at her.

She rolled her eyes but lay down quietly, pulling the covers up to her chin. He sighed again and lay down, his arm snaking around her waist, pulling her closer. She stiffened as he spoke softly in her ear. “Relax, Brown. I’m just hedging my bets.”

~*~

Hard body against her, crushing her breasts, hair tickling her nipples. A soft, hot mouth moving over her skin, licking a trail from her neck to her ear. Long, calloused fingers sliding into her pussy, curving just right to hit that sweet spot that sent bolts of feeling arcing through her. Her back arched, pressing up into him, his cock like a brand against her thigh. “Now, I need you now,” she whispered, her hand sliding between their bodies, guiding him to where she wanted him. It felt so good, his cock sliding into her wet cleft easily, her hips rocking up against him.

“Oh yes, Oliver, fuck me, make me come,” she murmured, her fingers sliding over his ass, pulling him closer.

Adrian jerked away and her eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly. He stared at her coldly. “I’m not Wood,” he said stiffly, rising from the bed and pulling on his pants.

Color flooded her cheeks and she pulled the covers up to her chin. “What – what happened?” she asked, unable to meet his steely gaze.

Adrian snorted, pulling his shirt over his head before answering her. “You came on to me this morning, rubbing against me, taking off my clothes. I figured you’d changed your mind and wanted to fuck.”

She inhaled sharply. “I did not!”

He shook his head. “Obviously you did, because that was me inside of you, sweetheart, not that twat Oliver Wood. Although you killed the mood when you called me the wrong name.”

“You’re a monster! You knew I didn’t want you to touch me!” she hissed.

He leaned back over the bed, his face inches from hers. “That isn’t what your body was saying, pet. You couldn’t keep your hands off of me, had my clothes off before I even knew what was going on.”

Her hand connected sharply with his cheek and he grabbed it, jerking her closer, his lips hard and punishing on hers. She fought him like a demon but he held on grimly and finally she softened against him, her mouth opening under his. He pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face. “Now, who was lying?”

She jerked her hand free and rolled over, silent tears leaking down her cheeks. “I hate you,” she whispered.

Adrian rose from the bed, picking up the clothing he wouldn't let her put on last evening and tossed it at her. “Get dressed; we have to get out of here.”

She grabbed the clothes and pulled them under the covers, struggling to get dressed without giving him a show. He snorted and turned around, rooting in the cupboard for something to eat. “Don’t worry pet, I won’t be touching you again. I don’t fuck women that can’t remember who they’re with.”

Lavender’s hands shook as she fastened the buttons on the shirt. “I wouldn’t _let_ you touch me again, you evil bastard. You’re nothing like him and it’s an insult to him that I thought you were him.”

Turning around he threw a small loaf of bread her way. “Eat and shut up or I’ll bind you again.”

She threw back the covers and rose from the bed, winding her thick hair into a bun at the back of her head before grabbing the bread. As much as she loathed him, she needed to eat.

~*~

Marcus was gone by the time Katie opened her eyes the next morning. She stretched and sat up, the pleased grin on her face dying when she saw Alicia glaring at her.

“How could you?” she asked, standing up from the chair and coming towards the bed. “He’s your _captor_!”

Katie shrugged, throwing back the covers and padding over to the wardrobe, pulling out one of the robes he’d given her to wear. She pulled it on, ignoring Alicia’s hurt glare. “He treats me well and I did it to thank him,” she said softly. Of course that wasn’t all, but she wasn’t about to tell Ali how much she’d enjoyed it.

“ _Thank him_?” Alicia asked, scathingly. “Why didn’t you just fuck him instead? I know you wanted to!”

Katie turned around and glared back at her friend. “Yes, I did want to fuck him, what of it? Are you not safe? Do you not have clothing to wear and enough food to eat? He doesn’t beat me, even though he could, nor does he treat me like his slave, all of which are his right as my _owner_. Or did you forget that part, Alicia? We lost the war, don’t you remember? They rule the world and it’s either live by their rules or die. So which are you going to choose? I want to live, and if that means fucking Marcus Flint and keeping him happy, then that’s what I’m going to do!”

Katie stormed out of the room, the door slamming harshly behind her. Alicia stared after her before slowly following, her thoughts a jumbled mess.


	7. Marcus doesn't allow just anyone into his private chambers

“The master is away this morning on business; you’re to serve the guests breakfast before you take your own.” The head cook glared at them as she folded her arms across her chest. Alicia stiffened and opened her mouth to protest. Katie placed her hand on her arm and shook her head. “It’ll be worse if you complain,” she said softly, going over to the counter and picking up one of the trays that waited there.

Alicia’s mouth snapped shut and the cook laughed at her before going back to the stove. She marched over to the tray and picked it up, muttering under her breath. Katie pushed open the door and disappeared into the dining room. Alicia was right behind her and she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up to find Higgs smirking at her.

Katie sighed and went to set a plate down in front of him, but he waved her off. “No, I want _her_ to do it.”

Alicia smiled sweetly and picked up the bowl of sweetened oatmeal, carrying it carefully over to him as Katie moved to the other guests, serving them quickly, trying to keep her eye on Alicia.

Standing over Higgs, Alicia smirked before dumping the steaming bowl right in his lap. His outraged sputterings brought the cook racing into the dining room. Scowling, she fixed Alicia with a withering glare. “Clean him up and right quick, otherwise it’s back to the dungeons for you!”

Alicia’s eyes narrowed and she shook her head. “No! I’d rather go back down there than touch him!” she sneered.

“Ali!” Katie hissed, her face pale.

“No, I mean it!” Alicia insisted, backing away from Terence.

His hand shot out, locking around her wrist. “Marcus would kill me if she sent you back down there. You’ll clean me up and you’ll like it,” he hissed, dragging her out of the room.

She fought like a demon, clawing at his hold, trying to free herself. He jerked her closer, his arm wrapping around her legs, hefting her over his shoulder and stalking upstairs to his room.

Tossing her down onto the bed, he stood over her, his hands on his hips. “Are you going to cooperate, or do I use an Imperius on you?”

Alicia’s eyes widened and she sputtered. “You wouldn’t dare!”

He stared at her steadily. “Try me,” he said nastily.

She rose to her knees and got off the bed slowly, her hands shaking as she reached for the hem of his shirt. “I’ll clean you up, just please don’t use that on me,” she said in a very small voice.

His eyebrow arched and he stared at her curiously. “What are you afraid of? That I’ll take advantage of you and force you?”

She paled, nodding. “It wouldn’t be the first time,” she said so softly that he wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly.

Her hands moved shakily to his waist, unbuttoning his trousers, fumbling with the buttons. His hands covered hers and he sighed. “I’ll do it, just go sit down.”

Alicia looked up at him, her eyes wide. “But-”

He shook his head. “I’m not a monster, I’m not going to force you,” he said, shaking his head. “Despite what you may think, I like my women willing. I’ve never forced anyone in my life and I’m not about to start now. Just sit over there and don’t touch anything. I meant what I said, Marcus will kill me if anything happens to you,” he said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

Her brow furrowed and then she flushed as he dropped his pants to the floor. “Oh,” she said softly, turning around and sitting in the chair by the window. She tried not to watch as he stripped off his clothing, but curiosity got the better of her. Back in school, Terence had had quite the reputation as a ladies man, and now after seeing him nude, she could understand why.

His body was hard and lean, sinewy muscles moving under his tanned skin as he washed off the sticky oatmeal. His ass was curved and tightly muscled, his legs heavy and thick and peppered with black hair.

She rose slowly, her mouth dry as he sponged off before the mirror. Her eyes met his and she flushed, but kept walking towards him. It had been so long since she’d had any kind of contact and the other night listening to Katie and Marcus had nearly driven her mad.

He turned around and watched her, confused. “What are you doing?”

She shook her head, pressing her fingers against his lips. “Shut up,” she whispered, trailing her other hand over his chest. What Katie had said this morning was starting to make sense. This was her life now and she could either make the best of it, or continue to fight and be miserable. Taking his hand, she pulled it up to her chest. “Touch me,” she whispered, “like I mean something to you, not just one of your slaves.”

He stared at her for several long moments before jerking her closer, his mouth covering hers hungrily. He ripped open her shirt, his palm covering her bare breast, the nipple tightening against his palm. Her hand slid over his ass, cupping it as she pulled him closer, her hips rocking hard against his.

Alicia moaned as he nipped at her breast, tongue laving her sensitive nipple into aching tightness. Picking her up, he stalked to the bed, tossing her onto it, jerking her pants down before covering her body with his.

Alicia’s fingers wound through his hair, her hips arching upwards. He stared down into her face, his eyes searching hers. “Are you sure?” he asked, his body rigid with tension.

Alicia swallowed hard. “Yes,” she breathed, tugging him back down for another heated kiss. He groaned into her mouth, spreading her thighs, his cock sliding into her pussy. She arched upwards as he filled her, stretching her. Hissing in pain, her nails raked down his back as he slammed back into her.

Little by little the pain was being replaced by pleasure, her body quivering with need, her sheath fluttering around his steely cock. Her head fell back and she moaned as he moved faster, harder, driving her back into the bed.

Her body seized tightly and pleasure coursed through her, leaving her breathless and spent. Terence grunted once and his hips thrust hard against hers as he spilled himself deep inside of her body.

He rolled off of her and lay beside her, panting heavily. Alicia closed her eyes and concentrated on the pleasant feelings coursing through her, trying to block out the fact that she had just seduced and fucked someone she never thought she’d want to touch.

Terence rolled on his side, leaning on his elbow, his hand trailing lightly up her stomach. “Galleon for your thoughts,” he said softly, winking at her.

She stiffened and rose from the bed, gathering her ruined clothing. “You wouldn’t like my thoughts,” she said stiffly, pulling on her pants and grimacing as she held up her shirt.

He sat up, frowning at her. “What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?”

She turned around, holding the shirt in front of her chest. “We had sex, it’s not like I suddenly am in love with you, okay? You and your kind own me and I thought that I could forget that for a little while, but it turns out that I can’t.”

He leapt off the bed, snatching his boxers off of the ground and jerking them on. “Stupid little Gryff, letting an attack of conscience ruin great sex,” he sneered. “Don’t worry, princess, it won’t be happening again.”

He muttered a cleaning charm on his pants and pulled them on before stalking out of the room, the door slamming closed behind him.

~*~

Alicia crept back to Marcus’s room, tears streaking down her face.

“Ali?” Katie asked softly, looking up as she entered. “What happened?”

Alicia shook her head, going over to the fire and slumping down onto the thick rug, staring at the flames. “We…I…we had sex,” she mumbled.

Katie’s eyes went round with shock and she sat down next to her on the rug. “You did _what_?”

Alicia sighed heavily, picking at the rug, unable to meet Katie’s eyes. “It’s your fault, you know,” she said finally, raising her head.

Katie’s gaze narrowed. “My fault?” she asked incredulously. “Do tell me how,” she said scathingly.

“If you hadn’t of been with Marcus last night and me having to listen to you…you… _getting off_ , I might not have been so damned frustrated today and ended up fucking Higgs like he was some sort of,” she searched for the right word, “stud service!”

Katie laughed, she laughed so hard she fell over. “You can’t be serious,” she said when she finally stopped laughing. “Alicia, you’ve wanted him for years, you just finally did something about it.”

Alicia scowled fiercely and stood up, pacing the chamber. “I did not want his tarty arse,” she muttered unconvincingly.

Katie stood up. “You keep telling yourself that Alicia, and maybe someday you’ll even believe it.”

The door behind them was pushed open, a haughty brunette standing in the doorway. “Who the fuck do you think you are and why are you in Marcus’ room?” she demanded.

Katie's head whipped around, her eyes meeting the glare of a tall, slender witch. "This is where I live. Who are you? Marcus doesn't allow just anyone in his private rooms."

The brunette smirked, closing the door behind her. "I'm Marcus's fiancée, I have every right to be here, you mouthy little bitch." She raised her wand, flicking it casually at Alicia, who had risen to stand next to Katie. "Crucio!" Alicia convulsed on the floor, pain screaming through her body.

"Stop!" Katie yelled, furiously. She pushed the knot in her stomach away, saving that feeling for another day. His fiancée? "We're just doing what we were told to do!"

Daphne flicked her wand again, releasing the curse, her eyes narrowing as they focused on Katie. "I know you, Kimmie...Kelly...Katie, that's it, that's your name, isn't it _slave_? Another stupid heroic Gryffindor," she spat. Katie's eyes narrowed and she dropped to the floor next to Alicia, wiping her sweaty hair away from her brow, steadfastly ignoring the other woman.

Daphne’s anger soared as they ignored her. "Do you remember me? Daphne Greengrass, soon to be Daphne Flint, and you, you little bitch, won't be around to see it."

Katie’s head rose and her gaze locked with Daphne’s. “Yes, I remember you, the slag of Slytherin House.”

Daphne seethed, her face turning a mottled shade of red. She flicked her wand once more, aiming it at Katie this time. "Crucio!"


	8. She's gone!

“You’re late.”

Harry whirled around, his wand held tightly in his hand. Marcus stepped from the shadows and grimaced, arching his brow. “Do you really want to use that?”

Harry lowered the wand slowly, still keeping a firm grip on it. “I still don’t trust you.”

Marcus chuckled. “I don’t particularly like you, so we’re even.” He leaned back against the wall. “Brown is safe.”

Harry stared at him. “Where is she? Is Seamus dead? What the bloody hell happened?”

Marcus waved his hand impatiently. “The Irishman is dead, Malfoy killed him to get the information he held. I don’t know where she is, safer for both of us that way. And as for what happened, we took her right out from underneath Malfoy’s nose. He wasn’t very happy, went out on a Muggle killing spree to ease his rage after finding her gone.”

“I want her back.”

“Tough, she’s safer with me and we both know it. You had your chance to keep her safe, it’s my turn now. If she falls into his hands, knowing what she does, neither of our lives are going to be worth very much.”

~*~

“Terence, lovely to see you again.”

Terence looked up, his gaze turning murderous. “What are you doing here, Daphne? Marcus is gone and he won’t be happy to know that you were here without him.”

Daphne tut tutted and sat down regally in the chair at the head of the table. “He’s going to be my husband, Terence, why wouldn’t he be happy to see me? Especially since I took those uppity slaves of his in hand.”

The color drained from Terence’s face and he blinked several times. “You did _what_?”

Daphne picked up her fork and began to spear the lettuce before looking up at him again. “I took care of the rubbish I found in Marcus’s rooms.” She brought a bite to her lips and chewed slowly.

Terence’s hands clenched tightly. “Where are they, Daphne?”

She stared at him silently, a Cheshire grin on her face. “Why Terence, I do believe you actually care about what happens to them.”

He stood so quickly the chair clattered to the floor. “Where?” he thundered.

Her brow arched and she put another bite of salad into her mouth, steadfastly ignoring him. He stalked around the table and jerked her out of the chair, his hand hard on her arm. “Where the fuck did you take them?”

She jerked her arm free and glared icily at him. “I don’t believe you need to know.”

He backhanded her hard and she slumped to the floor, clutching her cheek. “You will tell me, Greengrass, or I’ll keep hitting you until you either pass out or tell me. If you do pass out, I’ll revive you and continue hitting you, each and every time.” He enunciated each word crisply; leaving no doubt that he had every intention of following through.

Daphne dug into her pockets, pulling out a silver comb and grinning madly. “Fuck you, Higgs,” she said, activating the portkey and disappearing.

“FUCK!” Terence shouted to the empty room.

~*~

“Let’s go, we’ve got to move before we’re found,” Adrian said irritably, tossing clothes at Lavender.

She glared at him, stuffing them into the small bag on the bed. “I’m moving as fast as I can, you arrogant ass.”

Adrian stalked over to where she stood and grabbed her arm hard, jerking her around to face him. “Do you _want_ to be captured?” he hissed, his icy gaze sweeping over her face.

Her mouth opened but before she could speak, images began to assault her. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body went rigid. Adrian grabbed her swiftly, lowering her to the bed.

 _Dirty blonde hair, matted with blood. Slick, moss-covered stones, flickering torchlight reflecting weakly, barely illuminating the dank gloom. A deep, masculine laugh, the soft, sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh, a pained moan._

“Lavender! Lavender! Answer me dammit!” Adrian’s voice was harsh and he slapped at her cheeks to no avail. Her eyelids fluttered open, her mouth wide in a silent scream.

 _  
”Twenty Galleons!”  
_

 _The crowd booed and the bidder sat down, scowling. Another voice rang out, raising the price, then another and another. The tall, willowy blonde sat heavily on the chair in the center of the circle, one eye blackened and swollen, and the other open barely a slit. She lolled in the chair, dazed and sick as the bidding went on around her. Her clothing was gone, her legs spread wide and held in place by tight cuffs._

 _“Five hundred Galleons!”_

 _A sharp rap on wood and then the same deep masculine voice from before rang out, silencing the muted chatter. “Sold!”_

 _Dawning horror rose in the blonde’s eyes and she struggled against the bonds to no avail._

“Lavender!” Adrian shook her hard and her eyes snapped open, her mouth working soundlessly. He gathered her closer, his arms winding around her back, holding her until the trembling eased.

“I saw…I saw…” Lavender shook her head, the images still flashing before her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back to look at him. “I saw Katie.”

Adrian frowned. “Katie who?”

Lavender grimaced, struggling in his embrace. He released her and she sat up, pushing up off the bed to pace the room. “Katie Bell, Gryffindor, I’m sure you know who she is, you used to try to knock her off her damn broom when you played that stupid game.”

“Yes, I’m well aware who Katie Bell is, but what do you mean, you saw her?” Adrian had a sinking feeling in his gut and it was made worse by Lavender’s next words.

“She was being _sold_ ,” she whispered brokenly, wringing her hands.

“Fuck,” Adrian hissed, standing up and raking a hand through his hair. So far as he knew, none of Lavender’s visions had ever once failed to come true. He could expect no less from this one. “We have to go, NOW.” He grabbed her hand and raced out the door, turning around to point his wand at the small house that had given them shelter last night. “Incendio!” Sparks shot from his wand, catching the dry timber and igniting it. He pulled the last of the portkey’s from his robe pocket and grabbed her tightly. “Let’s go,” he said shortly, holding it out to her.

Lavender’s eyes rose and met his and she shivered at the look in them. Reaching out her hand, she curled a finger around the ornate bracelet he held in his hand. Adrian pressed the tiny emerald in the clasp and the spell activated, the sharp pull behind their navel sending them rushing forward.

~*~

“Check the entire Castle; I want any trace of them brought to me!” Terence shouted to the assembled servants and elves. They dispersed quickly and he sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands. Fucking hell, how had things gone so wrong so quickly?

He looked up at a soft tug on his trousers. “Sir, Pitty knows where they is.”

Terence looked up and pinned the elf with a sharp glare. “Where?”

The elf wrung his hands and looked about ready to bash his head into the floor. Terence grabbed the front of the dirty tea towel and shook him hard. “Punish yourself later, tell me where they are!”

“The dungeon,” the terrified elf whispered, squeaking as Terence released the front of his clothing. “Mistress Greengrass forbade me to tell, sir.”

“She isn’t Mistress here yet,” Terence growled, stomping past the elf towards the kitchens and the entrance to the dungeon.

~*~

Alicia struggled to open her eyes, nearly screaming as the pain washed through her once again. “Katie?” she rasped into the darkness, praying to hear her voice. Silence greeted her call and she began to sob softly, the chains binding her to the wall the only thing holding her upright.

“Alicia?”

Her head rose sharply as the door to the cell scraped open. Hands reached for her, opening the shackles and gathering her close. _Terence_ He’d come to save her. “I’m here, baby,” he whispered, hefting her slight form into his arms and stalking quickly out of the cell and up the stairs.

He set her gently on the large dining table, wincing slightly as the light highlighted every bruise and cut. Her lip was swollen to nearly twice it’s size, both eyes blackened and bruised, her cheekbone slipping slightly in the socket.

“Katie,” she moaned softly, curling up into a fetal position on the table.

He cast several healing spells to ease her pain, but the broken bones were beyond him. Spinning around, he motioned for the cook. “Floo the healers, I want someone here immediately,” he snapped, turning back around to Alicia.

“Baby, you have to tell me what happened,” he said softly, brushing her hair gently away from her forehead.

“She came and took Katie,” Alicia whispered brokenly, her body shaking with sobs.

A trio of healers came bursting into the room, pushing him out of the way and beginning to work. They settled her on a stretcher, the head mediwizard pulling Terence aside. “Where can we work that we’ll be uninterrupted?”

“I’ll show you,” he said, leading them out of the dining room and up to the small tower room that Alicia had been living in. They laid her carefully in the bed and began to pour potions down her throat, wands moving continuously over her body.

Two hours later, she lay in the bed, the blankets tucked up to her chin. She was nearly as pale as the white sheets she lay on, her hair laying on the pillow in thick, inky waves.

Terence sat next to the bed in a chair, his eyes glued to the bed. He’d not left her side other than to see if he could contact Marcus. So far he’d had no luck. Katie was gone and he had no idea where Marcus was.

The door opened and Adrian stuck his head inside. Terence rose and walked over to him, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. “It’s bad, Ade. Daphne took Katie somewhere and left Alicia for dead and then portkeyed out of here before I could get anything out of her. I don’t know where the hell Marcus is or even where to start looking for Katie.”

Adrian nodded. “Brown had a vision and it was about Katie. Wherever she is, we have to find her quickly; she’s going to be sold to the highest bidder.”


	9. C'mon scarhead, I want to finish this

“Harry! Malfoy and a whole horde of Death Eaters are on our front step!” Ron cried, racing into the room. He spun around slowly, seeing Marcus. His mouth opened soundlessly and he backpedaled, scrabbling for his wand.

“Fuck!” Harry shouted, grabbing his wand, stepping in between them. He turned to Marcus. “He must have followed you,” he said accusingly.

“The fuck he did! Malfoy’s been after you since the day this whole thing started. If he takes you out, Voldemort lives forever,” Marcus growled, pulling his wand. “Let’s go finish this twat off once and for all.”

Harry pushed Ron out of the room ahead of him, not bothering to see if Marcus really meant what he said. He had other things to worry about.

“Potter! I know you’re in there!” Malfoy called loudly, twenty or so black robed figures fanned out behind him. Malfoy stood with his arms folded across his chest, his patrician features twisted into a mask of hatred. “Come on Scarhead, I want to finish this, Ginny’s waiting for me to take her home and fuck her once we’re done.”

Ron snarled inarticulately and leapt forward, Hermione and Dean barely managing to hold him at bay. Malfoy saw him and laughed, reaching backwards. A dark robed figure stepped forward, thick ginger hair spilling down her shoulders. Ginny stared at her brother across the small clearing, her brown eyes glittering.

Hermione gasped, her grip on Ron faltering. Malfoy raised his hand, pumping his fist in the air. Seconds later, curses and jets of brightly colored light began crisscrossing the clearing.

Marcus stood in the doorway, watching the battle. He’d replaced the glamour spell that he wore when he was around Harry and his little band of rebels. Slipping carefully around the clearing, he found Ginny and grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly behind a tree.

“What the fuck is going on here?” he grated harshly, removing the glamour spell.

She shrugged, her face flushed with the heady rush of power. “Malfoy wanted to bring Harry to our Lord, in atonement for his last fuckup with Lavender Brown.”

“This I do not need right now,” Marcus spat, stepping back from her and recasting the glamour. “Keep him under control or kill him, I don’t care, but take care of this,” he said firmly.

Ginny nodded, and her eyes meeting his before she melted back into the battle.

Marcus stepped back into the fray, coming up behind Malfoy. His eyes met Ginny’s and she smiled ferally. Finally, she’d be free of the bastard. Ginny reached out, pushing hard against Malfoy’s chest as Marcus sent the spell forward. Harsh, green light flared around him and he fell to the ground, unmoving.

“Ginny!” Hermione shouted. Ginny spun around, seeing Ron aiming his wand at her. She ducked and fired a stunning spell at her brother, watching him crumple to the ground.

A figure moved behind Ginny, raising a wand. Dean Thomas stared at his former girlfriend, his face a mask of icy hatred. Adrian moved behind her, his wand rising even as Hermione raced forward, pushing Ginny out of the way.

Hermione stumbled, her brown eyes meeting Adrian’s blue ones as the spell left his wand. Cold blue fire surrounded her and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

~*~

 _“No, Hermione no!”_

 _The words echoed through her head and she froze, seeing not the walls of her room, but a clearing, filled with shouts and bodies, black robed figures and people she knew as friends._

 _Raw pain filled her and she closed her eyes. She slumped to the floor, the emotional flood nearly overwhelming her senses. She could feel everything he was feeling, everything he kept bottled up inside._

 _“No! Damn you!” Lavender screamed into the empty room. She pushed back against the flood, trying to close the link they shared. The emotional overload slowed momentarily before coming back with a vengeance, flooding her mind._

 _It was too much and her body shut down, sending her into blessed oblivion._

 _~*~_

Ginny stood with the others, her eyes sweeping the body strewn clearing. Four figures stood with her, the only ones left of the group that had come with Malfoy.

Adrian’s voice echoed in the silence. “Apparate, now!” Five loud pops sounded as they left, Marcus staring hard at Harry before he disappeared.

Adrian and Marcus appeared in the foyer of Flint Castle, staring grimly at each other. Today shouldn’t have happened and there would be a price to pay, the only question being when it came due.

Adrian stared hard at Marcus. He had to tell him about Katie, but he couldn’t find the words. Marcus had turned, his foot on the stairs when Adrian finally spoke. “Katie’s gone.”

His friend spun around, his face blank. “Gone?”

Adrian sighed, the story spilling out. Marcus’s face got pale but he didn’t interrupt until Adrian was done speaking. “Daphne will pay,” he said flatly, storming up the stairs. Adrian shook his head; things had just gone from bad to worse.

 _~*~_

The door opened and Lavender leapt up, her hands curled into fists. Adrian stepped inside, shutting and locking the door carefully. She was nearly shaking with rage and he turned around, looking at her curiously.

“What’s your problem?” he snapped irritably, unbuttoning the thick black robe he wore and letting it fall to the floor.

“You killed her!” she spat, racing at him, her hands curled into claws. “You killed my friend, you fucking bastard!”

He caught her wrists, barely managing to hold her back. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he shouted, forcing her back. Lavender fell to the floor, glaring up at him with hate filled eyes.

“I felt what you felt, I saw what you saw! Whatever you did to me, make it fucking stop, because I don’t want to be connected to you!” She pulled herself to her feet, her chest heaving. She stalked towards him once more, her voice dripping venom. “I don’t want to feel your pain; I don’t want to feel your remorse! I fucking hate you!”

Leaping towards him, her nails raked down his cheek, opening the deep runnels she’d made before. He smacked aside her hand, towering over her, his rage cloaking him like a black cloud. “I didn’t do _anything_ to you, you psychotic bitch! You’re the one with the Gypsy blood, who’s to say you didn’t open whatever you felt between us to find a way to hurt me?”

She gasped, launching herself at him once more, clawing and beating her fists against any part of him she could reach, inarticulate snarls of rage spewing from her mouth.

They struggled, pacing back and forth across the room until Lavender fell backwards tripping over the bed. She lay sprawled out and the look in Adrian’s eyes turned feral. She scrabbled backwards, but he caught her ankle and jerked her back, his mouth covering hers in a heated, bruising kiss.

She struggled against him, her fists pummeling his chest as his mouth moved over hers, his lips prying hers apart, tongue driving inside. His body lay atop hers, his hips rocking against her center.

The connection between them flared to life and her mind was flooded with raw, primal lust. Desire coiled in her stomach and she moaned low in her throat, her hands curling into his shirt, pulling him closer.

Their clothing disappeared in a flurry of rips and tears, mouths fighting for dominance as they clawed and punished the other. Her legs opened wider and she fumbled between their bodies, shoving his boxers down his hips, her hand closing around his cock.

Adrian broke the kiss, staring down at her with wild, lust filled eyes. Lavender stared back, her lips curling into a feral grin. “Fuck me, Pucey,” she said in a low, raw voice, her hand stroking over his cock.

He groaned, pushing her hand out of the way before surging against her, his cock filling her, stretching her tight sheath. It was raw and powerful, the emotions tumbling through them over the shared link. Lavender could feel what he felt and it magnified the feelings a thousandfold.

His hips jerked against hers, his mouth open in a silent scream as she closed around him, her pussy fluttering around his swollen cock. Her fingers threaded into his hair, jerking him towards her, their mouths meeting in a fiery kiss.

He pulled back and the magic crackled between them, sparks flying in the still air as he fucked her, bracing his hands on the bed and pushing her deeply against the mattress.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he groaned, hips spasming as he came hard.

“Yes!” she shrieked, her own completion rushing through her, bliss searing along her nerve endings, black fog encroaching as the pleasure rose to mind numbing levels. The link snapped closed and he blinked, the feeling of being in two bodies disappearing as quickly as it’d appeared.

He pulled out of her, closing himself off as he jerked on his pants, raking his hand through his hair. _Fuck!_ This wasn’t supposed to happen, not again! He turned to look at her, sprawled wantonly on the bed, her eyes closed, her thighs sticky with his seed.

Her eyes snapped open and she rolled her head to look at him. “I still hate you,” she said, her voice thick and husky.

His shoulders slumped and he raked his hand through his hair. “The feeling’s mutual, sweetheart.” He opened the door and stalked out, slamming it hard behind him.

~*~

“Move, you imbecile!” Lavender stood behind Adrian, prodding him in the back.

He turned around and glared at her. “What?”

She rolled her eyes, pushing past both him and Terence. “Men, honestly! Do you not know I’m trained as an apprentice healer as well?” She made her way quickly to Alicia’s side, lifting her wrist and counting silently under her breath.

Terence frowned, his gaze darting between Adrian and Lavender. “What the fuck is she doing here?”

Adrian shrugged. “Marcus wanted to talk to her.”

They both grabbed their forearms as searing pain radiated outward from the black mark on their arms. Their eyes met and a deep sense of foreboding filled them.

“Lavender,” Adrian said, wincing as he pulled his shirt back down over his throbbing arm. “Stay here with her and for Circe’s sake, don’t let anyone see you. We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

She turned to face him, her eyes shrewd. “Where are you going?”

Terence stared at her, his eyes flicking to Alicia. “Just do as you’re told, slave,” he sneered.

She bristled, her hands going to her hips. “I am **no one’s** slave,” she hissed angrily.

Adrian grabbed his arm and jerked him out of the room, closing the door behind them. He pulled his wand and set wards that would only allow him and Ter to cross the doorway. Only when he was finished did he turn to face Terence, his face impassive. “You never fucking learn, do you?” he asked. “Go ahead and I’ll follow, I need to speak to Gimli about taking care of them.”

Terence stared in shocked silence. What the fuck had he done now? He shook his head and pulled his wand, Apparating to the Dark Lord’s Castle.

Adrian raced down the steps, grabbing the first elf he saw and giving it a message to relay to Gimli. Pulling his wand, he stared hard at the elf. “Tell him and no one else or I’ll burn your ears off.”

The elf squeaked and disappeared with a pop right before Adrian Apparated.

~*~

“Alicia? Can you hear me?” Lavender asked softly. The other girl stirred and moaned softly, her eyes fluttering open. “Sh, don’t talk, let me,” Lavender said softly, reaching for the soft cloth beside the bed and gently wiping the sweat from her brow. “Do you remember anything that happened?”

Alicia nodded, biting her lip as she struggled to sit up. It hurt everywhere. They’d used healing spells, but the Cruciatus took a long time to recover from. Pain still throbbed dully in her bones.

Lavender held her upright and reached for the cup of water, holding it steady as Alicia took a deep swallow. Exhausted, she leaned back against the pillows, tears streaming down her face. “I’m going to try something, and if it hurts, or is too intense, I’ll stop immediately, ok?”

Alicia nodded and closed her eyes as Lavender placed one hand over her temple and the other on the back of her neck. Her fingers were cool and light and Alicia let out the breath she’d been holding. “Now, just close your eyes and try to relax, I’m going to put you into a trance, so you won’t have to experience it again.”

Lavender waited until Alicia had relaxed and whispered a spell under her breath. A few minutes later, the only sound in the still room was the even sound of her breathing. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Lavender closed her eyes and probed gently.

 _“Are you finished defying me, slave?” Daphne taunted, waving her wand, Katie’s limbs seizing wildly as the curse spread through her. Blood speckled spittle flew from her lips as her head bounced off of the floor._

 _Daphne laughed, stopping the curse. “He’s mine, and I’ll be damned if you’re going to try to take him,” she hissed, stepping closer to Katie, jerking her head up hard by her hair. “You’re going to die for trying.”_

 _Dropping her, she stood and clapped her hands together. Vincent Crabbe looked at her and bowed, moving towards the bed and pulling the covers down. Daphne strutted towards it, stripping off her clothing quickly, tossing her lacy black knickers towards him. “Now,” she said imperiously, settling herself on the bed._

 _He lumbered towards her, crawling between her thighs. His head dipped, tongue sliding over her slick folds. Her hands tightened in the bedcovers and she moaned, clamping her thighs tightly together. “Yes, use your tongue more,” she directed._

 _Alicia watched with glazed eyes as Crabbe brought Daphne to a screaming completion. Bile rose in her throat as Daphne patted him on the head and let him lick her clean._

 _Daphne rose from the bed, stretching languidly. “Nothing like a spot of torture to start the day,” she said, winking at Crabbe._

 _The large man laughed, his face splitting into a wide grin. “Yes, Mistress,” he chortled._

 _Alicia moaned, struggling against being sick at what she’d just witnessed. Daphne watched her as she dressed, a satisfied smile tugging at her lips as the other woman crawled across the floor towards where Katie lay, unmoving._

 _“Take her to the dungeon,” Daphne said, kicking at Alicia with the tip of one stiletto heeled boot. “I’m finished with her and the creatures down there will finish her off before they find her.”_

 _Crabbe grunted and jerked Alicia to her feet roughly, her head lolling on her neck. Pain radiated through her body and every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. He carried her down to the dungeons, dropping her heavily onto the stone floor of a cell far in the back, much further away from the doors than she’d been the first time she’d been sent here._

 _He crouched down, staring at her with undisguised lust. “Too bad she’d kill me if I touched you; we could have had fun, pretty girl.”_

 _Alicia moaned and vomited on his shoes. He rose quickly and kicked her hard in the stomach, wiping the sickness on her ripped and torn tunic. “Stupid bitch, you shouldn’t have done that!” He stepped back and stared at her through the bars. “I’m not locking you in, the creatures don’t like to have to work for their food,” he said, grinning maniacally before lumbering off._

Lavender sat back, gently removing her hands from Alicia’s head. She was sick to her stomach from what she’d seen; she couldn’t imagine what Alicia felt, having lived through it. Alicia stirred and Lavender reached for the glass of water, tilting it towards her lips, helping her drink.

“You saw it all, didn’t you,” Alicia said softly.

Lavender nodded, her face stoic. “You did nothing wrong, Alicia.”

Alicia sighed, burying her face in her hands. “That doesn’t change the fact that Katie’s still missing, does it?”


	10. Keeping it together

Terence walked through the Castle, struggling to keep his thoughts tightly controlled. One never knew what sort you’d run into here and it was best for everyone if he didn’t reveal the extent of his feelings for Alicia. He kept his eyes straight ahead, trying to ignore the cavorting of the Death Eaters on either side of the long, red runner.

A high pitched scream echoed through the chamber and he tried to ignore it, but the muted whispering drew his attention like a moth to a flame. Turning his head, his eyes widened at the sight of a beaten and bloody woman tied to a wooden wheel mounted on the wall, three hooded men standing before her, each holding a long pike with a flame on the end. They took turns poking her as the wheel spun. She looked vaguely familiar, most likely it was someone he’d gone to school with, back before the world turned upside down.

Fighting back the urge to gag, he swung his gaze forward once more and carefully schooled his features. Stopping before the massive wooden door, he folded his arms across his chest and stared at the helmeted guard. “I’ve been summoned.”

The guard nodded and pointed to a small, wooden chair. Terence sighed and sat down, trying to ignore the broken slats digging into his back. Adrian walked up a few minutes later and was directed inside immediately. Terence’s insides turned to water as he sat and waited.

~*~

Voldemort sat in the throne chair, staring at Marcus. Adrian was tied to a pillar just off to the side, in full view of both men. Marcus kept his expression neutral, but inside he was seething. He forced the rage and pain into a tight corner of his mind and locked it down

“Marcus, you disappoint me,” Voldemort said, tapping his hands on his chair. “I’d thought you’d be able to keep Draco in line. Instead, he goes off after Potter on his own and ends up dead.”

Marcus wisely kept silent, knowing that any defense would be adding fuel to the fire simmering in the slitted red eyes. A movement caught his attention and he watched as Ginny moved forward, draping herself over the arm of the throne chair. “You know there was no controlling Draco, my lord,” she said, her eyes glittering. “He wanted Potter; he wanted to be the one to bring him to you.”

Voldemort relaxed back against the deep red velvet cushions, his hand idly stroking her bare thigh. “You are right, pet. He was much like his father, far too single minded for his own good. However, that does not change the fact that Marcus here was his superior, and Potter got away…again.”

Ginny’s eyes met Marcus’s before she leaned forward, the neckline of her nearly sheer robes gaping, drawing Voldemort’s attention. “Hermione Granger is dead, my lord,” she purred, her hand trailing across his cheek.

Voldemort smiled, his pale white flesh stretching over his wide face, the gesture painful to watch. “Pity, I would have liked to have seen that. Was it painful?”

“I imagine it was, she died with a shocked look on her face, right at my feet,” Ginny said, a feral grin on her face. Her gaze flicked to Marcus and then to Adrian, both standing silently, watching. Marcus knew this had to be killing Adrian, but the other man stood silently, the bonds on him slack.

Voldemort turned to stare at Marcus. “Who released the curse?”

Marcus groaned inwardly as Adrian seemed to slump, folding inward on himself. “I did, my lord,” Adrian said, his voice barely audible.

Voldemort rose, seeming to glide over the steps of the dais to stand before Adrian. “You?”

Adrian nodded wordlessly. Ginny rose from her perch on the chair. “My lord-”

Voldemort held up his hand, silencing her immediately. He stared at Adrian with those sunken red eyes, seeming to bore straight into his soul. He began to laugh suddenly, the dry sound like nails across a chalkboard. “You cared for the mudblood,” he said finally, stepping back and steepling his hands. “This must be punished.” His wand flicked sharply, the curse a sibilant hiss from his lips. “Crucio!”

Adrian jerked against the bonds as the curse spread over him, pain in endless, radiating waves coursing through his body. His teeth ground together and his eyes rolled back in his head as Voldemort’s wand twitched, prolonging the pain. Voldemort laughed and strolled back over to stand in front of Marcus.

“And now, as a reminder that you answer to me and only me, I’m going to take from your second the one thing he values above all else…his looks. We’ll see how much the mudbloods like him then, hmm?” The wand rose again, a sickly burst of green light emanating from the tip as he murmured the words of the hex. A thick line stitched itself down Adrian’s face, from right above his right eye, over the lid, down to his cheek, the skin melting in on itself, running in thick, oily rivulets. He screamed as his flesh was eaten by the acid hex, his eye as ruined as the rest of his face.

He slumped against the bindings, soft sobs echoing from his throat. His face was on fire and he could feel a distant pain, mirroring his anguish.

Marcus stood steadfast, fighting nausea as he watched his friend. Voldemort smiled once more, turning back to face Marcus. “You shall be punished as well. I don’t tolerate disobedience, a lesson you will understand completely before this night is through,” he said, his voice like a Banshee’s, high and thin and exceedingly painful on the ears.

His eyes flicked to the door. “Summon Higgs.”

~*~

The doors opened and Terence rose slowly, apprehension clenching tightly in his stomach. His face closed off as a tall, brunette witch stepped through the black doors, smirking at him.

“Higgs, so lovely to see you again, sweetums,” Daphne said, licking her lips and flipping her hair back over her shoulders.

“I’m going to kill you one of these days, Greengrass, count on it,” Terence hissed, his body tense.

“I’ll make sure to note it in my calendar,” she replied, winking at him. Her head turned, attention caught by the screaming of the pale blonde woman on the circular rack. “See what happens to those that disobey? Poor little Lovegood, wouldn’t quit publishing that rag of a newspaper, spreading her lies.”

Terence glanced over and fought revulsion as one of the men slid his pike into the soft flesh of the woman’s stomach, leaving a gaping, red wound. “You’re one sick bitch, you know that?” he snarled, looking away from the macabre scene to glare at his companion. “I don’t know what the hell Marcus was thinking, chaining himself to you for the rest of his life.”

Daphne’s head spun around and she pinned him with a sharp glare. “Marcus knows what’s good for him. Pity he’s been protecting you from the real world all these years, you’d do good to learn that lesson as well.”

Terence leapt towards her, his hands outstretched and Daphne laughed, her wand appearing in her hand. He dropped to the floor, writhing in pain as the Cruciatus Curse seared through him. “Careful pet, someone might think you don’t like me,” Daphne purred, squatting down before him as she released the spell. “Now, you really must play nice, our Lord doesn’t like wizards that don’t toe the line.”

She rose, catlike and slinked back into the chamber. “Come, your presence is required in the throne room.”

Terence rolled to his knees, trying to force air back into his lungs. There wasn’t a place on his body that didn’t ache, aftershocks of pain still coursing through him as he struggled to rise. Two gargantuan trolls moved behind him and grasped under his arms, dragging him into the chamber.

~*~

“Lavender, what is it? What’s wrong?” Alicia cried as the other woman suddenly screamed in pain, clutching her face.

Lavender was beyond hearing, connected to Adrian so closely that it was like they were two souls in the same body. She felt the acid melting her skin, knew that her face and eye were ruined forever. Another unearthly wail broke free and then the connection broke. Lavender slumped to the floor, struggling for breath. Her hand moved over her face, feeling not the deep runnels of melted flesh, but smooth skin. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting her vision to be halved, but finding it intact.

“Lavender!” Alicia shouted once more, flipping back the covers and racing over to where she lay. “Merlin, what happened?”

Tears filled her eyes as she struggled to sit up. Raising her head, her gaze met Alicia’s and she shook her head. “Adrian,” she whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

~*~

“Get up, slave, what do you think you are, a Pureblood?”

Katie blinked and grunted in pain as a booted foot connected with her bruised and tender ribs. She curled into a fetal position, trying to protect herself. A heavy hand reached down and grabbed her by the top of her head, jerking on her hair to pull her to her feet. “I said stand up, you lazy bitch,” the coarse voice hissed in her ear. Katie swayed on her feet, staring at a short, fat redhead with pockmarked skin and fetid breath. “No loafing ‘round here, at least not fer the likes o’ you.”

A mop was shoved into her hand and with a hearty push, Katie was propelled into the next room, falling painfully on her knees to the flagstone floor. “Mop it till it shines, slave.”

Tears filled her eyes as she rose once more, blood running down from her scraped knees. Straightening her shoulders, she swiped at the tears on her cheeks with the back of her hand. They wouldn’t break her. She was made of sterner stuff than they could even imagine.


	11. Ooph

“I said, leave me the fuck alone!” The plate followed the cup against the stone wall, broken crockery raining down onto the floor. Adrian turned his head back towards the wall, shutting down once more.

“Fine, be that way,” Lavender fumed, waving her wand and gathering up the broken pieces and directing them towards the rubbish bin. “Stay in here and feel sorry for yourself, I don’t care anymore!”

She spun on her heel, the door slamming heavily behind her.

“What else is there for me to do?” he whispered to the empty room.

~*~

“You have to find her!”

Marcus looked up at the distraught woman standing before his desk and arched his brow. He set aside the papers he’d been studying and leaned back, folding his arms across his chest. “And what makes you think I haven’t been trying to do just that, Spinnet?” he asked coolly.

She began to pace, raking her hands through her short hair at every turn. “I know you’ve been trying, but it’s not enough! I was there; I saw what Greengrass did to her!”

He stood up suddenly, the chair toppling over behind him, his face mottled with rage. Alicia stopped short and shrank back, cold, icy fingers of fear prickling along her back. “You forget your place, slave,” he said, staring at her with flat, dark eyes.

The fear was still there, but it was slowly and surely being replaced by a white hot rage. Straightening her shoulders, she stared at him. “She trusted you to keep her safe.”

“Then she was a fool,” he spat, turning around and picking up his chair. Her next words made him freeze.

“She loves you.”

The chair legs snapped beneath his hands and Alicia jumped as the pieces fell to the floor. She didn’t wait to see his face, turning and racing out of the room as fast as her battered body would let her. He spun around, one heavy hand sweeping across his desk, scattering the papers and paraphernalia across the room. Dropping to his knees, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he rocked back and forth, screaming wordlessly with rage.

~*~

“Oof!”

Alicia bounced backwards as strong hands wrapped around her upper arms, holding her steady. She stammered an apology as she looked up, meeting slumberous dark eyes.

“Going somewhere, Spinnet?” Terence drawled, folding his arms across his chest and staring down at her.

“Yes, anywhere that you aren’t,” she said, drawing herself up to her full height and staring back defiantly. She’d had just about enough bullshit today and Terence Higgs was the last person she wanted to spend time with.

He chuckled, the mirthless sound sending a frisson of trepidation dancing down her spine. He moved closer, his hand trailing down her bare arm. Alicia jerked away, wincing as her sore muscles protested the sharp movement. “You don’t really mean that, do you sweets?”

“What are you on about, Higgs?” she spat, backing away and frowning. “I told you before, what happened between us was a mistake, not one I’m wanting to repeat.”

He followed her, his eyes never leaving her face. His stare unnerved her, making her feel like a choice piece of meat, just waiting to be devoured. “I think you’re lying, _Alicia_ ,” he all but purred, caging her against the wall with his arms. “I know you want me, it’s written all over your face. Your mouth may be able to lie to me, but your body can’t.”

His hips brushed against her and she shrank backwards, wincing in pain as her bruised body protested. Her hands rose, pushing against his chest, trying to fend him off. “No, not like this.”

A hideous scream echoed down the hallway, raising the hairs on both of their arms. Alicia seized the opportunity and pulled open the door behind her, disappearing behind it, twisting the lock firmly.

Terence slammed his fist into the wall as the last vestiges of the scream died away. “This isn’t over, pet,” he said to the closed door before spinning on his heel, stalking down the hallway.

~*~

Lavender backed out of the room, shutting the door much harder than need be. “Bloody git, it’s only a scar, at least he’s still alive,” she murmured under her breath as she walked down the hall.

“Lavender Brown.”

She looked up, startled to find Terence Higgs leaning against the stones of the hallway, staring at her. His tone had been mild, but the look in his eyes was anything but. He pushed off of the wall and walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her face.

“Higgs.”

“I think we’re better acquainted than that, aren’t we pet?” he drawled, winking at her.

“No, I don’t believe we are, _Higgs_ ,” she returned coolly.

He chuckled and drew his hand along the edge of her jawline, clucking his tongue. “Such fire, and of course, stunningly beautiful as well. I think I’d like to burn myself with you, pet.”

She stiffened as his words sunk in. Of all the nerve! Swatting his hand away, she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. “I wouldn’t touch you if you were the last man on earth.”

“That could be arranged, pet,” he said, giving her another lecherous smile.

“You’re mad,” she hissed.

“Possibly,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I want to fuck you.”

Her eyes widened and her hand cracked soundly across his cheek. Raising his hand, he rubbed the red mark absently, his eyes glittering. “Hurt me some more,” he whispered silkily, pressing her back against the wall.

His body was covering hers completely, his hips rubbing against her suggestively. Bile roiled in her stomach as she fought his hold, lashing out with nails and feet.

Twisting her body, she managed to get her hand between their bodies and she grabbed at his crotch, twisting viciously as her fingers closed around his hardening cock. “Fuck this, you bastard!” she screamed, shoving him backwards forcefully as he doubled over.

Scrambling backwards, she turned and ran flat out down the hallway, leaving Terence writhing on the floor in agony.

~*~

Marcus looked up, dazed. He had no idea how long he’d been rocking on the floor, but his throat was raw and his knees hurt like fucking hell. Standing up slowly, he grabbed onto the edge of the desk, pulling himself the rest of the way up.

Slumping in the chair, he leaned back, closing his eyes. _Katie._ Her image was imprinted on his eyelids: a soft fall of honey blonde hair spilling over her shoulders, china blue eyes and peaches and cream skin.

His eyes snapped open and he growled in frustration, looking for something to throw. As he looked up, he froze. The mirror on the opposite wall was completely fogged over, five words written in the mist. _I know where she is._

Shaking his head, he bent over, searching for his wand in the mess on the floor. Finding it finally, buried under a pile of parchments, he raced from the room.


	12. It was my fault!

Marcus frowned as the house elf finished its tale. “Get me Higgs.” The elf bowed and nearly ran from the room, wringing its long fingered hands worriedly.

Ten long minutes later, Terence stepped into the office, smiling hesitantly. “Gimli said you needed to see me?”

Marcus inclined his head towards the chair in front of the desk. “Sit.”

Terence’s smile disappeared as he sat in the chair.

“Any particular reason you tried to rape Lavender Brown?” Marcus said without preamble.

“I don’t rape women, Marcus. You know that,” Terence replied, examining his fingernails and shrugging. “I don’t know what you’ve been told, but I never touched her.”

Marcus slammed his fist down onto the desktop, making Terence jump. “Listen to me, and listen well. Keep your hands and your knob far away from Lavender Brown. She’s not a slave, nor is she available to service your needs. For that matter, stay the fuck away from all of my slaves, I don’t need the aggravation. If you disobey me, you can go live in that drafty manor house that your father left you and fend for yourself, understand?”

Terence’s face was pale and he nodded slowly, his eyes darkening with banked rage. “Perfectly,” he snapped, standing up and staring at Marcus. “Is there anything else you require of me?”

“Yes, one thing. Obliviate!” Marcus stared at him impassively as he methodically stripped his memories of Lavender Brown and his time at Flint Manor. When he was finished, Higgs was staring at him slack jawed. “Go find something to keep yourself busy,” Marcus said, waving his hand, dismissing him.

“Yes, sir,” Terence muttered under his breath, his hands clenching and unclenching tightly.

~*~

“C’mere.”

The brunette girl looked up, turning around to find Terence staring at her, a lazy smile on his face. She smiled hesitantly and straightened fully. “Pardon, sir?”

“I said, c’mere,” he replied, pushing up off the wall and walking towards her, his eyes roving slowly over her curvaceous body. She wasn’t his normal type, but she had tits that would more than fill his hands, and long legs that would wrap around his waist as he buried himself in her wet heat.

“Sir?”

“What’s your name, luv?” he asked, his hand sliding along her rounded hip to cup her ass and pull her closer.

“Maggie, sir,” she said breathily, tipping her head back to look up at him.

“Well Maggie, how about you and I get to know each other better,” Terence said, grinning sinfully.

She giggled, trailing her hand up his chest. “I’d like that, sir.”

He grasped her hand, leading her back down the hallway. Pushing open the door of the first room he saw, he pulled her inside, lips covering hers as he backed her against the door, his hand sliding up her thigh.

She moaned low in her throat, opening her legs wide as his hand found the damp curls between her legs, stroking lightly.

“Suck my cock, Maggie,” he breathed in her ear as she unfastened his trousers, pushing them down his hips.

“Yes,” she breathed, sinking to her knees and grasping his cock. She looked up as her hand curled around it, licking the tip. She sucked it into her mouth, moving up and down the semi-erect shaft quickly, her tongue gliding over the soft skin.

His hands fisted in her hair as he thrust against her, his eyes closed tightly.

Images began to assault him, playing in a horrific, repeating loop against his eyelids. Marcus tied to the pole, Terence holding the wand and screaming curses at him, watching silently as he writhed against the bonds. Marcus lying on the ground, curled into a fetal position, his skin sweaty and pale as his body jerked to the movement of Terence’s wand.

He jerked away, turning around and retching. Maggie scrambled to her feet, her eyes wide with fear and disgust. “Sir?” she asked hesitantly, pressing back against the wall.

“Out!” Terence shouted hoarsely, dragging the back of his hand against his mouth, glaring at her. “Get the fuck out of here!”

She pulled open the door and fled, her rough shoes slapping against the stones as she raced down the hallway. Terence slumped to the floor, nausea rising in his throat again.

~*~

“Get your lazy arse out of that bed, I need you.”

Adrian’s head turned, regarding Marcus out of his good eye. “For what? I’m useless now.”

Marcus strode over and kicked the bedframe. “The fuck you are! Your eye was injured, not your body, Adrian. I need you, Ter is completely fucked up by what happened at the Castle, and there’s no one else I trust.”

Adrian jumped as the bed shook. “Look at me!” he shouted, tossing back the bedcovers. “You haven’t looked me in the eye once since this happened!” He leapt out of the bed, grasping the front of Marcus’s shirt, shaking him hard. “Look at me,” he repeated brokenly.

Marcus looked everywhere but directly at his friend’s ruined face. He just couldn’t look at the scar without guilt searing through him. It was his fault that Adrian was scarred; it was his fault that Katie was missing, his fault that Ter was fucked in the head. “I…I can’t, Ade,” he said finally.

Adrian released him in disgust. “I must be even more horrific than I thought,” he whispered, sinking down into the chair before the fire.

“It’s not that, fuck no!”

Adrian held up his hand, shaking his head. “You’re my best friend, the person I trust most in the world, and you can’t even stomach the sight of my face. How do you think the rest of the world is going to react?”

Marcus cursed under his breath. “It’s my fault,” he said, almost too softly for Adrian to hear.

“What?”

Marcus finally looked at him, sorrow and regret mingling in his expression. “It’s my fault this happened, everything that’s happened…”

“The fuck it is!” The fist coming towards Marcus’s cheek caught him by surprise, sending him staggering backwards. Adrian launched himself towards Marcus once more, fists flying.

“Adrian, stop!” Marcus shouted, ducking out of the way of another wild punch. He threw his arms around Adrian’s waist, lifting the smaller man into the air. “Calm the fuck down!” Adrian landed another punch to Marcus’s midsection, making him grunt with pain.

“Don’t you dare feel guilty for what happened!” Adrian shouted, backpedaling. He stood facing Marcus, shaking with rage. “Don’t you dare!”

“It was my fault, it should have been me!” Marcus shouted in return.

“I killed her, dammit! It was my fault!”

The door banged open, Lavender skidding to a halt before them. “What the hell is going on? I could hear you all the way up in the tower!”

“Get out!”

Lavender spun to face Adrian fully. “No,” she said, her attention focused solely on him. “This is the most life you’ve shown in a week. If I’d have known that a good argument would have gotten you out of bed, I’d have started yelling at you sooner.”

“I’d have moved just to shut you up, you foul harpy!” Adrian snarled, his anger refocusing onto Lavender.

She arched her brow at him, giving him a disgusted look. “Promises, promises.”

Marcus stared at them and then strode to the door, speaking over his shoulder. “Adrian, you’re in charge. If you need me, I’ll be at Zabini’s.”

Terence straightened and raced down the hallway. They didn’t think he was able to take care of himself? He’d show them, he’d show them all when he was the one that rescued Katie.

~*~

“I want things to go smoothly, no fuck ups,” Daphne said, stroking the thin whip she held lovingly.

The majordomo paled, nodding jerkily. “Everything is in place, the guests have arrived and the bidding will start as soon as you are ready.”

“Excellent, the sooner we get this matter taken care of, the sooner I can get on with my wedding plans,” Daphne said, smiling evilly. “I don’t want any distractions for my groom.” Her gaze flicked to where Crabbe stood, guarding the doorway. “If there are any problems, you’ll be dealing with him,” she said, giving the quaking man before her another oily smile. “Run along now.”

The majordomo backpedaled quickly before turning and running flat out down the hall away from her, Daphne’s laughter echoing in his ears.

Strolling over to where Crabbe stood, she laid the whip against his shoulder and slid it down his arm. “Everything is in place, I want no interruptions, understand?”

The huge, hulking man nodded, his pig-like eyes scanning the courtyard of Zabini’s Auction House once more. “Edgecombe was looking for you,” he grunted, jerking his head towards the far door.

Daphne gave him one last pat with the whip before sauntering down the hallway and disappearing behind the carved, oak door.

~*~

“What the fuck is going on here?” Blaise stared at the milling crowds filling the largest of the bidding rooms. “There was nothing planned for this evening.”

Pansy shrugged her delicate shoulders, taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and sipping it. “Whatever is being sold, they’re using the top drawer stuff, this is Cristal.”

“Fuck,” Blaise spat, stomping towards the back room, muttering under his breath. Couldn’t anything go right?

~*~

“You’ve made sure only the people on the list are in the back room?” Daphne said, taking a delicate sip from the champagne flute the other woman handed her.

“Of course, you don’t believe I’d wish to cross you, do you now?” Marietta Edgecombe said, giving her former yearmate a brittle smile. “Your…displeasure is legendary, Daphne.”

Daphne laughed throatily, downing the last of the champagne and setting the glass aside. “Just make sure everything goes according to plan, and you have nothing to worry about from me.” She sauntered to the door and pulled it open, winking at the blonde woman before striding through it, her stiletto heels tapping on the stone floor.


	13. Hosting a debacle

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome.” Several robed and masked patrons found their seats as the host took to the stage, deep red curtains opening behind him. “This is a private auction, Galleons only please, winner to assume possession of the goods immediately.”

Several spotlights centered on the stage behind him, illuminating a bound and gagged woman, her leg spread wide and shackled to the chair legs. Long, blonde hair lay over her shoulders and fell down her back in lank waves, her head lolling against her chest.

Marietta watched from the wings, sickened beyond belief at the show before her. When she’d agreed to host this auction, she’d never dreamed what it would entail. Blaise was going to kill her if he ever found out about this. Better him than Daphne, she played for keeps.

A hand closed around her elbow, spinning her around. “Would you like to tell me what the bloody fuck is going on here tonight, Marietta?”

Her stomach plummeted to her knees as she stared into the icy blue eyes of her partner. He was incandescent with rage, staring at her, his brow arched. Summoning her courage, she straightened her shoulders, jerking her arm free. “It’s an auction, Zabini. You know, the things that pay the bills on this bloody moneypit.”

He inhaled sharply, folding his arms across his chest. “An auction I didn’t authorize, Edgecombe. I’m the senior partner, it’s my name out there on the front doors or did you happen to forget that when you agreed to host this…debacle?”

She paled, stepping back from him. “I had no choice,” she whispered, her eyes darting to where Daphne was taking her seat in the audience, flanked by Crabbe and another hulking man.

Blaise followed her gaze. “Greengrass is behind this?” he queried, exhaling the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

Marietta nodded, her hands clenching at her sides. “You and I both know it’s not healthy to deny Lord Voldemort’s chosen anything.”

Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck! This was not happening! Taking a deep breath, he scanned the audience quickly before turning back to the trembling woman beside him. “Do you know who the bidders are?”

She shook her head. “I have the list in my office, but if Daphne knew I told you, she’d kill me.”

Blaise gave her a pitying glance. “Right now, I’ve got bigger things to worry about than you. You’re a big girl, Edgecombe, it’s time to pay the piper.”

“Blaise! What do you mean?” Marietta grabbed at his arm, her spindly fingers curling into the cashmere of his sweater. “You have to help me!”

He sighed, pulling her fingers off of his arm. “No, I don’t. Do you remember back in school when Snape warned us that we’d eventually have to be responsible for our actions? It’s time you learned that lesson.” He pushed aside the curtain and descended the steps to the floor, heading towards where Daphne sat.

~*~

Terence hid in the wings on the other side of the stage, watching as Blaise walked down and squatted next to Daphne. He turned to look at Katie, silently calculating how long it would take him to get her free. He needed a diversion.

Just as he moved, a loud explosion echoed in the hallway. Smoke and debris filled the room, as the audience rose en masse, racing for the door. Terence dashed across the stage, kneeling beside Katie, aiming his wand at the bonds holding her to the chair.

He’d just finished the last one when a meaty hand clamped onto his shoulder, spinning him around. He fell backwards, his wand flying out of his hand, his eyes widening in recognition. “You!” he hissed, groping on the floor for his wand.

The mask of the smaller figure slid up, revealing smooth coffee colored skin and velvety brown eyes. It was the last thing he saw before his world went dark, a burst of bright light catching him in the chest.

~*~

Marcus scrambled across the rubble filling the entryway, holding his wand at the ready. Turning his head, he pointed silently to the two wings. Montague and Bletchley peeled off towards the right, Derrick and Bole to the left. Marcus walked forward, flanked by Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.

Pansy stepped closer. “Blaise was in the small antechamber, the one used for private auctions.” She pointed to a small staircase nearly hidden behind a tapestry. “It’s up there.”

Marcus nodded quickly. “The explosions will have bought us some time, hopefully. I want to get in and out of here as quickly as possible.”

Millicent nudged his shoulder. “I’m going to go look for Blaise, be careful, I’m sure Daphne has her lackies around.”

Marcus nodded once more, a grim expression on his face. “Noted. I’m going to kill that bitch once and for all.”

Pansy smiled wickedly. “Good, never did like her. She always thought she was better than the rest of us.”

They moved forward, Millicent moving off to a small alcove, pressing down on the arm of the cherub statue in front of it. An opening in the stone appeared and she slipped inside, the stone sliding back into place behind her.

“No sense waiting for an engraved invitation, right?” Pansy said, straightening her shoulders and gripping her wand tightly. Marcus shrugged and moved up the stairs slowly, his eyes scanning the hallway.

The door flew open, people streaming out, screaming. He flattened himself against the wall, grabbing onto Pansy’s arm and holding onto her against the crush of bodies surging against them.

Another explosion rocked the house and the screams echoing in the hallway intensified as Marcus fought against the tide, forcing his way up the stairs and into the chamber, losing his grip on Pansy as he stumbled inside.

The chamber was nearly dark, two flickering candles barely illuminating the upturned tables and chairs and the curtained stage.

“Thank Salazar!”

Marcus stumbled backwards as arms looped around his neck, a tall, lithe body pressing against him. “How did you know where to find me?”

He jerked her arms down from around his neck and shoved her back forcefully. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Daphne flipped her hair back and gave him a lascivious grin. “Thanking my _fiancé_ for rescuing me, of course,” she said, slinking back towards him.

The tip of his wand rested beneath her chin. “You are a piece of work, Greengrass,” he spat, glaring at her. “Did you really expect me to forget everything that’s happened?”

Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. “Surely you don’t mean that stupid slave? Marcus, you are going to be my husband! I won’t tolerate any other women!”

Disgust rose in his gut like a knife. “You are the most despicable human being I’ve ever had the misfortune to come across,” he said, pushing hard on his wand as she tried to step forward. The blunt tip dug into her soft skin, making her wince.

She pouted, licking her lips. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

He reached out, shoving her hard enough to make her fall, skidding across the floor on her slick leather pants, landing in a heap on the floor underneath a table. “Bitch!” Lifting his wand, he aimed it directly at her. “You have ten seconds to tell me where she is.”

Daphne began to laugh, coughing as she sat up and shook her head. “You don’t honestly think I’m going to tell you, after the trouble I went to get rid of her?”

“Nine, eight, seven…” He stared at her unblinkingly.

“She’s dead by now,” she said finally, as he neared the end of his countdown. “You’re too late.”

“Avada-”

“Wait!”

Marcus’s head whipped around, focusing on the stage and the person sitting up slowly, holding onto his side. Keeping one eye on Daphne, he began to move backwards, squinting into the gloom, trying to make out who it was.

“Marcus, it was…” Terence collapsed weakly back onto the boards, coughing wetly.

Marcus stepped up on the stage, crouching down beside his friend. “Higgs?”

“I saw…I saw…” he coughed wetly again, holding onto his stomach with one hand, leaning up with the other. “It was…Johnson.”

Marcus slung his arm around Terence, easing him back down onto the boards of the stage, shaking his head. “It can’t be, Johnson is dead.”

Daphne laughed maniacally, startling him. His head rose sharply and he glared out into the gloom. She laughed again, the sound turning into a hacking cough. “Priceless,” she gasped, nearly doubling over as the hacking consumed her. “Fucking priceless.”

The door banged open, Blaise, Pansy and Millicent surging through. Blaise moved immediately towards Daphne, grabbing her arm roughly. “I think you’ve caused enough harm for one evening, don’t you?” he growled

She tried to shake free, but Millicent’s wand sticking into her back deterred her. Turning her head, she glared at the tall brunette, her eyes flicking over her disdainfully. “You’ll pay for this, you overgrown cow.”

“I think you’ll pay for your crimes before I do,” Millicent said, smiling serenely.

Blaise laughed, winking at his wife. “Take her to the dungeons, will you love?”

She nodded, jerking hard on Daphne’s arm. Pansy moved to flank her, her wand aimed at Daphne’s head. “Make one wrong move, Greengrass, and you’ll be dead before you hit the ground.”

Daphne shook her head, glaring. “You all will pay for this, don’t you realize who I am?” she screeched.

“Set the wards extra strong,” Blaise called out as they left the chamber. He walked up to the stage and climbed up, squatting down beside Marcus. Staring at Terence, he whistled softly. “Cutting hex, it’s a miracle he’s still alive.” Marcus was performing some elemental healing spells, but the blood continued to well out of the deep slash across Terence’s midsection. Marcus’d managed to get the one across his chest down to a slow seep, his shirt soaked with blood.

Marcus turned his head. “He said it was Angelina Johnson that took her.”

Blaise sat back on his heels, frowning. “Isn’t she dead?”

“I was under the impression she was. It was Montague that took her down if I remember correctly.”

Terence coughed again, blood splattering his lips. His eyes locked onto Marcus’s face. “I swear…it was…Johnson.”


	14. You're just going to Floo in there?

Lavender pulled the door closed gently; blowing the hair that had fallen out of the high bun out of her face.

“Well, is he going to live?”

She turned to look at Marcus, carefully schooling her features. “I don’t know,” she said softly. Adrian stumbled, reaching out for the wall as the link between them opened, letting him feel all of the exhaustion and worry that was weighing on her. Her eyes darted towards him and he cleared his throat, looking away.

“What can I do?”

Lavender turned back to Marcus, shrugging her shoulders. “Someone needs to stay with him, to watch him and make sure that he doesn’t tear the sutures loose. I’m not Surgi-Healer, I only made it through one year of school before the war came, so I don’t know if I stopped the bleeding in time or not.”

Alicia stepped from the shadows, her face haggard. “I’ll do it,” she offered, flushing as Marcus spun to look at her. She gave him a hesitant smile. “I’ve had some training, not near as much as Lav, but enough that I can keep him comfortable with a pain relief potion or two.”

Marcus nodded curtly, snapping his attention back to Adrian. “Get them whatever they need. I’m going to talk to Zabini once more, see if he’s discovered anything new.”

Adrian inclined his head, giving Alicia a speculative glance. She looked away, busying herself with the cart of potions beside the doorway. He walked towards her, bending closer. “Don’t hurt him,” he said softly.

She glanced up, startled. “I would never,” she breathed. “I’m not vindictive enough to hurt someone that can’t fight back.”

“Good,” he replied, his gaze darting towards Lavender once more before he stalked off towards the kitchens.

Lavender met Alicia’s eyes and she shrugged. “Who knows why they do anything. I may be able to read his mind, but it doesn’t tell me anything.”

Alicia bit back a laugh, taking several bottles from the cart and pushing open the door to Terence’s room.

She closed the door carefully, her eyes glued to the still figure lying under the sheets. He was nearly as pale as the clean, white cotton, his face twitching every so often, a grimace touching his lips before they slackened once more.

Setting the bottles down, she moved towards the bed, her hand reaching out to gently brush his hair from his forehead. Pulling the chair closer, she sat down, taking his lax hand in her own. “You’re a hero, Terence,” she said softly, her fingers stroking lightly over his warm skin. “Daphne has been captured and we’re going to find out where Katie is.”

He moaned softly, his head thrashing from side to side. Alicia made soothing noises, stroking his forehead with a cool cloth until the fit eased, his features once more relaxing under her gentle care. “Sleep, Ter and heal.”

~*~

Pansy was pacing the length of his study when Marcus opened the door. Blaise was leaning against the wall, watching her. Marcus stared at Pansy for several long moments before moving to his desk, sitting down heavily into the big, leather chair.

“We just heard from Millie, she says Daphne is still refusing to talk,” Pansy said, sitting down in the chair before the desk, crossing her legs at the ankles.

“You didn’t really expect her to just give you what you wanted?” Marcus said wearily, scrubbing his face with his hand. “She’s in heaven, knowing that every moment she stalls, could be the one where Katie dies.”

Pansy sighed. “I wish we’d killed her when we had the chance,” she said bitterly, rubbing the two inch long scar on her right arm absently.

Marcus’ eyes flicked to her arm and then to her face. “It’s my fault; I thought we could use her.”

A fist slammed into a small, antique table in the corner, the sound echoing in the cavernous room. “Enough! No more should haves. We have to act…now! I say torture the bitch until she talks!” Blaise’s eyes looked even darker than normal, bloodshot and weary, heavy stubble covering his jaw line.

“If we kill her, we’ll never find Katie,” Marcus growled, glaring.

“And if we don’t kill her, we can all kiss our asses goodbye!” Blaise returned heatedly. “Do you really believe that Voldemort isn’t going to come hunting for his favorite toy?”

“Let him.”

Pansy’s eyes widened. “Surely you don’t mean that?”

Marcus met her wide eyed gaze. “I do. Potter is ready; all we have to do is present him with the opportunity. He’s already lost Granger, and Weasley can’t be far behind. Voldemort’s hoping that if he takes out Potter’s support, he’ll be weak enough to finally defeat.”

“I want this over with as much as you mate,” Blaise said, frowning. “But we need a fortnight at least.”

Marcus’s gaze rose, studying Blaise. “If we wait, someone is going to betray us. There were a lot of people at that auction, Zabini, people that we can’t account for. What’s to say that Voldemort isn’t already moving against us?”

Blaise sighed, raking a hand through his hair. “Point taken,” he said, his voice shaking just the tiniest bit. “However, there is the logistics of it all. Directing that many people is going to take some time. Go question Greengrass, get Bell back safe and then we’ll worry about making our move.”

Marcus’ eyebrow rose. “Since when did you become the voice of reason?” he asked archly.

Blaise folded his arms across his chest. “Since I got married and learned that we have a baby on the way.”

Marcus sat back heavily in his chair. “Congratulations, although I wish it were under better circumstances.” He turned to face Pansy. “Get to Weasley; let him know that we move soon. I’m going to talk to Daphne myself and she will tell me where Katie is, or I’m going to carve her skin from her body an inch at a time.” He rose from the chair, a look of grim determination on his face.

~*~

Daphne’s head rose as the door to her cell creaked open. She pulled on the chains binding her to the wall and licked her dry lips as Marcus stepped into the cell.

“What took you so long, lover?”

“Quit playing games, Daphne. You and I both know why I’m here, so why don’t you just make it easy on yourself and tell me what I want to know?”

Daphne stared at him for a long ten count and then began to laugh, tugging once more on the chains holding her against the wall. “I’ll never tell you and we _both_ know it. So, why don’t you come over here and fuck me and then we go back to our lives, hmm?”

Marcus pulled a small vial from his pocket and smiled icily at her. “I think you will tell me, Daphne, you’ll be tripping over yourself to do it too.” He held up the vial so she could see the colorless liquid it contained. “Now, I’m going to ask you one more time, where is she?”

“Fuck you!” Daphne spat, writhing against the wall, trying to avoid his hand grasping her chin, forcing her mouth open, dripping the clear liquid onto her tongue.

Stepping back, he folded his arms across his chest as she spat and clawed, fighting the bonds. Moments later, she went slack, her eyes glazing over. “Where is Katie?”

“Malcolm Baddock has her, keeping her for me.”

Marcus’s eyes narrowed. Baddock was one sick fuck. There’d been rumors floating around for ages about all the women that had disappeared after he’d taken an interest in them. “Where?” he growled, his hands clenching into fists.

“London.”

He blinked, that wasn’t what he’d expected to hear. Baddock had a huge estate out in the wilds of Cornwall, perfect for nefarious activities. “Where in London?”

“Knightsbridge.”

“Why?”

“Angelina Johnson.”

Fuck, Ter had been right. “Does Voldemort know anything about the resistance?”

“He knows there is one, not who runs it.”

“I’ll take over now.”

Marcus spun around, his wand in his hand, pointing directly at Pansy. She arched her brow, her gaze flicking between his face and his outstretched hand. “She gave you what you wanted, right?”

He nodded curtly. “Find out everything she knows about his plans.”

“Of course! Perhaps you thought I wanted to find out who her manicurist was instead?” Pansy snapped, stepping sideways to let him out of the cell.

Marcus didn’t bother to respond, melting into the darkness of the dungeon. Pansy gave Daphne a cold smile. “Let’s find out what’s in that head of yours, shall we?”

~*~

Montague appeared at his side, falling into step with him easily. Marcus turned to glare at him. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

Silas shrugged. “Wherever you are.”

“The fuck you are!” Marcus stopped suddenly and grabbed the other man’s robe, hauling him up against the wall. “I go in alone.”

“No, you don’t,” Silas said easily. “You go in alone and you don’t come out. We can’t afford to lose you Marcus. I’ve either got your back, or you don’t go, period.”

Marcus released him, stepping back. “I’m the leader-“

Silas cut him off. “Yes, you are. You are the one that knows the plans, you daft imbecile! Do you really want the whole organization to fall to pieces because you’re too much of an ass to accept that you need help?”

Marcus raked his hand through his hair, his gaze darting from side to side. “Fine,” he said sullenly, spinning on his heel.

Silas jogged to catch up as Marcus strode towards the main house and the unauthorized hearth that would take him to Katie.

~*~

“Ang?”

“Yes Katie, I’m alive.”

Katie slumped back against the loveseat she’d been placed on. A tall, dark haired man stood in the doorway, watching them both, his expression almost hungry. “How?” she whispered.

Angelina sat down next to her, patting her thigh. “Malcolm rescued me and brought me to his estate.”

Katie’s eyes were wide and she reached out to cover her friend’s hand with her own, almost as if to make sure she was real. When her fingers curled around warm skin, she began to cry, throwing her arms around Angelina and hugging her tightly. “I missed you so much!”

Angelina glanced back at Malcolm and smiled, reaching up to pat Katie’s back soothingly. “I know, love, but you’re safe now, we both are.”

Gently pulling Katie’s arms down, she patted her shoulder once more. “Olla is going to bring you some food, and then I want you to rest, okay? We’ll talk later this evening.” Angelina rose smoothly, walking towards the doorway.

Malcolm slid his arm around her back, pulling her close as they stepped into the hallway. “She’ll be perfect,” he said, smiling down at her, the back of his hand brushing lightly over her cheek.

“Yes, I believe she will,” Angelina said happily, tilting her face as he bent closer, sucking her lower lip into his mouth and biting down on it.

She gasped as blood filled her mouth, her arms twining around his neck as she kissed him fiercely, smearing the blood between them.

~*~

Silas grabbed Marcus’s arm as he was about to toss in a handful of Floo powder. “You’re just going to Floo in?”

Marcus scowled, shaking his arm loose. “I’m guessing you have a better idea?”

Silas shook his head. “No, but I don’t have a death wish either! Bloody hell, mate, this is Baddock we’re talking about. Remember him? Skinny bloke that liked to torture things for fun? Don’t suppose he’d leave the hearths open for just anyone, d’you?”

Marcus took a deep breath. “Then what do you suggest we do?”

Silas searched the room, his eyes falling on a small, dusty cabinet tucked into the corner. “Maybe Zabini has something in here we can use for a distraction,” he said, walking over and pulling the cloudy glass doors open.

Silas pulled out a small, dusty box, blowing on the lid before opening it. Inside, two dozen snitches lay in a velvet nest, their wings opening as the lid lifted. He slammed it shut and grinned slyly over at Marcus. “I’d say snitches coming from the fire should be a pretty good diversion, don’t you?”

Marcus began to laugh, in spite of himself. “Si, you are one crazy fucker, you know that?”

Silas winked and walked back towards the hearth, nodding for Marcus to toss in the powder. “Let’s go, shall we?”

Marcus tossed the powder and bent forward as emerald green flames rose. Silas stood behind him, opening the box and tossing in the small golden balls, their wings activating as they disappeared.

“Right then,” Silas said, grabbing the pot of powder and tossing in a handful, following the snitches in. Marcus went seconds later, stepping out of the fireplace with his wand drawn. Snitches darted all over the room, zooming out of the open doorway and down the hall, followed by shrieks and curses. Silas nodded towards the door, pulling a short barreled gun from a holster behind his back. He moved slowly, the gun held out before him.

Marcus frowned at the gun. He’d never learned how to use one, but he knew that Silas preferred them to magic when it came to situations like this one. Most wizards didn’t realize what they were until it was too late.

“I don’t like this, it’s too quiet,” Marcus said softly as they moved through the house, finding nothing but terrified house elves.

Silas nodded, his gaze darting around quickly. “It’s a trap of some sort.”

“I’ll go first, stay hidden and maybe they’ll think I’m alone.”

They moved silently down the hallway, towards the stairs in the back. Marcus went up first, Silas covering him from below. A house elf darted out of a room at the top and Marcus fired off a hex, stunning the little creature senseless.

He kicked open the first door, scanned it quickly and moved on. Three doors later, he heard a startled gasp. “Katie!” he cried, bursting through the door. In her hand was a small golden goblet. Dashing forward, he knocked it out of her hands, the pale green liquid inside splattering the carpet.

“Marcus?” she asked, wide eyed.

He nodded, slinging an arm around her waist and pulling her upright. “Hold onto me, we’re getting out of here,” he said, walking towards the door.

She pounded on his shoulder hard. “No! I’m safe here!”

He turned to look at her, his face hardening. “The hell you are! Malcolm Baddock isn’t someone you can trust.”

Katie shook her head. “No, Angelina is here, she rescued me!”

Marcus stopped trying to drag her towards the door. “Katie, Johnson did not rescue you. I am rescuing you. She was working with Daphne,” he said slowly.

She shook her head again. “No, you’re wrong! Ang wouldn’t hurt me!”

“Well, that’s not entirely true.”

Both Katie and Marcus’s heads swiveled to the doorway. Angelina stood there, her face carefully blank as she aimed her wand at them. “I’m not exactly who you think I am, Katie.”

Malcolm Baddock came up behind her, a carnal smile on his face. “She’s mine, pretty girl. Just like you’ll be mine,” he said, laying his hand on Angelina’s shoulder.

“ _No_!”

Katie slumped against Marcus as he shook his head in disgust. “Over my dead body,” he spat.

Angelina’s eyes glittered. “That’s the best part, Flint,” she cooed, raising her wand. “Avada-”

Two shots rang out and she stiffened, her words trailing off as her wand faltered. Malcolm managed to turn, his eyes glazing over as he slumped to the ground, Angelina falling on top of him. Her features seemed to melt and the perfect face dissolved into a morass of scars and cuts, some still oozing blood.

Silas stepped into the room, glaring at Marcus. “You damn near got killed!”

Marcus ignored him, turning towards Katie, lifting her into his arms and pushing her face gently into his chest, away from the gruesome sight at the doorway. “I knew you’d get my back,” he said simply, stepping over the two bodies and making his way down the stairs.


	15. It's going to be hell

Katie woke up to sunlight streaming onto her face. She was lying in a huge bed, covered with soft comforters and silk sheets. Her hand slid over the velvety cover as she blinked several times, trying to clear the fog that wanted to envelop her once more.

Turning her head, she saw Marcus sprawled out in a chair beside the bed, his leg draped over the side and his head leaning at a very uncomfortable looking angle. He looked exhausted, deep circles under his eyes and at least three days worth of stubble on his jaw.

She shifted just a bit and his eyes snapped open. He jerked upwards, leaning forward. “Katie?” he asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

She tried to sit up and he leapt forward, his arm sliding behind her back, helping her up. Clearing her throat, she tried to talk, the words sticking. He reached out for the cup of water sitting beside her bed and handed it to her silently, holding it for her to drink from.

Katie drank the cool water greedily, feeling it slide down her parched throat, easing the tight dryness. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“You’re welcome,” he replied gruffly, sitting back and staring at her.

Katie flushed, dropping her gaze to the comforter as the tension grew thick and heavy between them. She could feel his eyes on her and she began to fidget, picking at invisible threads.

“It was my fault.”

Her head jerked up and she stared at him, her eyes sweeping his face.

Marcus scrubbed his face, staring at a point just over her shoulder. “Everything that happened to you was my fault, and for that…I…I’m sorry.”

Katie didn’t know what to say. She was completely and utterly floored. Never, in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined him actually apologizing. She opened and closed her mouth several times, unable to find any words.

His jaw tightened and he stood, rummaging in the drawer beside her, withdrawing a thick packet of parchment. He set it on the bed next to her. “You’re free, Katie. Those papers will let you go anywhere you like. You can leave England; make a fresh start somewhere new. Until you are ready, this room is yours, you can set the password to whatever you wish and no one will disturb you.”

He was gone before she could reply, the door closing firmly behind him. Katie opened the packet with shaking hands, tears leaking from her eyes as she read the words.

~*~

“Has there been any change?”

Lavender looked up as Marcus stepped into the room, his gaze drawn to Alicia sitting next to the bed Terence lay in, her hand curled around his as they both slept.

Lavender nodded. “He no longer has the fever, so if the wound heals, he’ll survive. There is a lingering spell on the wound, causing it to bleed continuously. I’ve been giving him blood refreshing potion nearly non-stop. I don’t know the counterspell, or any other way to stem the bleeding.”

Marcus nodded, frowning as his gaze darted towards the bed once more. “I’ll be in my study if anything changes.”

She nodded absently, her gaze drawn to the bed. “I’m going to make Alicia get some rest, she’s been in here all day.”

He walked to the door, turning around before he spun the knob. “Katie’s awake, I just left her.”

Lavender smiled. “Good, I was hoping the potion wouldn’t last much longer. As soon as I’m done in here, I’ll go check on her.”

He nodded once more and stepped outside into the hall, his mind on the upcoming battle.

Lavender walked towards Alicia, laying her hand gently on her shoulder. “Ali, it’s time for you to get some sleep. Gimli will stay with Ter.”

Alicia nodded sleepily, standing up. “Was that Marcus I heard?”

Lavender nodded, pushing the other woman gently towards the door. “Yes, Katie’s awake. You can see her tomorrow after I’ve checked her over once more.”

Alicia’s face lit up and the fatigue that had been cloaking her features lifted just the tiniest bit. “I’m so glad; I can’t wait to see her.”

Lavender smiled. “Now, go get some sleep.”

Alicia took one more glance at the bed and then nodded, walking slowly across the room and out the door.

Lavender waited until Gimli appeared before leaving the room, heading towards the isolated room that Marcus had placed Katie.

~*~

Lavender set her wand down on the table and smiled at Katie. “Except for the bruises, I’d say you’re amazingly healthy.”

Katie laughed ruefully. “I can live with the bruises, I’m just glad to be safe.”

Lavender’s expression sobered. “Me too.”

Katie’s gaze darted towards the door and then back to Lavender’s face. “Marcus freed me,” she said softly.

Lavender’s eyes went round. “He did?”

Katie nodded. “He gave me money as well, said I could leave England, that he’d help me.”

Lavender sat down on the bed next to her. “And, are you going to?”

Tears filled Katie’s eyes and she wiped at them angrily. “How can I? Alicia isn’t free, neither are any of the people they’ve captured. I can’t leave and start over knowing that I’d be leaving them all behind to suffer.”

Lavender reached for Katie’s hand, curling her fingers around the other woman’s cold ones. “Katie, you have to do what’s best for you and let the others fend for themselves.”

Katie brushed another round of tears away. “That’s not the only reason, is it?” Lavender asked softly.

“No, but it’s the one I’m going to use,” Katie said, giving the other woman a rueful smile. “Maybe he’ll end up giving them all their freedom if I stay.”

Lavender squeezed Katie’s hand lightly. “We can only hope. Now, I want you to get some rest, dinner will be sent up to you shortly.”

A soft knock at the door startled them both and Katie hastily wiped her face once more, reaching for the handkerchief that Lavender pressed into her hand. “Come in,” she called.

The door swung open, revealing Marcus. He took one look at her swollen, red eyes and frowned. “Everything ok?”

Lavender nodded briskly, standing up and grabbing her wand. “Yes, Katie’s going to be fine. Now, I really should get back and check on Terence. Call for me if you need anything.”

Marcus stepped into the room, moving aside as Lavender pulled the door shut behind her. He cleared his throat, his gaze darting around the room as she wiped her eyes once more and stood.

“Feeling up to a walk before dinner?”

Katie nodded. It felt like months since she’d seen the outside world, or felt sunshine on her face. “A walk would be lovely.”

He nodded, walking across the room and pulling aside a tapestry to reveal a hidden alcove. Reaching inside, he pushed open the heavy wooden door, revealing a small, hidden courtyard. “It’s completely walled in, so no one will be able to get inside unless you let them,” he said, turning around to face her once more.

Katie’s smile widened and she walked quickly across the room, slipping past him to step out into the weak, late afternoon sunshine. Sighing deeply, she raised her face skyward, drinking in the fresh air.

He leaned against the wall, watching her silently. She looked so fragile, dark bruises marring her skin. Rage filled him at what she’d gone through and his hands clenched into fists.

Katie turned her head, watching him. He looked completely lost in thought, his face tight with anger. A tight knot wedged itself in her throat and she dropped her gaze, fighting against the tears that threatened to fall once more. She was a fool. Of course he didn’t have any feelings for her. He’d rescued her because he was her owner, nothing more. Wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, she moved further into the small garden, sinking down onto a carved stone bench.

He rose when she began to move, shadowing her, never getting too close. Her face was tilted away from him, but he could see the soft movements of her shoulders as she began to cry, raising her hand every so often to brush away the tears that fell.

He hated tears; they made him feel so damned helpless. He’d always been useless when it came to shit like this. Pucey was the one girls went to when they wanted to be consoled. Adrian knew all the right things to say. The only thing he knew how to do was fight, to make sure whatever hurt them never hurt them again.

“Here,” he said gruffly, holding out a pristine white handkerchief to her. Katie turned to face him, tearstains streaking her cheeks. Something broke inside of him as he stared at her, watching her small hand come up to take the piece of material, her fingers brushing against his. A tight knot of pain settled in his chest and he looked away quickly, stepping away from her and leaning against the wall once more. “Daphne died for what she did to you.”

Katie looked up, her eyes widening. “You…”

He nodded tightly. “She’ll never hurt you again.”

Katie sat silently, trying to put into words what she felt. Finally, after the silence had stretched uncomfortably thin, she spoke. “I don’t know what to say,” she said, her hands twisting in her lap.

“You don’t have to say anything. She died because of what she was.”

“But she was your fiancée?”

His jaw tightened. “We’ve all had to do things we don’t want to do. In order for me to survive and have some semblance of freedom, I had to find a way to become a trusted member of Voldemort’s inner circle. What better way than to be the man who marries his favorite toy? He could have her whenever he wanted, and still be assured that she would have a keeper.”

Katie’s eyes dropped. “That sounds so…callous,” she said finally, twisting the fine linen between her fingers.

Marcus shrugged. “That’s life. I didn’t ask to be a part of the resistance; I just wanted to be able to live my life without anyone telling me what to do. Once Voldemort is dead, I can do that.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

He laughed mirthlessly. “It’s going to be hell.”

“When?” she asked, her heart in her throat.

“Soon, I needed to make sure you were safe first.”

Hope bloomed inside of her at his words. She’d just opened her mouth when the silence was disturbed by a sharp pop.

“Master, the mirror, it’s talking,” the little elf said.

Marcus pushed up off the wall and with one last, lingering glance at Katie, disappeared through the doorway, the elf dogging his steps. She heard the door to her chambers open and shut and she slumped down onto the bench. “Stupid silly fool, he felt responsible for you, nothing more!”

~*~

Terence opened his eyes slowly. His body hurt like fucking hell, pain radiating outward from his chest. Turning his head, his gaze landed on the other occupant of the room. Alicia was curled up in one of the big, squashy armchairs, her eyes locked onto his face.

“Terence?”

He tried to talk, but his throat was too dry. She leapt up, grabbing the small cup at his bedside, holding it to his lips. He drank greedily, the cool water sliding down his parched throat.

“Alicia? What’re you doing here?” he asked before collapsing back against the mound of pillows.

“Taking care of you,” she said, sitting back in the chair, staring at him. He was far too pale, but he was at least awake and talking, that was better than he had been.

“Why? I thought you hated me?” he asked petulantly.

Alicia sighed. Her feelings for him were complicated. She didn’t hate him, but she didn’t really like him much either. But taking care of him was something she knew she had to do, a feeling she couldn’t fight. “I don’t hate you Terence,” she said finally.

“You should. I’m not a very nice person.”

Her jaw nearly dropped open. Was he truly admitting that he knew he was a spoiled little arse? Snapping her mouth shut, she waited for him to continue speaking.

He stared sullenly around the room, avoiding her eyes.

“Are you in any pain? Lavender left some potion…” Alicia said, motioning to the tray by the door.

He grimaced, shaking his head. “No, I’m okay for now, thanks.”

The silence between them stretched uncomfortably. Alicia began to fidget, twisting her fingers in her lap. She could feel his eyes on her but for the life of her, she couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

He finally cleared his throat, drawing her attention. “Since… since I don’t know what’s going to happen, if I’m going to make it or not, there’s something in the desk drawer that I need you to get for me. A blue folder with the Higgs crest on it.”

“You’re not going to die, Terence,” she said quickly.

He shrugged. “You don’t know that for sure, do you? You can’t stop the bleeding and I can’t take that stupid potion for the rest of my life.”

“The healers are coming-”

“Whatever, can you just get the folder?” He slumped back against the pillows, as if the entire exchange had exhausted him.

She rose from the chair, walking over to the desk and pulling open the drawer. Rummaging around, she finally found the folder and pulled it out, walking back over to the bed and setting it on his lap.

Terence fiddled with it for several moments before sighing and opening it, pulling out a folded sheaf of parchment. “Here,” he said, thrusting the bundle at her. “These are yours.”

Alicia took the papers, curiosity eating her alive. She read quickly, her hear beginning to beat rapidly. Raising her head, she looked at him, stunned. “You’re freeing me?”

He nodded, turning his head towards the wall.

Alicia reached out, her hand trembling. Her fingers rested lightly on his arm. “Thank you,” she said, her voice thick with tears. “Thank you so much!”

He refused to look at her, focusing instead on a spot straight ahead. “There’s money as well, so you can leave here and never look back if you like.”

She sat in stunned silence, his words replaying themselves over and over in her head. _You can leave here and never look back…_

He cleared his throat once more, startling her. “Right then, I’m a bit tired, so you can go now. I think I’m just going to get some sleep.”

Alicia nodded absently, standing up and walking towards the door. Turning around, she smiled brilliantly at him. “Thank you so much Terence,” she whispered before leaving him alone once more.

“Goodbye Ali,” he said softly as the door closed behind her.

~*~

“I need to look at your eye.”

Adrian spun around, glaring at Lavender. “It’s fine, get out.”

She folded her arms across her chest. “No. I have to make sure there’s no infection.”

“I just said its fine,” he grated icily.

Lavender rolled her eyes, walking towards him. “I heard you.” Her hand moved towards his face and he jerked backwards, nearly upsetting the table behind him.

“Adrian, what the hell is your problem?” Lavender asked, exasperated. She reached towards him again and he spun, contorting wildly to avoid her touch. “Would you just sit down and let me look at it?”

“No! Get out and leave me in peace, I’m busy dammit!”

“Do I have to get Flint?”

“You are a real bitch, you know that?” he spat, glaring at her with his good eye.

She shrugged. “And you’re a whiny little baby. That doesn’t change the fact that I need to look at your eye and if I have to call in backup, I will.”

“Fine!” he spat, stalking over to the chair and flopping down at it. “Stare at the fucking thing then, I hope it makes you happy!”

She pursed her lips, but refused to continue the argument. Her fingers were cool as she lifted the patch and gently took it off. He flinched as she began to touch the scar and she frowned down at his face. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” he said flatly, refusing to look at her. “Just hurry it up, would you?”

Her hand continued to move along his face, and she shifted a bit, moving closer to him to get a better look. He could smell the light scent that always seemed to surround her, an intoxicating blend of heady jasmine and something deeper, almost earthy.

His body responded to her nearness, the emotional link between them snapping wide open. Lavender gasped as she felt the raw emotion pour into her – shame, desire and an underlying thread of self-pity.

Her hand slid along his jaw, tipping his face up. He allowed it, reluctantly, the deep, clear blue of his remaining good eye boring into her. She swallowed hard. “I don’t think you’re hideous.”

He inhaled sharply, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. “I am,” he said, his voice thick with disgust.

Her hands were cool against his skin as they framed his cheeks, her thumb tracing lightly over his lower lip. “You aren’t,” she insisted, tracing the scar once more.

“Prove it,” he said, his voice full of challenge.

She stared at him for the space of a slow ten count before bending closer, her breath skating across his face. She hovered over the deep runnels the hex had made on his face and he stiffened, his hands coming up to rest on her waist. Whether it was to pull her closer, or push her away, she wasn’t quite certain.

She began to press soft kisses to the ruined skin, feeling him tense beneath her hands. Making her way slowly down his cheek, she found his lips, kissing first the corner and then sucking on his lower lip.

With a strangled moan, Adrian pulled her closer, his hand sliding through the thick waves of her hair to cup her head, tilting it as he deepened the kiss.

As suddenly as it began, it was over. Adrian pulled away from her, a stunned expression on his face. “You’re pregnant!”

Lavender jerked free of his embrace and stomped across the room. “It’s my problem,” she said angrily.

“Your _problem_?” he spat, leaping to his feet and grasping her arm, jerking her around to face him. “Having my baby is a _problem_ for you?”

She pulled her arm free and glared up at him. “Oh, so I’m supposed to think you’re happy about it?”

He cursed long and low, raking his hand through his hair. “Fuck Lavender, I haven’t even had a chance to let it sink in and you’re telling me you want to abort it!”

“It’s my body, Adrian, and I’m the one that’ll be making the decisions,” she said, edging away from him.

He grabbed her arm once more, his fingers closing tightly around her elbow. “The fuck you will! That baby is part of me as well.”

“It’s not your decision!” she hissed angrily, trying to free herself.

“No, it’s our decision,” he returned just as firmly. “I won’t let you kill it!”

Lavender glared at him. “What, you think we can just get past the fact that we hate each other and live like one big happy family? You’re deluded, Pucey!” she sneered, turning her back on him and stomping towards the door.

“I don’t hate you.”

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes closing briefly, a pained expression crossing her face. “Don’t,” she said softly, her hands tightly clenched at her sides.

“Don’t what?” He’d come up behind her, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. “Don’t tell you that I don’t think I know how to live without you anymore? Don’t say that I don’t hate you, and I haven’t for awhile now? What is it that you don’t want me to say, Lavender?”

She sagged back against him, tears leaking from underneath her closed lids. “It won’t work, Adrian-”

“You won’t even give it a chance,” he said, cutting her off. He turned her gently, kissing each closed eyelid, his tongue lapping up the salty tears that glistened on her inky lashes.

Her hands rose to his chest, pushing him away sharply. “No! I won’t be one of those women, Pucey. Just because we made one mistake, doesn’t mean we have to make an even bigger one.” She ran to the door, opening it and disappearing before he could respond.

~*~

“No! Ang…no!”

Marcus threw open the connecting door between his room and Katie’s, his eyes scanning the room. He could make out her pale form thrashing in the bed, caught in the grip of a powerful nightmare.

Senses on high alert, he made his way towards the bed, scanning the room for intruders. The only other person in the room was Katie, her skin cold and clammy to his touch.

Slipping into the bed, he pulled her closer, curling his body around hers, murmuring soothing noises against her sweaty hair.

“No! No! Marcus!” Katie bolted upright, swinging her gaze from left to right, panting heavily.

“Katie, I’m here,” he said softly, drawing her back down onto the bed and into his arms once more. She curled against him, her arms sliding around his neck, soft sobs shaking her shoulders. “You’re safe, I promise you.”

“Ni…ni…nightmare,” she gasped against his shoulder, trying to force air back into her lungs.

“I’m never going to let anyone hurt you again,” he whispered, his large hands stroking over her back.

She pulled away to stare at him. “Promise me.”

“I promise,” he said softly.

Katie bent down, brushing her lips against his. Her tongue traced the tight seam of his lips and he groaned, hands tightening on her back.

Katie shifted, her leg lifting up over his hip, fitting their bodies tightly together. She could feel the hardening length of his cock pressing against her and it stirred something deep inside of her body. His big hand cupped her ass, drawing her closer as he returned the kiss, deepening it as he rolled them over, settling between her thighs.

She arched upwards, her leg curling around his, trying to draw him closer, to ease the tight ache that had centered low in her body. His lips moved over her cheek, and down the silky column of her neck.

“Thank you,” she breathed as he began to suck on her pulse, hands sliding down her body, molding over her curves.

He pulled away immediately, rolling off of her and sitting up. “Is that what you think, that you have to _thank_ me?”

She sat up, reaching for him, trying to pull him back down against her. “No, I want this!”

“No, not like this!” he insisted, scrabbling on the table for his wand. Seconds later, a warm, soft glow encircled them.

Katie frowned, folding her arms across her chest as his gaze swept over her. “Never mind,” she muttered, laying back down and curling up into a ball on her side, facing away from him.

“Katie,” Marcus said again, his hand hovering over her hip. He wanted to touch her, but he wasn’t sure where the bruises were. The long, white dress shirt of his that she was wearing covered her from her neck to her knees.

“Just go, I won’t bother you anymore,” she said, fighting to keep the tears at bay.

“Bother me?” he asked, frowning. Dammit, the fucking tears were back. “You having a nightmare wasn’t bothering me,” he said, laying down and rolling onto his side, staring at her shaking back.

“You don’t want me, so just go back to bed, I’ll be fine,” she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

He took a deep breath, trying to remember that she’d just gone through a tremendous ordeal and wasn’t thinking clearly, but it was damn hard to keep a rein on his temper. “Of course I want you,” he said, exasperated. “Couldn’t you feel how much I wanted you?”

“Just go,” she replied quickly, reaching down for the coverlet.

“Dammit Katie! At least turn around and look at me while you kick me out of your fucking bed!”

Katie turned to look at him, her eyes widening. “You’re the one that stopped, not me!” she cried shrilly.

Marcus sat up, raking his hand through his hair in frustration. “Because you don’t owe me anything,” he snarled. “I don’t need a pity fuck!”

“Don’t make excuses; I know you don’t want me, so just go, okay?” She rolled back over, pulling the covers up to her chin. “Just go!” she shouted, burying her head under the covers when he didn’t move. “Go find one of your willing slaves and fuck her senseless!”

Marcus shook his head. “I can’t fucking win,” he spat, jerking the covers back and getting out of the bed. He stared down at her, pulling the covers completely off the bed. “You aren’t under any obligation anymore to keep me happy, so why would you even _want_ to have sex with me?”

She rose to her knees, tears streaming down her face. “You’ve more than made your point, now just get the hell out!”

He was on top of her before she could blink, pressed down against the mattress, his face inches away from her own. “Do you want me to fuck you Katie, to use you like I would any other slave? Is that what you want?” His hand cupped her breast, thumb flicking the nipple.

She tried to fight, pounding her hands on his shoulders as she twisted beneath him. Marcus grabbed her hands and with one swift tug, pulled them up above her head. “Answer me, Katie!”

“No!” The word broke from her lips on a shuddering sob. He released her immediately, sitting up and moving away from her. He braced his head in his hands, knees on his elbows as he sat on the edge of the mattress.

Her sobs were like knives into his gut and he stood, stalking towards the door. His hand had just closed on the knob when she spoke again. “I don’t know who you want me to be?”

His head dropped against the wood and he sighed deeply. “I want you to be yourself, Katie, nothing more.” Turning the handle, he opened the door, slipping through and closing it firmly behind him.

“But I don’t know who that is anymore,” she said softly to the empty room, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.


	16. Should I stay or should I go?

"Are you here to talk, or fuck?" Ron asked, not bothering to look up from the piles of parchment in front of him.

"Must you always be such a crude lout, Weasley?" Pansy said, making her way through the piles of dirty clothing and other assorted crap that littered the floor of his room.

"Take it or leave it Parkinson," he said, reaching for the bottle of butterbeer and taking a healthy swig, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He scratched out a line he’d just written before setting down the quill and turning to look at her.

She folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. “I do have information, and I’m not touching you until you’ve bathed.”

He grinned, standing up so quickly that the chair fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Closing the distance between them, he tipped her chin up with one long, freckled finger. “I thought you liked me rough around the edges, luv?”

Pansy swatted his hand away and frowned. “You are impossible!”

Ron shrugged. “We’ve covered that before.” He walked back over to the desk and righted the chair, scooting it into the hollow beneath the desk. “And I’m not taking a bath, so just spit out what you’ve come to tell me, I’ve had a long fucking day and I want to sleep sometime tonight as well.”

She grimaced with distaste as he kicked aside a pile of clothing. “Greengrass is dead; Marcus killed her for kidnapping Katie Bell.”

Ron sat down on the bed, nodding slowly. “Good, she was a right pain in the arse; it’ll be easier on us now that she’s gone.” His brow furrowed suddenly. “Katie’s ok?”

Pansy nodded, stepping over a tottering pile of books to move closer. “The timetable has moved up. With Greengrass gone, Voldemort’s going to know that something’s up.”

Ron ran his hands along the smooth length of his wand before setting it down on the table beside the bed. “So, you want us to be ready to move at a moments notice?”

She sat down next to him. “Yes, is that a problem?”

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. “No, we pulled everyone in after Hermione died. Harry’s ready, more than ready to face him.”

“Good,” she replied, her eyes glittering. “I’m tired of living like this.”

He turned to look at her. “Like what, exactly? I don’t see you hiding out in the woods, living from hand to mouth.”

“Just because I don’t, doesn’t mean I’m not suffering as much as you. My friends have died too, you know!” she hissed, giving him an icy glare.

“Have they?” he pressed, leaning over her, forcing her backwards onto the bed. “Bletchley’s still alive, so’s Zabini. Seems to me the only one you’ve lost is Malfoy.”

Her hand cracked hard against his cheek. “You bastard!”

He sat up, rubbing the pale mark on his cheek, his eyes seething. She rose quickly, stumbling blindly across the room. His hand shot out, locking around her wrist, jerking her backwards against him.

One arm slung low around her waist, holding her struggling body against him as he whispered hotly in her ear. “Oh no luv, we’re not done yet.” Spinning her around, he kissed her fiercely, her small hands beating on his broad chest as he ravaged her mouth.

Pansy shoved him hard, sending him sprawling backwards across the bed. His gaze rose slowly and she arched her brow before stalking towards him, her fingers curling into the front of his shirt and jerking him upwards to meet her savage kiss.

With a low growl, Ron pulled her on top of him, spinning them over so he covered her body. Pansy’s hand was still curled into his shirt, her other sliding down his lean torso to delve into the loose waistband of his denims. Her nails scratched over his skin as she burrowed beneath the cotton boxers he wore to curl around his cock.

Ron jerked backwards, panting heavily, his eyes narrowing as they swept over her. “What do you want, Pansy?” he rasped, his hips jerking into her hand as she began to stroke up the velvety length.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Ron groaned harshly, his head dipping to capture her lips once more as he began to pull her clothing from her. Pansy moaned as his hand closed over her breast, kneading the soft mound, his thumb flicking against the hardened tip.

“Now! Need you now!” she demanded, shoving his pants open and trying to force them over his slim hips.

“Easy luv.” He pulled back from her, kicking off his pants and sliding his hands up underneath her skirt, easing the sodden knickers she wore off of her legs. Tossing them behind him, he crawled between her thighs once more, shoving the skirt up around her waist.

With a swift, sure twist of his hips, his cock slid into her wet pussy, the tight sheath contracting hotly around him. He managed enough coherent thought to douse the lights, tossing his wand onto the floor beside the bed as he began to thrust deeply within her body.

The loss of sight made Pansy’s other senses come alive, her skin tingled at the rough scrape of his hair-roughened skin against hers, the slick slap of skin on skin as they moved together, pressing kisses to anywhere they could reach.

“Oh fuck, Pansy, I’m gonna co-”

The door flew open, Harry standing framed in the doorway, light from the hallway spilling into the room. His eyes registered the couple on the bed, pale limbs entwined with freckled ones and he cursed under his breath, jerking the door shut once more.

Pansy felt Ron shuddering, hips jerking against hers as he came. His hand slipped between their bodies, flicking against her clit, sending her spinning over the edge after him, expelling his name on a harsh groan.

Ron rolled off of her, both of them fighting for breath. He leaned up on his elbow and began to laugh.

Pansy turned to look at him, anger souring her stomach. “What the fuck is so funny?”

Ron laughed harder, flopping back down on the bed as she sat up, poking him in the stomach. “Answer me, dammit!”

He only laughed louder, holding his stomach. She rose from the bed, gathering her clothing and jerking it on. Bending over once more, she grabbed her wand, fully intending to Apparate out of there and never return.

His hand closed around her wrist, pulling her back into his arms. She struggled, landing a punch on his jaw that sent him sprawling back onto the mattress. “Fuck you do that for?” he growled, rubbing his jaw.

“You’re lucky I didn’t hex your sorry arse,” she said stiffly, shoving his arm off of her lap and standing up once more. “I’d say it’s extremely poor form to fuck someone and then have a good laugh afterwards – _while they’re still in your bed!_ ”

Comprehension dawned rapidly and he sat up, his big hands wrapping around her waist, pulling her back towards him. “I wasn’t laughing at you luv,” he said, threading their fingers together. “I was laughing at Harry, did you see his face?”

Pansy’s brow knit into a delicate frown. “You were laughing at _Potter_?”

Ron nodded, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. She shivered and pressed against him, her hands running up his thighs. “He didn’t know about you.”

She turned around, cocking her head slightly. “You didn’t tell him?”

Ron shrugged. “It never came up. ‘Sides, what was I supposed to tell him? Yeah, Harry. Parkinson and I fuck like rabbits every time she comes to give me information.”

Her expression cooled. “I see. So, that’s what we are, fucking rabbits then?”

He’d just found the spot that he knew made her moan and had begun to nibble on it when she jerked out of his hold, standing up and pointing her wand at his throat. “Do me a favor Weasley, forget we ever were.”

He could see the telltale glimmer of tears in her eyes as she spun on her heel and marched from the room. Well fuck, he’d really done it this time. He leapt off the bed and ran after her only to hear the sharp crack of her Apparating away.

He turned around to find Harry staring at him, anger radiating off of him in waves. “Parkinson? You’re fucking Parkinson?”

Ron folded his arms across his chest and met his best mate’s furious gaze with a calm one of his own. “Yes Harry, I am. Well, at least I was, until I bollixed it up. Now I’ll be lucky if she doesn’t hex my bits off the next time I see her.”

Harry glared at him and turned around, stomping into the house, the door slamming behind him. Ron snorted. “Just because you don’t want to get a leg over mate, doesn’t mean no one else does,” he muttered, following Harry into the house.

~*~

Voldemort paced the dais, glaring angrily at the walls as he gestured wildly. “What do you mean, she’s dead?”

The small knot of people before him shifted restlessly, none of them wanting to be the one to tell him the truth. He turned and fixed his gaze on Bellatrix. “Speak!”

She dropped to her knees and crawled towards him, kissing the hem of his robe as she spoke. “Her body, my lord, it was dumped outside the gates of Hogwart’s sometime last night.”

“Who found her?” The words were spoken slowly, each syllable crisply enunciated and it made the group in front of him shiver even more.

Slowly, a form began to move across the floor, the hood of the robe they wore falling back to reveal Ginny Weasley. Her eyes never left Voldemort’s as she walked towards him, her heels ringing off the flagstones. “I did,” she said, her voice clear and strong.

He stared at her silently; the rest of those gathered watching with bated breath. If anyone could tell him something like this unscathed, it would be her. She held some sort of thrall over him, one that she used to every advantage.

“Then why am I just learning of it now?”

Ginny cocked her head slightly. “I’ve only just returned, I was patrolling and then took point on a raid at Gringott’s.”

He nodded once, before spinning around and stalking over to the heavy wooden throne. “I want whoever did this. I’ll teach them to touch what was mine.”

~*~

Alicia entered the bedroom that Katie had been given, her eyes darting around the spacious room. It was spotless, everything neatly put into its place. Alicia smiled. It was one of Katie’s most annoying habits. She was a cleaning fanatic. Back in school, they’d never been able to leave so much as a sock on the floor without her pestering them to clean up.

“Katie?”

“Miss is outside, in the garden.”

Alicia jumped at the sound of the elf’s voice. Gimli bowed low and pointed towards the tapestry on the wall. “There’s a door behind, leading outside.”

“Thanks,” Alicia said absently, moving towards the wall where he’d pointed. Pulling aside the tapestry, she stepped through the heavy doorway and out into the early spring sunshine.

Katie was bent over a small bed of dirt, her hands buried in the loamy soil. Alicia leaned against the doorframe and watched her friend silently. As much as she hated to admit it, Katie looked…happy.

Frowning, she moved closer, sitting down on the small stone bench beside Katie.

“I wondered when I’d see you,” Katie said, patting the soil around a tiny plant before sitting back and smiling at Alicia.

“I came as soon as I was allowed. Flint was being a right pain in the arse about anyone disturbing you.”

Katie felt a small flush of pleasure at Alicia’s words. Fighting the smile that wanted to erupt, she stood, brushing the dirt from her hands. Sitting down on the bench, she grasped Alicia’s hand lightly. “So, how’ve you been?”

Alicia chuckled, squeezing Katie’s hand. “Only you would ask me that, after what you’ve been through.”

Katie smiled, leaning her head on Alicia’s shoulder. Alicia sighed and leaned her cheek against the top of Katie’s head. “I’m okay, much better than I was. I gained three kilos this last month.”

“Three whole kilos?” Katie asked, giggling.

“Stop that, you,” Alicia said, sitting up and glaring at her. Katie poked her in the stomach and Alicia laughed. “I missed you, Kates.”

Katie sat up and smiled. “I missed you too, Ali-bean.” The smile faded from her face. “I saw Angelina, Ali.”

“You did? Where you were being held?”

“She was the one holding me.” Katie’s voice had gotten tight and soft and she stood up, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly. “She wasn’t the same; it was like someone else had taken her over.” Her voice shook as she continued, the story spilling out of her in choppy bursts, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. Her body stiffened as she got to the part about Angelina’s betrayal, her hands curling into fists at her sides.

“It couldn’t have been Ang, Katie; she wouldn’t do that to you!”

Katie turned to look at her, holding out her arms, the dark purple bruises livid against her pale skin. “Does this look like I’m making it up?”

“No, of course not. But Ang?”

Katie shook her head, drawing her arms around her body once more and staring off into the distance. “I _saw_ her, Alicia,” Katie said fiercely. “It was Angelina, the same girl we played Quidditch with for five years, the same girl we told our secrets to, and held hers.”

Alicia sat still, trying to absorb what Katie was saying. It just didn’t feel right, their friend wouldn’t _do_ that! But, the bruises on Katie’s skin didn’t lie either, and she’d seen Daphne Greengrass torturing her, had lived through it herself.

Alicia sighed, standing up and hugging Katie tightly. “It’s this war, this horrible, disgusting war and the way we’ve been treated.” She pulled back slightly, tears streaming down her own cheeks as she felt how frail Katie was. “I’m free, Katie and I’m leaving. I want you to come with me. We can go to the States, or to Canada, somewhere that they’ve never heard of Voldemort and this awful war.”

Katie smiled sadly, pulling out of Alicia’s embrace. “I’m happy that you’re free Ali, but I can’t leave.”

“You can’t be serious, Katie! After everything that’s happened to you? I know Flint gave you your papers, same as Higgs did for me. There’s nothing stopping you!”

Shaking her head, she knelt down to the flower bed once more, picking up her spade and gently turning the soil over. “I can’t run away… I won’t.”

Alicia dropped to her knees beside Katie, tugging gently on her arm. “Kates, it wouldn’t be running away-”

Katie turned to glare at her. “Yes Alicia, it would be running away! England is my home and now that I’m free, I’m going to work towards freeing her from Voldemort! How can I leave behind all of the prisoners still in Hogwart’s? How can I leave knowing that Harry and Ron and the other surviving members of the Order are putting their lives at risk so I can be free?”

Alicia sat back, stung. “That’s not the only reason though, is it Katie?” she asked bitterly, seeing the truth in her friend’s eyes before she dropped them back down to the bed of soil in front of her. “You called him _Marcus_ , not Flint.”

“So what?” Katie asked, her voice a bit shrill. “He _saved_ me, Alicia! He came into that house and took me out of there and made sure that bitch Greengrass would never hurt me again!”

“He’s the reason she took you in the first place!” Alicia cried, throwing her hands up in disgust. “For Godric’s sake, Katie – think! He _owned_ you! And now you fancy yourself in love with him?”

“And I suppose you fucked Higgs because he told you to? Get over yourself Alicia. You slept with him because it was something you wanted to do and now you’re running away, just like you always do!”

Alicia’s mouth snapped closed and she rose, spinning on her heel and stumbling out of the garden, nearly colliding with Marcus coming through the door. She glared up at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. “You did this to her, you bastard!”

He watched her run out of the room, the door slamming heavily behind her. Sighing, he walked out into the small garden, seeking Katie. He found her on her knees, sobbing into her hands.

Anger tightened his chest and he strode forward, squatting down behind her. “Katie,” he said softly, his heavy hand settling on her shoulder.

She sat up straighter, trying to wipe the tears away, instead only smearing the dirt on her hands across her cheeks. He sighed and dug into his pocket, pulling out a white linen square and handing it to her. “I take it Alicia is leaving?”

Katie nodded, wiping the tears and the dirt from her face. “She wanted me to go with her.”

Marcus nodded solemnly. “And are you?” he asked, after the silence had grown tense.

“No.”

He stared at her, his brow arching silently. A muscle in his jaw began to tic a she turned towards him, her eyes never leaving his.

“Why?” His voice was so low, she almost didn’t hear him.

“Because that would be giving up. You gave me a great gift, I’d be a fool to squander it, I know. However, how can I in good conscience leave my friends behind while I go free?”

“It’s not safe for you here,” he said stiffly as her head tilted up to look into his face.

“Neither is it for you, but you aren’t leaving, are you?” A sharply indrawn breath was his reply and she shook her head sadly.

His hand rose, ghosting over her face, not quite touching the soft skin. “If you stay, they’ll try to hurt you again,” he said hoarsely, his gaze focused on her lips.

“But you killed Daphne.”

“That doesn’t mean there aren’t a hundred others who would do the same thing, Katie.”

“Because of the way you feel about me,” she said, staring up at him, refusing to let him look away.

It took him an eternity to answer, the word uttered so softly that she wasn’t sure if she’d truly heard him correctly. “Yes.”

“I love you, Marcus Flint,” Katie said, her own hand trembling as she reached up to caress the hard lines of his face. “And I’m not leaving.”


	17. Anywhere but here

The vision came without any warning, images slamming into her, forcing her to the floor as her knees buckled.

 _Blood, lots and lots of blood and flashes of brightly colored light. Screams echoing loudly in the cold crisp air of dawn._

 _A dark haired wizard, his wand drawn, facing a cluster of masked figures. Bright jets of red streaking across the clearing, engulfing him. Falling….falling endlessly, deep blue eye staring sightlessly._

“NO!” The screaming echoed endlessly in the small chamber, bouncing off the stones surrounding her. Bracing her hands on the floor, she rose shakily, fighting for every inch.

A sharp pop sounded and a small elf stood before her, looking down at her with wide, worried eyes. “Miss?”

“I need to get to Flint.”

~*~

“Higgs promised me money, I want it now.”

Marcus glanced up from the papers he was studying at Alicia’s words. “Get it from him.”

“I can’t. The healers are in there now and they won’t let me in there.”

He shrugged, returning his gaze to the sheaf of papers in front of him. “So wait.”

“No dammit! I want the money now!”

His head rose again and he stared at her silently for the space of a long ten count. “What the fuck is your hurry?”

Alicia wrapped her arms tighter around her waist and glared at him. “What do you care? You’ve gotten what you wanted, right?”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“You’ve manipulated Katie to the point that she won’t even think of leaving you.”

“I never manipulated her, I didn’t even touch her, even though I could have,” he said icily, tossing down his quill. “You’re just brassed off because you can’t force her into leaving with you.”

She stormed into the room, slamming her hands down on his desk. “You fucking bastard! You knew exactly what you were doing! You knew she’d fall in love with you!”

His gaze dipped to her hands briefly before coming back up to her face. “You don’t know anything.”

“I know a hell of a lot more than you think, Flint! Do you really think no one noticed that you always picked on her back when we were in school together? You wanted her even back then!”

“You always were a nosy bitch, Spinnet,” Marcus growled. He pulled open the drawer next to him, grabbing a tall stack of Galleons and flinging them across the desk. “There’s your money, now get the fuck out.”

Alicia snatched up the money, shoving it into her pockets. “I hope she sees you for what you are!” she hissed, stomping towards the door.

“Who’s to say she doesn’t?” The door slammed heavily behind her, his words echoing in her head as she stormed down the hallway, dashing tears from her eyes. Bastards, she was leaving and never looking back!

~*~

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Marcus said roughly, standing up and walking to the wall, raking his hand through his hair. “You’ve been through hell, Katie, and it’s affecting you.”

Katie rose quickly, following him, her hand coming to rest on his broad, warm back. “No, I know exactly what I’m saying. I love you, Marcus.”

He made a noise, almost like a growl and spun around, eyes wild. She stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. “We’ve both been through hell, Marcus, it doesn’t change anything.”

He pulled her arms from around his waist and stepped back. “It changes everything,” he said shortly.

Katie stared at him. “Then why the hell did you tell me how you felt? Just to push me away again?”

He raked his hand through his hair again, not quite meeting her gaze. “I don’t know what exactly you think you heard, but the only thing I said was that there were people that would hurt you to get to me,” Marcus said coldly.

“But-”

“No buts. It was my fault you were taken. My responsib-”

“You keep saying that,” she said, cutting him off. “But that doesn’t answer my question, Marcus! Why did you buy me in the first place? Was it some sort of sick game?”

“No!”

“Then what?” she cried, tears filling her eyes. Damn him! It wasn’t supposed to be like this! He’d _told_ her how he felt, and now he was denying everything. “What was it Marcus, atonement?”

His gaze narrowed. “I don’t need to atone for anything,” he snarled.

“I beg to differ, Flint,” Katie spat angrily. “Look around us, you _own_ people, you live like a king while others are starving, you kill people. I’d say you have a hell of a lot to atone for!”

“You don’t know anything!” he snapped, spinning around and facing the wall, trying to control the rage that had sprung up at her words.

“I know a lot more than you think I do!” Katie screeched wildly. She flew at him, pounding on his broad back with her small fists. “Damn you! I want to know why!”

He spun around, grabbing her hands and jerking them upwards, pulling her against him. “I don’t fucking know, okay! I saw you...” He trailed off, a muscle ticking madly in his jaw as he fought for control. “I recognized you and I couldn’t leave you there.”

Katie fought him, kicking and twisting to free herself. “Bastard! You just wanted a trophy!”

“No! It wasn’t like that!”

She spat at him, aiming her knee for his groin. He twisted, taking the blow on his thigh. “Stop it Katie, before you get hurt!”

Her struggles became wilder, her nails raking across his hand, drawing blood. “Can’t mess up the toy, can we?”

He released her, shoving her backwards so that she sprawled on the flagstone pathway. He stared at her for several long moments before spinning on his heel and stomping out of the garden.

Katie flung the small spade she’d been using at his back. It missed, bouncing off the doorframe to land in the flower bed. Screaming, she picked up handfuls of dirt and threw them, blinded by tears and rage.

~*~

“I need to leave.”

Marcus glanced up at the door, his brow arching. “Have the healers arrived yet?”

Lavender nodded, coming further into the room. “Just, I sent them up to Higg’s room.”

Marcus leaned back in his chair, studying her. “Where do you think you need to be?”

Lavender stiffened, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Anywhere but here.”

He stared at her for so long that she thought she might be sick, the tension coiling so tightly in her stomach. “I’ll arrange it,” he said finally, dropping his gaze to the stack of papers on his desk.

“Immediately,” Lavender said, recklessly.

Marcus looked up at her again, a calculating look in his eyes. “Do you hate him that much?”

Lavender blanched, taking a small step backwards. “That’s none of your business,” she said sharply.

His brow arched but he said nothing, shrugging his shoulders. She stood there silently, watching and waiting.

He grabbed a sheet of parchment and scribbled something across it rapidly, before rolling it up and tucking it into a small cubby. “I can have someone take you to where Potter and Weasley are, if that’s what you really want.”

“I do,” Lavender said gratefully, praying that her hands weren’t shaking as much as they felt like they were.

She’d just turned on her heel to leave when he spoke again. “Does he know?”

She froze, tears leaking from her eyes. “No,” she said shakily, refusing to turn around and let him see her cry. “He doesn’t.”

“He’s not Wood.”

“I know,” she whispered, fleeing the room. She raced down the hallway until she was out of breath, staring out the small window at the end of the hallway.

~*~

“Where is she?”

Marcus sighed as his office door banged open, Adrian glaring at him wildly. “Who?”

“You fucking know who! WHERE IS SHE?”

“Gone,” Marcus said, setting down his quill. It was obvious he wasn’t going to get any work done today, no matter how much he pretended to be busy. His mind just wasn’t on the upcoming battle, it was on Katie. “I sent her to Potter.”

“What the fuck did you do that for?”

Marcus’s eyes narrowed. “What business is it of yours?

“She’s mine!”

Marcus snorted. “The fuck she is. She was never a slave, Ade, you know that.”

“I didn’t mean I owned her, you stupid ass! I mean we belong together!”

“I thought you two hated each other?”

Adrian slumped against the doorframe. “We did…and then things changed.”

Marcus arched a brow, waiting for him to continue. Adrian raked his hand through his hair again and sighed. “I think I love her.”

“You think?”

Adrian frowned. “How the fuck am I supposed to know what love feels like? It’s not like I’ve had an overabundance of it in my life.”

“Would you die for her?”

Adrian’s head rose, and he met Marcus’s gaze steadily. “Yes.”

“I guess you answered your own question, didn’t you?”

They sat in silence, each occupied with their own thoughts. “Why did you let her leave?” Adrian asked finally.

Marcus looked up once more. “Because she asked me to.”

“That’s what I was afraid of.”

“Come in and close the door,” Marcus said gruffly, standing up and walking over to the cabinet set into the wall. He pulled out the nearly empty decanter of Ogden’s Reserve and poured a full tumbler.

Carrying it over to where Adrian sat slumped in the chair, he held it out silently. Adrian grabbed at it like a man drowning. He finished it in three swallows, tears leaking from his good eye as it burned its way down his throat.

Marcus sat across from him, watching silently.

Adrian twirled the empty glass in his fingers, watching the way the firelight played over the cut crystal. “You know, I thought you were the dumbest fucking bastard for letting yourself care about Bell,” he said finally.

Marcus grunted, a dangerous glint in his eye.

“But then I did the same fucking thing with Brown,” Adrian continued, setting the glass down beside him.

Marcus chuckled mirthlessly. “At least she doesn’t hate you. When I left Katie earlier, she was out for blood, mine in particular.”

Adrian laughed shortly. “At least she didn’t leave you.”

“If it’s any consolation, I think she wants to.”

Adrian turned to stare at him. “Lavender’s pregnant with my baby and I don’t know what her plans are.”

“I didn’t know.”

Adrian sighed deeply. “Neither did I. Not until yesterday.”

Marcus studied his friend, seeing the haggard, lost look in his eyes and the sallow tone of his skin. “Do you want it?”

Adrian’s hand shook as he raked his hand through his hair. “What the hell kind of father would I be?”

“That wasn’t what I asked, Ade,” Marcus said softly.

Adrian sighed once more, his breath catching slightly. “Yes. I want it.”

“Then go find her and tell her what you just told me.”

~*~

Katie sat staring at the wall in her room, tears leaking slowly down her cheeks.

“I should have gone with Ali,” she said petulantly, glancing at the small elf that was sitting in the corner, watching her with a troubled expression.

“Master wishes you to be here,” Gimli offered finally, wringing his hands and banging his head against the wall.

“Stop that!” Katie said sharply, standing up and walking over to where he sat. “What did I tell you about punishing yourself?”

The elf hung it’s head. “To not do it.”

Katie reached out, squeezing his thin shoulder. “Isn’t that better?”

“Making friends with the elves now?”

Katie stiffened. She turned her head, seeing Marcus leaning against the doorframe, watching her. “I thought we’d said everything earlier,” she said icily.

“Did we?” Marcus asked, stepping into the door and motioning for Gimli to leave. “Send up dinner.” He turned back to Katie. “I know you’re hungry.”

“I’m fine.”

“Gimli, dinner for two in an hour and then nothing to disturb us the rest of the evening.”

“Yes Master,” the elf said quickly, disappearing with a sharp pop.

“Why are you here?” Katie asked, picking at a thread on her shirt. “Come to play with your toy?”

“Why, are you offering?” Marcus returned quickly, sitting down on the bed, staring at her.

“Never!”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Princess,” he said gruffly.

Katie flushed, a dark thrill sliding through her at the blatant intent in his eyes. She spun around, stomping over to the tapestry, pretending to ignore him. As if she could! But Goddess, it would be so much better if she could.

She felt rather than heard him behind her, his big hand sliding over her hip, pulling her back against him, the other hand tilting her chin up. Warm lips brushed over her skin, the rough scrape of his cheek against her neck making her shiver.

“Stop,” she said hoarsely, her eyes closing involuntarily as he found the spot where her neck met her shoulder and bit it gently.

“Why?” he asked, his hand sliding up under her shirt, skimming over the soft skin of her stomach. “This is what you want, isn’t it?”

Katie pushed away from him, shaking her head. “No, not like this...”

He walked towards her, stripping off his shirt and dropping it to the floor. “Like what? I want to touch you Katie. I need to taste you, to feel you wrapped around my cock, screaming my name.”

“Oh Goddess,” she breathed, her knees going weak. He caught her as she stumbled, hard arms banding around her waist, pulling her up against him.

“Marcus. My name is Marcus, say it Katie,” he breathed, capturing her lips in a searing kiss that she felt all the way to her toes. Her hands scrabbled against his chest, sliding up around his neck as he picked her up, carrying her to the bed.

He laid her down on the big bed, their bodies never losing contact. “Marcus,” she moaned, her hands running over his broad chest, fingers tangling in the mat of dark hair that covered it.

He pressed his finger against her lips, his hand covering her breast, flicking his thumb against the rapidly hardening nipple.

She arched into his touch, losing herself in the sensations swamping her body. Their clothing disappeared with a whispered spell and it felt like his hands were suddenly everywhere, squeezing her breasts, sliding over her stomach, cupping her pussy.

Katie screamed as he brushed his finger over her clit, her legs clamping tightly together. Marcus slid down her body, kissing his way down her skin, licking and nibbling at her bellybutton before moving lower, prising open her legs and settling between them.

Her eyes widened as she felt his hot breath skating over her skin. He smiled wickedly and bent his head, sweeping his tongue across her center in one broad, wet stroke.

Katie’s hands fisted in the bedcovers, her head falling back against the pillows as he licked and laved, sucking her clit into his mouth and flicking his tongue against it.

She couldn’t breathe, her body coiled so tightly that it was almost painful. Marcus slid his finger into her wet heat and she exploded, her pussy clenching rhythmically around his thick finger. She was perfect...so responsive, so open. He had to be inside of her, the overwhelming desire to be joined with her fully, to feel her wrapped around him... it’d been so long...he couldn’t wait a second longer.

He crawled back up her body, holding her hips steady as he pressed into her, the tight channel sucking him in deeper. He could feel the barrier of her maidenhead and froze, drawing back slightly before surging forward, sheathing himself fully within her.

Katie stiffened as pain overrode the intense pleasure. Tears spilled from her eyes as he lay atop her. Oh Goddess....it _hurt_. It wasn’t supposed to hurt, not like this. Before had been...“Stop,” she said weakly, her voice thick with tears.

He didn’t seem to hear her, lost in the sensation of her closing around him. Sweet Salazar, she was so fucking _tight_. He began to move: deep, heavy thrusts that pushed her back into the mattress. _So good, so fucking good_.

“Marcus.” She spoke so softly that he couldn’t possibly hear her, her nails scraping along his back, digging into the skin so deeply that blood welled beneath her fingernails. She felt empty, and hollow, her eyes closing against the pain. “Marcus....please.”

He couldn’t stop, driven by instinct and the pure pleasure of finally....finally being inside of her. The feeling of her pussy contracting around him, drawing him deeper and deeper inside, he couldn’t hold on... couldn’t stop.

“It hurts,” she whispered, clenching the covers once more. Oh Goddess, it hurt so badly. She felt broken in two, unable to move. Her eyes closed and she withdrew into herself, closing herself off from the pain.

His completion rushed over him, threatening to drown him in the pleasure. She heard Marcus’s harsh grunt and then a hot, liquid rush as he collapsed atop her, catching his weight on his elbows. She felt him roll to the side, a rush of cooler air washing over her body. Katie curled away from him, hugging her knees to her chest.

Marcus lay on his back, struggling to catch his breath. He’d felt her recoil, move as far away from him as she possibly could and still stay on the bed. He looked over at her, his hand rising, ghosting over her hip.

The sound of her sobs was like a knife in his gut, eating at him. He’d hurt her...again. He was a monster. Rising from the bed, he walked over to where his clothing lay, grabbing it and jerking it on.

She turned to look at him, tears still spilling down her cheeks. “Where.... where are you going?”

He couldn’t look at her, see the pain that _he’d_ inflicted reflected in those deep, soulful eyes. “You deserve better than me,” he said flatly before stalking out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

~*~

“Can’t you be any quieter?” Pansy hissed, spinning around and glaring at Lavender.

Lavender pushed her hair up out of her face and glared at the other woman. “No! I cannot be any quieter, you stupid cow! I’m walking through the fucking woods in slippers! Forgive me for not realizing that I’d need bloody hiking boots!”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “I don’t even know why you’d want to be out here, anyway! I can’t believe you left the relative safety of Flint Manor,” she looked around with distaste, “for this.”

Lavender shook her head, pulling her hair back into a loose braid once more, tucking the ends into her shirt. “You wouldn’t say that if you were a prisoner there, Parkinson.”

Pansy turned around and began walking again. “You had the run of the manor.”

Lavender grabbed her arm, jerking her to a stop. “I was still a prisoner. You don’t know anything, you’re just a spoiled, rotten bint who dabbles at war.”

Pansy yanked her arm free. “I know enough! I know that it’s safer for everyone if you are locked up as far away from Voldemort as we could get you. Even better if you’d have gone to America like you were told to do. But no, that stupid twat Wood couldn’t live without you. So instead, more people died protecting you, and who knows how many more there will be?”

Lavender paled, swaying on her feet. Pansy frowned and opened her mouth just as the other woman collapsed.

 _Dark hooded figures moving through the woods...Flames...the pasty pale face of Voldemort, standing above her, a bloody knife in his hand. “A child, to become what her mother could never be,” he rasped, the gash of his lips opening in a sickening rendition of a smile._

Her body bowed upwards, her eyes snapping open. “NO!”

Pansy shivered as the unearthly wail echoed through the woods. She dropped to her knees beside Lavender, struggling to hold her still. “Brown! Snap out of it! Brown!”

“What the hell is going on here?” Ron asked, his gaze darting between Lavender and Pansy.

Pansy spun around, scrabbling in the leaves for her wand. The spell she was about to utter died on her lips as Ron and Harry stalked forward, dropping down beside Lavender. “Parkinson, what the fuck is going on here?” Harry barked, glaring at her.

She backed away, shaking her head. “I don’t know! We were walking and...”

Harry glared at her. “And?”

“Arguing! There, are you happy Potter?” Pansy snapped.

Ron held up his hand. “Enough! Godrics bollocks, do you two have to bloody argue _now_?”

Their mouths snapped shut and Pansy flushed, looking away. Ron bent down towards Lavender, stroking her cheek. “Lav? Can you hear me?”

The link between her and Adrian snapped wide open and she could feel his pain and anger...and jealousy. She stared up into Ron Weasley’s face and rage overtook her. Shaking, she swatted his hand away. “Don’t fucking touch her!”

Ron fell backwards in shock, staring at her. “What?”

Lavender’s gaze narrowed and she scrambled to her feet, drawing her wand. “Don’t touch me,” she hissed. Struggling for control, she tried to close the link, fighting Adrian’s presence in her mind. His anguished shout echoed in her head as she forced him out. “What....what happened?”

Ron stood up, his expression one of puzzled disbelief. “I don’t know luv, why don’t you tell us?”

Pansy stiffened and rose, wrapping her arms around her waist and glaring at him.

Ron gave her a baffled look and shook his head. Women, the lot of them were barmy! Turning back to Lavender, he held out his hands. She backed further away, shaking her head.

“Let’s go back to the house, at least it’s somewhat safer there,” Harry said finally.

Ron nodded gratefully. “Yeah,” he said, looking around the heavily wooded area. “I don’t exactly feel safe out here.”

“Then quit talking about it and lead the way,” Pansy said frostily. “I don’t want to be out here any longer than I have to.”

Harry snorted in disgust and moved towards Lavender, being very careful to keep far enough away from her so that she wouldn’t suddenly start tossing hexes. “Lav, I think you had a vision, but we can’t stay out here, it’s not safe,” he said softly, holding up his hands placatingly.

She shook her head, but the hand holding her wand lowered slightly. “Safe is good,” she whispered.

Harry nodded, coming even closer, pointing over her shoulder. “The house is that way, you’ll be safe there.”

She nodded once more, allowing him to lead her back down the overgrown pathway.

Ron looked over at Pansy, arching his brow. “Still mad at me?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not discussing it here,” she sniffed haughtily.

Ron cursed under his breath. “Fine, are you coming back to the house then?”

She gave him a glacial stare. “If I must.”

His temper snapped. “You know what, do whatever the hell you want to, I’m done being your punching bag.” He stalked after Harry and Lavender, leaving her standing there alone.

“Rutting bastard,” Pansy hissed, spinning on her heel and marching the opposite direction.

~*~

Katie woke with a start, peering blearily towards the fireplace. “Who’s there?”

“Gimli, Miss. Bring you dinner, like Master ordered.”

Katie reached over and flipped on the light, squinting against the brightness. “Tell Master he can go fuck himself.”

Gimli stared at her in horror, shaking his head.

She flipped back the covers and grabbed the first thing that she could find; the dress shirt of Marcus’s that she normally wore to bed. Slipping it on, she buttoned it halfhazardly. “Better yet, I’ll tell him myself. Where is he?”

The elf bowed low, his entire body shaking. “Please Miss.”

Katie walked over to him and knelt down, pulling his head up gently. “I need to talk to him Gimli, and I can’t do that if I don’t know where he is.”

The elf stared at her with his huge eyes. “The office,” he whispered, immediately dropping to the floor and pounding his head on it.

“Gimli!” Katie said sharply, grabbing him. “I forbid you to punish yourself!” She rose and stalked out of the room.

Anger was fueling her, and she stalked the hallways, finally slamming open the door to his office.

Marcus jerked in surprise, his wand aimed at the door. Katie arched her brow and glared at him, coming into the room and slamming the door behind her.

She scanned the room, seeing the parchments scattered around, a large map on the wall behind him stuck with pushpins. “I don’t want your food,” she snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

He shrugged and turned back to the map. “Fine, starve yourself.”

“You really are a prick, aren’t you?”

He ignored her, pushing a large green pin into the map. Katie picked up the first thing she saw, a heavy book and hurled it at his back. It hit him right between the shoulder blades and he grunted, but didn’t turn around.

“Fucker,” she hissed, picking up another book and hurling it across the room, hitting him in the shoulder this time.

He stiffened, but remained facing away from her. “Damn you!” Katie shrieked, rushing towards him, beating against his back with her fists. “Look at me!”

His hands clenched into fists at his side, but he remained still, letting her hit him. Finally, she stopped, slumping to the floor in exhaustion.

He turned around and stared down at her, a blank expression on his face. “Are you finished?”

Katie’s chin rose a notch and she glared at him out of tear-filled eyes. “I wish I could just hate you.”

He squatted before her, digging into his pocket and pulling out a handkerchief, holding it out.  
Katie snatched it, wiping her eyes. “Why can’t I hate you?” she whispered.

“You should,” he said gruffly. “I’m not what you think I am.”

Katie shook her head. “No, you aren’t,” she said ruefully. “But that doesn’t necessarily mean I should hate you either.”

Marcus took a ragged breath. “I raped you, Katie. I stole something from you that I had no right to take.”

Anger made her cheeks flush. “Dammit! You stole nothing! You _owned_ me Marcus! You could have taken it then and I couldn’t have said a word against it! You were right earlier, I did want you...I wanted the fantasy, and instead I got reality.”

He seemed to withdraw, his face settling into another blank mask. “I have to go.”

She shook her head in confusion. “Go? Go where?”

He rose, gathering the parchments together and stuffing them into a folder. “There’s going to be a battle. Voldemort is going to attack Harry and the rest of the resistance.”

“I’m going with you.”

He turned around, features hard. “No, you’re not.”

Katie leapt to her feet, glaring at him. “I can fight-”

“No!”

“Why the hell not?”

His brow arched. “Have you ever killed anyone Katie? Stood in front of them and aimed your wand and used a killing curse?”

She was taken aback. “No, but that doesn’t mean I can’t.”

He laughed mirthlessly. “Yes, it does. You can’t even hate me after what I did to you, yet you believe yourself capable of casting a Cruciatus, or Salazar forbid, the killing curse?”

She flushed, but held her ground. “You don’t own me anymore Marcus; you can’t make my decisions for me!”

He folded his arms across his chest. “You could be pregnant.”

“What?”

“Think about it. We had sex, unprotected sex and I came inside of you. You aren’t on the potion, because I would have known. So, you could be carrying my baby and I will be damned if I let you risk that.”

She had to sit down, it was just too much to process after everything that had happened. A baby was absolutely the _last_ thing she’d even contemplated. But now that he’d tossed it out between them, it was the only thing she could think of.

He squatted before her again, brushing her hair away from her face. “Stay safe,” he said softly, his thumb brushing over her lips. He kissed her, hard and fast, rising and leaving before she could even react.


	18. Its begun

“It’s begun.”

The fog on the mirror faded and Marcus stuck it into his pocket. _Focus_! He couldn’t afford to not think about everything going on. One mistake and he’d be dead – no second chances. Pushing the thoughts of Katie and everything that’d happened last night firmly from his mind, he began walking through the woods, following the screams.

Bodies littered the ground, some in full length black robes, and others in the bright red of the former Auror Guild. The air was thick with smoke, and spells – jets of brightly colored lights flying everywhere.

He could smell blood, and death and the myriad other scents that accompanied a battle. He heard someone moving behind him and ducked to the left, spinning around and pointing his wand, the curse already half spoken as Adrian stumbled forward.

“Fuck Ade! I nearly killed you!” Marcus snarled, rising.

Adrian’s wand spun around, pointing directly at Marcus’s midsection. “I tripped,” he said, wiping his brow. A thin trickle of blood seeped down over his eyebrow.

“You’re hurt,” Marcus said, stepping closer.

Adrian waved him off, searching the woods behind Marcus. “I’m fine. I have to find Lav. She had another vision.”

Marcus frowned at him. “How the fuck do you know that?”

Adrian’s single eye fastened onto Marcus’s face. “I just know,” he said firmly. “Now, can we just keep moving? She’s here, I can feel her.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Marcus spat irritably, constantly scanning the woods behind them.

Adrian shook his head in disgust. “I don’t have time for this-”

“Duck!”

Adrian dropped to the ground and Marcus fired off a series of nasty curses, each one designed to totally incapacitate whoever they hit. A body fell into the clearing, face concealed by a small, white mask.

Marcus knelt down, pulling the mask away and cursed. “Fucking Rookwood.” The pale face staring back at him belonged to a boy they’d played Quidditch with all those years ago, before the world had turned upside down.

Marcus spat in disgust and rose, nodding towards his left. “C’mon, the house was over that way.”

Adrian nodded, barely sparing a glance to the body. He was totally focused on Lavender. Even though she’d managed to close the link, he could still feel her. “Stay alive, sweetheart,” he whispered under his breath, picking his way carefully through the trees after Marcus.

~*~

Katie paced the bedroom, glancing over every so often to the huge clock above the mantle. Marcus’d been gone for nearly three hours, and there had been no word, no anything.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as the door swung open, bouncing back off the wall from the force. “Katie!”

“Ali?” Katie raced forward, throwing her arms around her friend. “I thought you left?”

Ali hugged her tightly before pulling back, tears shimmering in her eyes. “I did. And then I came back, because you were right.”

Katie frowned, shaking her head. “No, I wasn’t.”

Alicia shook her head. “Yes, you were. It’s not right for me to just run away, and let others fight my battle. I’m a British witch, and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I need to be there.”

Katie’s smile died. “I don’t know where _there _is, Ali.”__

“I do.” Both women spun around, staring in openmouthed wonder at the figure in the doorway. The skull on his arm was pulsing with a sickly, green light. “But we have to hurry,” Terence said, stepping into the room, leaning heavily on a cane.

“You can’t-”

“I can, and I will.” His eyes were hard. “With or without you.”

Katie nodded. “Let’s go.”

~*~

“The baby. Give me your baby, Lavender.”

Lavender shivered, hearing that high, hissing voice. He was coming… coming to take her baby. Her arms wrapped tightly around her waist and she sunk to the floor, shaking her head. They were never wrong… ever. But she’d die first; die before she let him touch her precious baby.

Ron watched her, keeping one eye on her, and the other out the window. So far the fighting hadn’t reached the house, but he’d have to go out there soon, and help. “Lav?”

She ignored him, whispering softly, her hands stroking endlessly over her stomach. “Can’t have her… she’s mine.”

Ron was torn. He couldn’t leave her in here by herself, not with Voldemort and his followers out there, but he couldn’t let Harry fight by himself either. They’d already lost Hermione; he wasn’t going to lose Harry.

The door behind them burst open and Pansy slipped inside. She walked towards him, carefully keeping a wide berth from where Lavender sat. “Any change?”

Ron shrugged. “She’s talking to herself now.”

Pansy turned to stare at the other woman, a sharp ripple of fear coursing through her. When Lavender’s eyes rose, there wasn’t anything recognizable as human in them. She looked haunted… defeated.

“I’ll take care of her. Potter needs you,” Pansy said, turning around to stare at Ron again.

Ron’s head rose sharply and he stared at her. “Thank you,” he said, standing up and walking towards the door. His hand was on the knob when she spoke again.

“Don’t die, Weasley.”

He turned around, a wide smile creasing his face. “You either, Parkinson. We’ve got things to settle.”

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Yes, we do.”

~*~

Katie, Alicia and Terence appeared at the edge of the woods. Terence immediately began scouting the area, trying to see through the dense smoke. “Stay low, and for Salazar’s sake, be careful,” he whispered before disappearing into the gloom.

Katie hugged Alicia tightly. “Stay safe,” she said softly. Turning around, she crouched low and began making her way through the trees, wand held at the ready.

She could hear screams and moans of pain as she made her way slowly through the thick copse. It was hard to tell friend from foe with all of the smoke and spells flying everywhere.

She heard Marcus before she saw him, his voice raised in harsh command, the ancient words of the curses and hexes spilling easily from his lips. She heard a scream of pain and then dead silence. Pushing aside the heavy bushes, she stepped through, her wand held tightly in her hand.

Off to the left, behind him, a figure rose, wand aimed directly at his broad back. Katie didn’t hesitate, aiming her wand at the black-robed figure. “Incarcerous!” Thick strands came out of nowhere, wrapping tightly around the figure, sending him falling to the ground.

Marcus spun around, his gaze narrowing as he saw her. “I told you to stay put,” he growled, stomping towards her.

Katie met his glare with one of her own. “If I had,” she said icily, pointing her wand towards the figure rolling around on the ground, “you’d be dead.”

He turned to look at the figure on the ground, raising his wand. “Avada Kedavra,” he hissed, green shooting out of his wand and enveloping the figure. It writhed once and then was still.

Katie stared, aghast. “Why? Why would you do that?” she cried, bile rising in her throat.

Marcus turned back to look at her, eyes flat. “It’s kill or be killed, Katie. I tried to tell you that earlier.”

She shook her head, wanting to throw up. “He was disabled, he couldn’t hurt you anymore.”

Marcus walked over and pulled the mask away from the figure’s face. The twisted features of a woman he'd shared a house with for seven years stared back at him. He turned to look at Katie once more. “Never ever assume, Princess. She would’ve killed you given half a chance.” He dropped the mask to the ground and came back over to her. His eyes scanned the woods behind her and he sighed. “I don’t suppose you’ll go back to the Manor, will you?”

Katie swallowed her tears and shook her head. “No, I need to do this. I can’t let someone else fight for me… die for me.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “Stay behind me and keep your head down.”

Katie nodded, clutching her wand even tighter. Keeping her gaze firmly on his back, she followed him deeper into the woods.

~*~

“The house is off to the left,” Terence whispered, pointing.

Alicia popped her head up quickly and took a peek before dropping back down flat on the ground next to him. “It’s surrounded,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course, Voldemort knows that’s where Potter’s been hiding. As soon as they traced back to where Malfoy got killed, he figured it out.”

Alicia’s eyes narrowed. “And how would they have done that?”

Terence shrugged. “He’s got a lot of spies, and he knows how to get information.” His skin crawled with the remembrance of his time spent in the Dark Lord’s presence. He’d nearly killed Marcus, and he hadn’t been able to do a single thing to stop it, his will completely and utterly controlled by the Imperius.

Alicia stared at him, watching the shadows that he tried to hide rise in his eyes. She reached out, laying her hand atop his. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Terence turned to her, his eyes flat and dead. “Yes, it was.” With that, he rose, moving slowly through the thicket, his wand held steady in front of him. Alicia scrambled to her feet and followed, her heart heavy.

~*~

“Potter. Come out and face me!”

Adrian heard that high, cold voice and shivered, forcing his way through yet another brace of thorned bushes, heading for Lavender. He could feel her, her heartbeat keeping time with his, her mind closed off from him, wild emotions leaking past the rigid barrier she’d thrown up.

Glancing off to his left, he saw Voldemort appear in the clearing in front of the house, surrounded by at least fifty of his followers. Shaking his head, he pushed further through the bushes, stumbling out of the last barrier.

Four wands aimed directly at him, the curses half spoken as he threw up a shield. He dropped flat to the ground, hands splayed flat at his sides.

“Get up, Adrian” Pansy said, waving the others back. He rose slowly, keeping a wary eye on the others. Pansy bent down, handing him his wand. “She’s inside.”

Adrian searched her face. “Is she…”

Pansy shrugged. “Physically, she’s fine. Mentally? I don’t know. She had a vision in the woods when we were bringing her here and then just retreated into her head. She’s talking, but nothing any of us can understand.”

He nodded, brushing the dirt from his clothes. “Voldemort’s out front with about fifty Death Eaters.”

Pansy’s mouth thinned. “Are you…”

“She’s mine to protect,” he said quickly, cutting her off. “Go, they’ll need you.”

Pansy nodded and signaled the others. “Good luck,” she said softly, her gaze troubled as she watched him walk up the stairs and disappear inside.

~*~

“Lav?”

Adrian stepped into the small room and froze. She was huddled on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

“Mine, she’s mine!”

He moved slowly, his hands held out in front of him. “It’s me, sweetheart. Adrian.” He knelt on the floor and crawled on his knees the last few steps, gently enfolding her in his arms.

She fought against him, her nails raking down his arm, his cheek, wherever she could reach. “Never! You’ll never have her! She’s mine!”

“Sh, Lav. You’re safe, sweetheart,” he murmured, stroking over her hair, holding her gently against his chest. He pushed as much love and need at the link that bound them together as he could, hoping that he could reach her.

Shaking her head, she blinked, going so still in his arms that he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were wide, sweeping over his face. Her hand trembled as it rose, cupping his cheek, tears filling her eyes. “He wants our baby,” she whispered brokenly.

“He can’t have her, love,” Adrian said firmly. “He’ll have to kill me first.”

Her eyes widened further and she shook her head vehemently. “I saw it,” she insisted, tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Saw what, Lavender?”

“Your death.”

~*~

“It’s over, Tom,” Harry spat, staring at the older man.

“How dare you disrespect me!” Voldemort cried, pointing his wand.

Harry ducked as the fiery jet of red blew past his head. “We’ve been here before, Tom. Don’t you remember?”

The older man’s face was a mask of fury and he aimed his wand again, hissing the words of the curse. “I always learn from my mistakes, Potter,” he snarled, leaping out of the way as several spells came flying at him.

“Apparently not,” Harry said angrily, reaching down and pulling a silver knife from a sheath on his leg. He aimed quickly and let it fly. The knife sailed through the air, striking Voldemort high in the left shoulder.

A high, keening cry echoed from his throat as he closed his fingers around the knife, jerking it free. Blood spurted freely from the wound, the edges turning black. Voldemort’s eyes were narrow slits as he moved closer, brushing away the black robed figures that leapt forward around him. “He’s mine,” he hissed.

Harry darted over to a tree, pulling another knife out from a sheath nailed to the bark. The rest of the resistance was holding off the Death Eaters, letting him take on Voldemort alone. He held the knife loosely in his hand, darting out from behind the cover of the trees.

Voldemort glared at him, aiming his wand. Harry dropped flat to the forest floor as a bright burst of colored lights came flying straight towards him. Rolling to his side, he leapt up, tossing the knife.

The knife landed in Voldemort’s left thigh, buried deep. He screamed in pain as black began creeping up his leg, burning away the edges of his trousers, the skin blackening beneath the material. Harry raced across the clearing, grabbing the third and final knife from its hiding place. “Hurts, doesn’t it?”

Voldemort stared at him, his face contorted by pain. “What did you do to me?”

Harry smiled thinly. “It’s a spell. The unicorn blood that you stole is eating you alive.”

“Nooooo!”

Harry threw the last knife, burying it deep in Voldemort’s throat, cutting off the hoarse cry. Blood gurgled blackly around the wound, the skin already necrotizing. “Hermione discovered it,” Harry said, shaking his arm and dropping his wand back down into his hand. He walked slowly forward, stopping mere feet from the body writhing on the ground. “It’ll kill you, far more effectively than I could with a wand.”

He watched as the light slowly faded from those red, slitted eyes. Raising his wand, he shouted into the stillness. “Incendio!” Flames burst out over the body, engulfing it. Harry’s expression was blank as he watched Voldemort’s body burn, finally ending the nightmare.

Screams of pain echoed around the clearing as one by one, all the black clad figures clutched their forearms and fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Katie watched with horrified eyes as Marcus fell to the ground, twitching. His eyes rolled back in his head and blood welled on his lip where his teeth had sunk in. She fell to her knees, tears blinding her as she bent over him.

“Terence?” Alicia rushed forward, grabbing him as he fell, lowering him gently to the ground. “No, Terence!” His body twitched and went slack in her arms. Alicia raised her face heavenward, tears filling her eyes.

In the house, Lavender stared in mute horror as Adrian slumped to the ground in front of her, his one good eye staring sightlessly into the air.


	19. Epilogue - Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter in the lives of those left in the aftermath of the war with Voldemort.

Katie strolled through her garden, smiling with pride at the small, determined shoots that had pushed their way into the sun. It'd been four months since the last, decisive battle. Four months in which she had finally found her place in the world. Four months to realize that even though she was in love with Marcus Flint, they had a long, hard road ahead of them before they could find happiness.

Her heart had nearly broken in two when he'd fallen with the rest of the Death Eaters. She was so sure he'd died, they all were. Lavender had nearly lost her mind when Adrian fell right before her, her vision coming true in horrible reality.

When Silas had appeared, an hour or so after Voldemort had died; they'd realized that maybe there was still some hope. One by one, the bodies of the resistance began to stir on the field, the antidote that Hermione had concocted along with the curse finally beginning to work. It was bitter irony that Hermione wasn't there to see all of her hard work come to fruition, for without her knowledge, the war would still be dragging on.

Gimli appeared with a sharp pop, startling her. “Miss! The baby is coming!”

Katie’s smile widened, “Thank you, Gimli, can you please summon the Weasley ladies? I'll meet them in Lavender's rooms.”

“Yes Miss. Shall Gimli summon the Master as well?”

Katie smiled. “Yes, and Adrian as well, I think.”

“Master Pucey is already with the Miss,” Gimli said, bowing low before Apparating away.

“Of course he is,” Katie said, smiling. She walked quickly back through the gardens towards the manor house. Marcus had be-spelled the gardens against apparition when he'd let Katie have them as her own personal space and she'd never asked him to release the spells. She could hear Lavender's pain-filled shouting as she ran quickly up the stairs to the suite she'd been occupying since the final battle.

Katie entered the room and from the pained grimace on Adrian's face, he was certainly feeling everything that Lavender was, which meant that their connection had returned. “I think she's close,” he gritted out. His hand was held tightly in Lavender's grip and his fingers were white with blood loss as she squeezed tightly, riding out the contraction. “Are the healers here?”

Katie looked around for Gimli. “I sent Gimli after them as soon as she came to me in the gardens.” She walked to the dresser and began pouring some water into the deep basin sitting on it. Pulling out her wand from her sleeve, she pointed it at the basin and murmured a spell. Lavender's bag was sitting next to the basin and she rummaged through it as the water began to steam.

“Goldenroot, thistle and mugwort,” Lavender said, her face relaxing as the contraction eased up. Adrian grabbed a wet cloth and began wiping the sweat from her brow.

“I'll take over ze potion.” A tall blonde walked into the room, smiling brightly at the occupants. Taking Katie's place, Fleur Weasley began to pour herbs into a bowl, stirring as she directed a stream of the boiling water in.

“How close are you?” Molly Weasley bustled into the room and went directly to the bed.

“The contractions are about three minutes apart,” Adrian said.

“Good,” Molly said, bending down at the end of the bed. “I'm going to need to see how far along you are, and it's not going to be pleasant, I'm afraid.”

Lavender nodded, gripping Adrian's hand tighter. “Go ahead.”

Molly nodded and flipped up the sheet, measuring how far dilated Lavender was. “Excellent. My dear, you're going to have a baby soon.”

Confident that the Weasley women had everything under control, Katie slipped out of the chamber. Marcus was waiting in the hallway, reading through a scroll. He looked up as she walked towards him, his gruff expression smoothing into one of concern. “You look tired,” he said softly. He pulled her close, one big hand running through her hair, cupping the back of her neck.

“Someone kept me up last night,” Katie said against his shoulder as he enfolded her into his arms.

“I'll kill the ruddy bastard,” he said as he began to knead the back of her neck.

Katie melted bonelessly around him as he worked the muscles of her neck and back. Tipping her head back, she gazed up at him. “I would normally let you, but I like this particular bastard a bit too much to lose him, you see.”

Marcus stared down at her with so much love in his eyes that it shook her to her very soul. His hand covered hers, finger sliding over the heavy band of emeralds he'd slipped onto her finger after he'd made love to her for hours last night. He'd come home from wherever Pansy had dragged him off to and with a single minded intensity taken her to bed. She couldn't even remember all the ways he'd made love to her, exhausting her in the most delicious way so that when the ring had slid onto her finger, she was barely conscious of it. “Good, because I have it on the best authority that he's over the moon for you and would kill anyone that tried to come between you and him.”

Katie smiled and nestled back against him, listening to the comforting thud of his heart beneath her cheek.

Marcus stroked her hair, jumping as a particularly loud scream came from the room behind them. “I'm going to have to be knocked out when you go through that,” he said gruffly.

“You'd better prepare yourself then, you've got about seven months.”

He grasped her shoulders and pushed her out from his chest enough to see her face. “You're?”

Katie nodded, a tremulous smile on her face. “I am.”

He gathered her close once more, albeit more carefully, his voice shaking slightly. “I... I don't know what to say.”

Katie lifted her head, laying her hand on his cheek. “Tell me you're happy?”

“More than you could ever know, Princess,” he said in a voice thick with unshed tears. She could see them glimmering at the edges of his eyes.

“I love you, Marcus.”

“I love you too, Katie.”

The door behind them opened and Adrian stepped outside, his smile stretching from ear to ear. “It's a girl,” he said loudly, reaching out to clap Marcus on the shoulder. “She's beautiful, mate.”

“Of course she is,” Marcus said, reaching out to pull him into a hug. “She's your kid.”

“May we go in?” Katie asked as the two men separated.

“Yeah, of course!” Adrian said, stepping back out of the way and then following them inside. Lavender was sitting up in the bed holding a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. Her smile was beatific as she looked up at them. “Her name is Adrianna. Adrianna Katherine Pucey.”

“Congratulations!” Katie cried, rushing to the bed to take a peek. A slight, red faced infant lay within the blankets. As Katie watched, one eye opened lazily and then the other until they were staring face to face. “She's beautiful, Lavender.”

“Thank you,” Lavender said softly, reaching out to clasp Katie's hand. “For everything.”

“You're welcome,” Katie replied in the same hushed tone. “And thank you as well.”

Lavender nodded and let her gaze drift back to her baby. Adrian came up on the other side of the bed and sat down gingerly, tracing his daughter's cheek with his finger. Katie rose slowly and strode slowly over to where Marcus stood, conversing softly with Mrs. Weasley. He grasped Katie's hand and pulled her closer. “Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Please feel free to make use of one of the guest chambers,” he said, motioning to Gimli. “If you need anything, Gimli can get it for you.”

“Thank you, Marcus,” Molly said, smiling at Katie. “I'm going to go do the post exam and then let mama and baby take a nap.”

Marcus nodded as she walked away. He turned to Katie once more. “I have to leave again.”

“I kind of figured after I saw you with your scroll. You had your frustrated face on.”

Marcus chuckled, leading her out of the room to give the new family some privacy. “You know me too well. This is the last time for a while, I promise. Pansy is holding court up in Hogsmeade and Potter has run off with Ginny Weasley so they need me to serve on the emergency Wizengamot they've got set up for the war criminals.”

Katie frowned. “No wonder you had that expression. I thought most of them had been tried?”

Marcus sighed. “No, there were so many that we had to extend the trials. Silas is working with Shacklebolt to get the Ministry back up and running but it's slow going. He thinks we'll have a provisional government in place in another month.”

“Are you going to be involved in that?” she asked as they walked slowly down the hallway to the stairs leading to his office.

“I certainly hope not. The only reason I was in the resistance was so I could be left alone once we got rid of Voldemort.”

“You said Harry'd run off with Ginny?” Katie asked as they entered his office and he went to the file cabinets on the far wall. She sat down in his big leather chair and watched as he began to pack files into his large briefcase.

“Yes, apparently he's had enough and has taken her somewhere to be alone for awhile. Told Ron and Pansy that he needed some space and disappeared.”

“Poor guy, he's had to deal with so much,” Katie said softly. “I don't blame him.”

“I don't either,” Marcus said, putting the last of the folders he was taking into the briefcase. “I've got similar plans for once I'm done with this last set of hearings.”

“Oh, going to take Ginny Weasley somewhere are you?” Katie asked with a saucy smile.

“Minx,” Marcus growled, stalking around the desk to kiss her. When he lifted his head again, Katie could barely see straight. “I'd thought we could go somewhere warm for a few weeks, let the world take care of itself for awhile.”

“I'd like that,” Katie said, rising from the chair. “Ali flooed me last night,” she said, changing the subject. “She and Ter almost have the center up and running and she thinks they can start taking people in as early as next week.”

Marcus nodded thoughtfully. “That's good to know, we've got a lot of refugees that'll need placement.”

“She's working on setting up some temporary housing and then they'll be ready to open the doors. Terence has been an amazing help, he has contacts all over the world ready to help people get settled into their new lives.”

“Ter always was the friendly one,” Marcus said, gathering his briefcase. “Stay safe, love.”

“I will,” Katie said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “You too, I'm looking forward to seeing you in nothing but sand.”

Marcus groaned, “Hold that thought and I'll be home in a week. Send Gimli if you need me for anything.” He bent his head for another lingering kiss, loathe to leave her.

“I promise,” she said as he released her lips.

Katie wrapped her arms around her waist as he stepped away from her and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, tossing it into the fireplace. He stepped into the deep green flames and disappeared. Taking a deep breath, she walked back out of the office and headed towards her gardens. It was the one place in the manor that she didn't miss him as much. She could lose herself in her plants and blooms and the week would pass before she knew it. It certainly wasn't the life she'd imagined as a girl, but it was the life she'd chosen as a woman. It was hers and she was going to make it the best she could. Her hand slid over the flat planes of her stomach. Together they could make it anything they chose.


End file.
